Le Bel Inconnu
by harry-gold-child
Summary: Lors d'un bal de Mangemort ou Harry s'est deguisé Voldemort s'amourache de lui et ce n'est pas le seul... Un mysterieux inconnu lui rapellant un ancien ennemi semble ne pas resté indifererent... DmHp LvHp
1. prologue

**Le bel inconnu **

_Disclaiming : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR._

_Genre : Drama Slash_

Couple : Harry et …

Résume : Lors d'un bal de Mangemort où Harry s'est déguisé Voldemort s'amourache de lui mais ce n'est pas le seul …

C'est encore une fois Aki qui corrige mes fics et heureusement pour vous et pour moi !!! Faut pas éxagérer mdr

**Prologue**

Harry était affalé sur son canapé, une invitation à la main. Cela faisait à présent six mois que Dumbledore était mort. Il soupira et se dirigea vers son bureau où une pile de dossiers l'attendait. Depuis le début de la guerre il avait autant, sinon plus d'influence que le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, cette position dans la Hiérarchie le rendait responsable de trop de choses pour ses dix-sept ans.

Le jour de son dernier anniversaire Voldemort avait explosé la porte de la maison des Dursleys qu'il avait tués, ses souvenirs après cela étaient très embrouillés… Il se souvenait qu'on l'avait kidnappé, que Voldemort s'était servi de lui pour reprendre son apparence juvénile. S'il était vivant, s'était grâce à un inconnu qui l'avait aidé à s'enfuir et durant son échappé il avait involontairement fait exploser la moitié du refuge des Mangemorts. Il avait à présent une dette envers une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui était dans le camp ennemi, ce qui était loin de lui plaire. Harry, se rendit compte ainsi qu'il avait la possibilité d'utiliser la magie sans baguette, et que ses pouvoirs réagissaient en fonction de ses émotions. L'ennui c'est qu'il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, mais pourtant il savait qu'un sentiment envers sa personne avait changé en Voldemort. Depuis sa fuite, le mage noir agissait différemment. Avant il ne s'attaquait qu'aux lieux ou personnes symboliques de la magie, et maintenant il ne s'en prenait qu'à ses proches. Il s'amusait de la peine que ressentirait le Survivant. La première fois il s'était attaqué à Remus, il l'avait torturé durant deux semaines. Quand Harry l'avait retrouvé il était à moitié mort. Dans un excès de rage, le Gryffondor était parti à la recherche des Mangemorts, il les débusqua dans un pub alors qu'ils se vantaient de leur exploit. Harry avait fait exploser chaque organe, chaque membres sans s de leur misérable carcasse, avant de les tuer en leur arrachant le cœur. Le Survivant était devenu terrifiant, ses yeux émeraudes, d'ordinaire magnifiques, étaient devenus noirs, entièrement noirs. On ne distinguait pas la pupille de la prunelle, même morts il avait continué à s'acharner sur les corps des Mangemorts. Celui-qui-avair-survécut sans t perdait peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même, finalement Remus qui s'était réveillé inquiet pour son filleul, l'avait empêché de commettre une chose qu'il aurait regrettée. Harry s'était peu à peu calmé, et ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur naturelle.

Cette histoire avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre, notamment sur le fait qu'il était trop jeune et imprévisible. On l'avait comparé à Voldemort à juste titre. La mort des serviteurs du mage noir avait été particulièrement horrible. On avait du effacer la mémoire des sorciers présents car ils avaient peur d'Harry. Une peur qu'ils les rendaient cruels et froids… A présent il feuilletait négligemment les dossiers par ci par la, y écrivant parfois une remarque ou les signant. Mais il ne pouvait détacher son attention de l'invitation. Il l'avait reçue ce matin, et il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures pour accepter de s'y rendre ou la décliner.

Cette lettre l'avait étonné, elle avait été envoyée par son mystérieux sauveur. Il s'agissat d'une sollicitation à un bal de Mangemorts en l'honneur de Voldemort. Il n'y avait pas sa place, pourtant la lettre qui l'accompagnait piquait sa curiosité, en particulier l'expéditeur….

_Mr Potter_

_Je vous conseille de vous rendre à ce bal…_

_Je pense avoir déjà prouvé ma loyauté envers votre personne. Une tenue « décente » serait appropriéé, accompagnéé d'un masque qui pourra être fantaisiste. Je vous retrouverai à la limite du chemin de traverse et de l'allée des embrumes._

_Ps : Ne cachez pas la couleur de vos yeux, leur éclat me permettra de vous reconnaître._

_A Bientôt_

Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher se rougir à ses derniers mots. Il se rappela ses yeux posés sur lui de l'homme quand il lui avait hurlé de partir, son regard sur lui et ses lèvres qui avaient effleurées les siennes. Dire que ce jeune homme l'avait troublé était un euphémisme, il en avait été chamboulé de tout son être. Un Homme, qui plus est un Mangemort… _Hermione avait raison, pensa-t-il j'attire les bizarreries et les problèmes._

Cette dernière pensée le décida à aller à cette fête, mais il se rassura faussement en se disant que c'était pour avoir de nouvelles informations sur le Lord Noir.

Voila c'est un simple prologue qui j'espère attisera votre curiosité ….

**Aki à bien voulu me corriger et franchement heureusement qu'elle est la !!!**

**Bisous à tous**


	2. plus ample connaissance

**Le Bel Inconnu**

_Disclaiming_ :_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR. _

Genre :_ Drama, Slash _

Couple : Harry et …

_Résumé : Lors d'un bal de Mangemort où Harry s'est déguisé Voldemort s'amourache de lui mais ce n'est pas le seul …_

_Réponses au_x_ reviews_ :

**_Karasu666 :_** _Merci pour ton mot j'espère avoir satisfait tes desirs avec cette suite._

_**Mae Kusunagi :** Merci de m'avoir laissé un encouragem**e**nt mais comme tu m'as donné ton adresse mail, les autres ne partageront pas nos confidences._

_**Sahada :** Coucou. Merci pour tes messages très imagés. Mais dis moi, je n'ai pas mentionnéDrago ??? Merci pour le compliment_

_**Sinelune :** Salut merci pour ta review ! Ravie que l'idée te plaise !!!_

_**Lilou :** Merci pour ton gentil mot, comme tu m'as donné ton adresse mail je t'ai répondu directement. J'esp**è**re que ce chapitre satisfera ta curiosité !!!_

_**Yume-Chan05 :** Comme je te l'ai dit seule ma bêta peut avoir mes fics avant tout le monde (**OUAII d'abord XD**,) mais dans un élan de grande générosité j'ai decidé d'accéder à ta requête ; voilà la suite !!!_

_**Neverland :** coucou merci de m'avoir laissé une review j'espère qu'Harry sera à tes convenances…._

_**Dramyre Lovy :** Salut voici la suite que tu attendais tant !!!_

_**Loriane :** J'espère que la suite est à la hauter du début ! Merci pour ta review._

_**Adenoide :** Merci de m'écrire à chaque fois et j'ai déjà répondu à ta question et ce chapitre confirmera mes dires !!! Bisous_

_**Phoenix 5 :** J'ai envoyé ta review à ma bêta qui en a bien ri et à mes dépends **(oui, mwhaahahha XD).** En tout cas merci beaucoup_

_**666Naku :** Kikou. Merci pour ton messageenespérant que la suite va te plaire._

_**Superluna-Slash :** Merci pour ton encouragement !!! Voilà la suite mais j'attends également le prochain chapitre de ton histoire !!!!_

_**Ewilan Potter** Merci pour ta review si ce chapitre est très bien j'espère que celui-ci sera bien mieux !!!!_

_**Orphee Potte**r : j'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera à comprendre qui est ce sauveur, en tout cas il répondra à une grande majorité de tes questions_

_**Vegastar37 :** Coucou et bien voila la suite pour satisfaire ta curiosité. Merci de m'avoir laissé un mot._

_**Aki no Sabaku :** Tu as la réponse avant tout le monde !!! Comme d'hab quoi !_

_**Dieynabou **: Voyons ! Toi, mon amie avec qui j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic, tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? _

_**666Naku :** Eh oui un HP/LV mais pas seulement… Eh oui Harry est tellement beau qu'il a l'embarras du choix. Eh non je ne fantasme pas._

_**Sedinette-Sama :** Salut ! La suite c'est un peu plus bas…Maintenant c'est à toi de me dire si la suite t'intrigue et si tu as deviné qui était ce sauveur._

_**Boug :** Comme je te l'ai dit la particularité de cette fic sera le bal. Mais je suis toujours autant ravie que cette idée te plaise encore. Et la review que tu m'as envoyée fait très très plaisir. Car notre but est de vous faire rêver ou fantasmer ça dépend !!!!_

_**Elise **: Merci pour tes encouragements voila la suite._

_**Nepheria :** Eh oui un VoldyxHarry !!! Mais ce n'est pas le seul couple de cette histoire…_

_**July Reed :** La curiosité est un vilain défaut … Je rigole ! Voila la suite !!!_

_**Zaika :** Malheureusement Voldy ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Mais ne t'inquiété pas quand il sera là, on peut dire qui sera tenace !!!!_

* * *

* * *

**Plus ample connaissance**

Harry était maintenant prêt. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et se dit que l'entraînement l'avait franchement rendu beau. Ses lunettes qui n'étaient plus rondes, mais rectangulaires, lui donnaient un air plus sérieux, mais à présent, elles avaient un autre but que de lui permettre de bien voir : elles cachaient l'intensité de son regard qui avait tendance à mettre mal à l'aise. Ses cheveux étaient courts pour essayer de les discipliner un peu, mais c'était peine perdue. Toute sa tenue était noire, en essayant de s'inspirer de celle des Mangemorts, ainsi que son masque, faisant ainsi ressortir ses yeux. Il regarda sa montre et se dit qu'il devrait se dépêcher.

Il ouvrit la porte discrètement, vérifiant qu'Hermione était occupée. Quand elle vit la pile de dossiers sur le bureau de son meilleur ami, il sourit car elle n'avait pu alors s'empêcher de lui faire un sermon. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, se glissa à l'extérieur, sauta dans le vide puis ferma les yeux pour transplaner. Le Survivant vit avec effarement qu'il était en retard de sept minutes. Retenant un juron, il se mit à courir vers le point de rendez vous, quand soudain il percuta quelqu'un. Il allait s'excuser poliment et reprendre sa course, mais une main sur sa bouche l'en empêcha. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il se laissa traîner dans une ruelle sombre. Quand il sentit la deuxième main de son agresseur le tâter il décida de faire appel à son pouvoir :

**- Voulez vous donc vous faire tuer Mr Potter ? **demanda une voix sarcastique qu'il connaissait bien.

**- Hum…Hum…**

**- Taisez vous donc et arrêtez de vous agiter !!! **

Harry furieux fronça les sourcils ; son agresseur avait son ventre collé à son dos et l'empêchait de respirer. Il lui donna un coup de pied mémorable dans le tibia. Son sauveur devenu agresseur le lâcha sous la douleur, Harry pensa vaguement que c'était une mauvaise idée et se mit à courir sans un regard en arrière. Il s'arrêta finalement contre un mur pour reprendre sa respiration. Non mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?! Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il ignorait totalement où il était.

**- Bonsoir beau brun tu es tout seul ? Tu veux de la compagnie ? **Demanda un homme de haute stature qui avait une tête de détraqué.

**- Non merci** répondit Harry en lui tournant le dos.

Mais l'homme le retint le bras lui serrant à lui en faire mal.

**- Ce n'était pas une question.** Dit l'homme un sourire méchant aux lèvres. Je suis sûr que ton corps saura me satisfaire.

Harry n'osait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs de peur de le tuer, sa magie devenait incontrôlable des qu'il l'utilisait en ressentant une forte émotion. L'homme glissa sa main sous le tee-shirt du Survivant.

**- Lâchez moi !**

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH** Hurla l'homme.

Son sauveur était là et venait de casser le bras à l'impudent. Harry le regarda les yeux grands ouverts n'osant faire un geste. Le pervers s'enfuit pleurant et hurlant qu'il se vengerait. _Il_ tourna enfin son regard vers Harry toujours collé au mur et lui lança un regard furieux et méprisant. C'est ce que pu voir Harry à travers le masque qui cachait entièrement son visage.

**- Allez vous vous décider à bouger, ou aurais je du laisser ce pervers avec vous ? **dit l'homme d'un ton méprisant.

**- J'aurais pu me débrouiller sans vous ! **Repondit énervé Harry en se redressant et reprenant ainsiune allure digne. Son sauveur le regarda faire en haussant un sourcil.

**- Vraiment permettez moi d'en douter. Mais trêve de bavardage, savez vous où nous sommes ? **Harry surpris par son changement d'attitude ne répondit pas tout de suite.

**- Quelque chose me dit qu'on est dans votre élément et celui de votre maître, étant donné le manque de délicatesse de certains. **Répondit Harry en le fixant, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas.

**- Quelle ingratitude de votre part, mais venant d'un animal non dressé à cause de la mort de ses parents, ce n'est guère étonnant. **Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec

Harry vit rouge cette espèce de… Il l'attrapa par le col, décidé à lui faire payer son impudence à la manière moldue. Mais quand Harry voulut lui donner ce qu'on appelle comunement « une droite dans la gueule », l'inconnu arrêta son point à quelques centimètres de son visage, il souriait ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant. Malgré la nuit et son masque, ce fut à ce moment là qu'Harry pu appercevoir son visage. Le peu qui lui était permis de voir lui contraint de s'avouer que ce garçon semblait beau… non il était beau. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, on venait de lui donner une gifle, ce qui eut pour effet de le déstabiliser suffisamment pour que l'autre en profite. L'homme le plaqua contre le mur en le maintenant grâce à son poids, sa carrure, et sa force, qui le rendaient plus puissant que le survivant, qui pourtant savait parfaitement se battre au corps à corps, il lui tira les cheveux et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser brutal, violent, qui trahissait la soudaine colère de son vis-à-vis. Harry essaya de toutes ses forces de garder la bouche fermée jusqu'à ce que l'autre lui morde la lèvre. Harry voulut pousser un cri mais la langue de l'autre l'en empêcha. Celle-ci se mouvait à toute vitesse essayant de trouver sa jumelle, quand se fut fait commença un ballet jusqu'à ce qu'Harry décide de le refroidir un peu ….

**- C'est glacé mais efficace. **

Un sceau d'eau glacée venait de lui tomber dessus, et contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Harry, l'homme avait seulement sourit et l'avait lâché. A présent l'homme étudiait Harry de la tête au pied, pour se donner contenance le Survivant essuya sa lèvre en sang qui en même temps guérissait. Remarquant que l'homme le fixait toujours Harry rougit et commença à arranger ses vêtements nerveux.

**- Cessez donc de gesticuler !** s'énerva l'homme. Celui-qui-a-survecu perdu patience.

**- Si vous arrêtiez de me mater. De toute façon j'en ai assez**. Son Sauveur haussa un sourcil.

**- Suivez moi, vous allez vous changer.** Dit l'homme qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'énervement de son interlocuteur.

**- Allez au diable !!!** rugit Harry

**- Pas sans vous… **dit une voix sensuelle.

**- Dites moi pourquoi je suis là ? **S'écria le Brun insensible.

**- Je ne vous ai pas obligé à venir** lui répondit le Mangemort. **Mais suivez moi et je répondrai à toutes vos questions.**

Harry regarda l'homme partagé. Etait-il digne de confiance ? De toute évidence celui-ci ne faisait pas ça pour rien, il en était sûr. Il poursuivait un but mais lequel. La dernière phrase du Mangemort le décida.

**- Je croyais les Gryffondors plus courageux …**

**- Très bien. Que dois je faire ?** demanda t il en soupirant ayant parfaitement compris la tactique de l'autre.

**- Est-ce une proposition ?** répondit son interlocuteur d'un air malicieux.

**- **…

**- Vraiment je prends ça pour un oui**.

Avant qu**'**Harry n'est le temps de faire un geste l'homme s'avança et le tira par les pans de sa robe pour le coller à lui.

**- Mais vous n'allez pas bien espèce de pervers ! Où sommes nous ? **Une nouvelle fois son sauveur venait de transplaner à son insu.

**- Chez moi. Je vais vous donnez une tenue plus appropriée et alléchante…** A ces mots il s'avança devant lui, une armoire y était présente et jurait avec le décor. Il était évident que l'homme savait que ça se passerait comme ça ; il avait déjà tout prévu. C'était déroutant… comment cet homme faisait-il pour toujours avoir un train d'avance.

**- Tout simplement car je vous connais, et votre caractère est imprevisible.** Répondit il d'un ton joyeux.

**- Désolé je ne savais pas que j'avais parlé à haute voix**. Et à son plus grand énervement il rougit encore.

**- Tenez mettez ça**. Le Mangemort lui tendait ce qui ressemblait à une tenue magnifique et très cher.

**- Comment vous appelez vous ? **Demanda Harry en relevant la tête vers l'homme qu'il pu enfin étudier. Son Sauveur avait les cheveux courts, plaqués, presque blonds et ils semblaient briller à la lumière. Ses yeux quant à eux, étaient gris, d'un magnifique gris…

**- Etes vous sûr que vous ne voulez pas reconsidérer ma proposition de tout à l'heure, cela pourrait être une expérience enrichissante pour nous deux. **Voyant le regard furieux d**'**Harry revenu sur terre, il ajouta **Je me nomme Dorian.**

**- Dorian ce prénom ne vous convient pas tout à fait … **

**- Vraiment ? Et bien comment m'appelez vous dans vos rêves ? **dit-il d'un ton sensuel qui échappa à Harry

**- Et bien je disais l'inconnu. Mais etes vous sûr que nous ne nous connaissions pas … Eh de quel rêve parlez vous !!!!!!**

**- Allons calmez vous, je plaisantais. Eh bien habillez vous. **

**- A ce propos que reprochez vous à ma tenue. **Demanda Harry avec une moue adorable

**- Vous savez parfaitement utiliser vos atouts meme inconsciemment **murmura Dorian.

**- Dorian ? **

**- Eh bien vous utilisez mon prénom et vous n'allez pas tarder à me tutoyer.** Déclara Dorian d'un ton glacial. Ce qui n'impressionna pas le Survivant.

**- Et pourquoi pas, tu m'as sauvé la vie, embrassé et TU m'habilles. Et puis tu peux m'appeler Harry.**

Dorian le fixait une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard. Il s'avança d'une démarche féline vers le Gryffondor qui reculait à chaque pas du blond, mais finit acculé contre le mur. Il se pencha tout doucement, Harry ferma les yeux pour concentrer sa magie au cas où l'autre lui sauterait dessus. Mais au moment où leurs lèvres allaient rentrer en contact, il se détourna et susurra à l'oreille de sa proie dos au mur (dans tout les sens du terme) :

**- Il est trop tard à présent. Autrefois j'aurais voulu entendre ces mots mais en vain … Tu m'es et resteras toujours interdit …** Il avait dit cela sur un ton profond, Harry en frissonna, il n'avait jamais été aussi touché. Dans un élan de compassion, il leva sa main et voulut caresser la peau du Mangemort malgré le masque. Mais ce dernier la stoppa, la pris, la retourna, et empressa la paume contre ses lèvres. Ce qui provoqua un frisson chaud, agréable, et traître le long de sa colonne vertébrale, qui lui donnait envie de l'embrasser doucement, juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il partageait sa peine.

**- Non je ne veux pas de pitié, je veux autre chose de ta part… Quand je tends le bras tu es à ma portée, et pourtant tu es inaccessible.**

Harry ne su que répliquer. Comme pour affirmer ses dires, Dorian tendit la main et frôlala joue du jeune homme qui eut un frisson, puis remonta tout doucement vers sa bouche. Il caressait du bout des doigts les lèvres du Survivant.

**- Va te changer à présent.** Rappela-t-il d'une voix douce.

**- Ou… Oui.** Bégaya Harry.

Il prit les affaires et se dirigea vers la porte que lui montrait Dorian. Il couru presque et s'enferma le souffle court. Dorian le terrifiait autant qu'il l'attirait. Il s'habilla et se regarda dans le miroir : il était magnifique. Ainsi, sa tenue était bleue nuit avec des étoiles argents et une lune sur sa cape, le col était relevé avec des bordures dorées. Le masque qui accompagnait la tenue était tout aussi magnifique, Harry qui avait toujours pensé que le bleu jurait avec ses yeux était surpris… Sa tenue à l'évidence avait été choisie avec soin, et d'après ce qu'il avait remarqué sur le salon et la salle de bain dans laquelle il était, le Mangemort avait bon goût. Il sortit de la salle de bain décidé à se concentrer sur le but de sa présence ici : tuer Voldemort.

**- Je suis prêt !!! **

**- Parfait** répondit l'homme.

Harry rougit il était magnifique vêtu au couleur des Serpentards.

**- Je te fais de l'effet **s'amusa Dorian.

**- Cessez de dire des inepties ! **s'indigna Harry.

**- Je préférais Dorian.**

**- Quand vous arrêterez de me titiller.**

**- Si tel est ton désir.** Murmura t-il en s'inclinant et baisant la main d**'**Harry.

**- Espèce de crétin** S'écria Harry. En lui donnant un coup de point qui arracha à moitie le masque de l'autre.

Quand il le remarque il le remit d'un geste de la main rapide mais précis.

**- Quel curieux** se moqua Dorian** Et quelle force.**

**- Quel coureur !** répliqua Harry. **Quand à ma force elle …. Attendez un peu ! Comment avez-vous fait pour bloquer mon coup de tout à l'heure dans la ruelle ?**

**- Je suis sûr que votre perspicacité légendaire a déjà résolu ce mystère.** Dit-il d'un sourire angélique.

**- Une potion de puissance ! Vous saviez que je suis plus fort que vous physiquement et que je vous en collerais une au moindre écart de conduite de votre part et vous en avez profité.**

**- Brillante analyse** le félicita l'autre.

**- Je me demande si je dois vous en mettre une pour votre audace ou être clément.**

**- Eh bien vos chevilles ont drôlement enflées. **

Harry leva son point une nouvelle fois mais cette fois Dorian était prêt il excusa son geste et s'en suivit des enchaînements de coups que le Mangemort parait ou évitait. Quand Harry trébucha ce qui fit sourire son adversaire.

**- A vous, montrez moi que vous vous défendez aussi bien que vous attaquez.**

Harry sauta sur ses jambes, prêt à relever le défi. Dorian attaquait sans repis Harry qui était le meilleur et il le savait tout les deux, était étonné par l'agilité du blond. Mais, lassé par le dernier coup qu'il n'avait pas réussi à parer, et qui lui vaudrait sûrement un bleu au visage le lendemain, il décida d'en finir. Si Dorian était rapide, lui il était puissant. Il se baissa et faucha les jambes de son adversaire de toute sa force en faisant un tour sur lui-même ; Dorian ne réussit pas à sauter à temps, et se retrouva allongé par terre, un corps aux courbes parfaites allongé sur lui avec un sourire éblouissant et les yeux pétillants.

**- Ma meilleure défense a toujours été l'attaque.**

**- Hum…** Grogna le Blond.

**- Si ça peut rassurer ton ego tu es doué.** Sans s'en rendre compte Harry était retourn**é** au tutoiement.

**- Si ça ne t'ennuie pas je préfère être au dessus pour ce genre d'activité. Mais si tu veux tout savoir je suis sûrement meilleur que toi dans d'autres activités toutes aussi physiques **dit-il d'un ton remplit de sous entendus.

Harry se releva précipitamment craignant pour sa vertu. Quand il réalisa quelque chose :

**- Tu m'as tutoyé **s'étonna Harry

**- C'est possible** répliqua d'un calme. En se relevant

**- Tu es vraiment lunatique** constata Harry

**- De la part de quelqu'un qui réagit au quart de tour car il est incapable de maîtriser ses émotions, je trouve ça audacieux…**

**- Moi au moins je leur fais face et je les assume mes émotions, et puis je ne suis qu'un stupide Gryffondor qui agit souvent sans réfléchir et qui s'en sort toujours**. Déclara Harry d'un ton sérieux le même qu'il employait lors d'une bataille ou lorsqu'il agissait en sauveur. Un ton qui n'acceptait aucune réplique, qui n'était pas orgueilleux, mais qui semblait avoir été réfléchit. Le ton d'une personne qui a vécue : un ton d'adulte

**- Mais cette fois il va falloir vous maîtriser et user de votre charme enfin,… de votre corps pour soutirer des informations capitales.**

**- Tout les gens ne pensent pas qu'avec leurs hormones** s'indigna Harry.

**- Bienvenue dans mon monde_ Harry_** Dit-il en l'aggripant par le taille et en transplanant.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur _:

**Coucou**

**Dans le prochain chapitre Lord Voldemort en pleine possession de ses moyens … **

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews !!! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ce premier chapitre aurait autant de succès… Pour tout vous dire je crois qu'Aki me porte chance.**

**Je trouvais ce premier chapitre fade mais bon… Si ça vous plait c'est le plus important !!!!**

**Bisous**

**Ps : J'ai laisse les commentaires de ma Bêta pour les reviews je les trouvais marrants, non ?**

**Ps2 : (pas la console) Je voudrais savoir comment on fait pour conserver les tirets au début de chaque dialogue car ils disparaissent dés que je publie ?! Merci de me répondre.**

**Harry-Gold-Child **

_Voici le commentaire d'Aki (ma Bêta) :_

**Alors ? **

**J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aussi !  
Ma petite Harry-Gold-Child se donne à fond dans ses fics !  
se met à genoux Encouragez la s'il vous plait !! Ca lui fera énormément plaisir :)**

**Merci mille fois de la lire, enjoy !**

**Et JOYEUX NOEL !!!!!!!!!! oh ooh ooh !**


	3. face à face

**Le Bel Inconnu**

_**Disclaiming**_:_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR. _

_**Genre**__ : Drama, Slash _

_**Couple**__ : Harry et …_

_**Résumé**__ : Lors d'un bal de Mangemort où Harry s'est déguisé Voldemort s'amourache de lui mais ce n'est pas le seul …_

_**Réponses au**_**x**_** reviews**_ :

_Lady Morgane Slytherin :__ Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Tu la trouves amusante ? Ah bon ? Pourquoi pas après tout ! Merci encore Bisous_

_Sayuri :__Salut ! Merci pour tes compliments ! J'adore toujours ça ! Ce Mangemort mystérieux sera bientôt dévoilé… Mais pas dans ce chapitre… Je tien as conservé le mystère le plus longtemps possible. Sorry Et ma fic n'a pas l'air géniale …elle l'EST !!! Mes chevilles ? Bah… Elles vont bien contrairement à ma tête ! Lol Merci encore Bises_

_La-Shinegami__ : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Malheureusement je ne peux te révéler qui est le Blond… je vais préserver le mystère encore un peu… Alors patiente encore un peu…Gros Bisous Et merci encore !_

_Keurjani__ : Kikoo ! Merci pour ton mot ! Dorian est mon fantasme ! Lol ! Je me suis imaginé le type d'homme que je veux et le voila !!!!!!! Beau résultat n'est ce pas ? Gros Bisous._

_Sahada__ : Coucou voici une review dont nous avons déjà discuté ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera excellent car je l'ai pas mal bosser et je suis persuadé que Aki aussi. Car plus je travaille un texte plus il y a des fautes malheureusement ! Merci à toi. Enorme Bisous à toi une de mes premières et plus fidèles fan !!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Sissidu57500__ : Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Du matin ? Tu es une lève tôt ? Bienvenue au club ! Je suis ravie de bien t'avoir fait débuter ta journée. La modestie tu te rendras vite compte que c'est pas mon fort ! Lol J'espère que cette suite sera aussi « géniale » que le autres chapitres ! Merci. Big Kiss._

_DemiZ-Riddle__ : Kikoo ! Merci de m'avoir laisser un commentaire…surtout qu'il est positif. Voici la suite n espérant ne pas te décevoir. Gros Zoubis_

_Lady Ange Shadow__ : Salut Shad !__Bienvenue à toi ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu du voyage, mais je te conseille tout de même s'attacher ta ceinture ! Car voici la suite. Gros Bisous_

_Nepheria__ : Coucou ! Je suis très étonné je n me souviens pas avoir reçu se message ! Sinon je t'aurais répondu sur le champ. Tu me l'as probablement envoyé pendant une realinisiation du site qui s'est suivi d'un bug de mon compte ! Donc je suis profondément désolé et je te présente mes plus sincères excuses. Je suis vraiment navré. Et avec beaucoup beaucoup de retard Bonne année. Je dois aussi t'avouer que ton message vient de me faire prendre conscience que je n'ai pas publié de nouveau chapitre depuis longtemps. Merci encore et encore désolé. Gros bisous._

_Dramyre Lovy__ : Coucou ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera mieux que le premier car c'est un peu comme ça que je le ressens. Si Dorian est vraiment le vrai prénom du sauveur d'Harry… Hum… Eh Ben… Je suis désolé je ne peux pas te répondre enfin pas encore… enfin si… Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce chapitre répondra de façon clair et précise à ta question. Contrairement à moi. Gros Bisous_

_Vegastar37__ : Kikoo ! Merci pour ta review ! Eh bien si ce « Mangemort » t'intrigue et bien ce n'est pas fini. Je compte faire duré le suspend le plus longtemps possible, tout en vous laissant quelque indices. Gros Bisous et Bonne lecture._

_Jully Reed __: Tout d'abord Bonne fête à toi aussi avec beaucoup de retard ! Vraiment désolé ! Je dois avouer que les review que vous m'avez envoyé pour ce chapitre ne sont pas tous arrivé vu que j'avais un énorme problème avec mon compte à cet époque de l'année. Donc je te présente mais plus sincère excuses. Et je te remercie de m'avoir laissé une review ! Je suis ravie que les dialogues te plaisent, surtout que je réfléchie énormément à ceux qui peuvent s'envoyer comme pique à la figure ! Désolé mais je ne peux pas te dire qui est ce Mangemort masqué. Et je te jure que quand j'ai écrit cette fic je n'ai pas pensé à Zorro. Et tu vas vite t'en rendre compte. Bien que je considère comme mon Dorian d'amour (et oui il est à moi) comme ayant beaucoup plus de classe, de panache que Zorro. Pas que je n'aime pas Zorro je ne loupais pas un épisode quand j'étais petite. Quand à changé l'apparence d'un personnage… je ne sais pas si je dois te répondre… Disons que je tiens aux caractéristiques de mes personnages même si d'ordinaire j'aime les embellir… Je ne peux pas plus répondre à ta question. Sinon cela te gâchera la surprise !!! Lol Merci encore et Gros Kissous !_

_Amaia009__ : Hello ! Cela me ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Et je suis toujours heureuse de découvrir de nouveau lecteur ! Merci à toi. Bisous_

_Petite- Abeille__ : Joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi avec beaucoup de retard. Je suis profondément attristé que je n'ai répondu à aucun de vos meilleurs vœux à cause d'un problème de mon compte !!! Grr Grr. Je suis furieuse mais je ferai tout pour que cela ne se reproduise pas ! Merci encore et Gros Bisous._

_Superluna-Slash__ : Coucou ! Et bien je vois que mes publications se font aussi rare que les tiennes ! Cela aurait-il rapport avec le plagiat dont on a accusé ? Peu importe… Merci à toi surtout que je suis « une de tes fics préférées » Mais je compte bien devenir ta préférée !!! Alors dis moi si j'ai réussi ! Quand à Voldemort en pleine possession de ses moyens c'est parti ! Bien que j'ai changé mes plans pour ce chapitre. Gros Poutous_

_Zaika __: Hello ! Merci pour ton compliment. Merci de toujours me soutenir. Quand à répondre à ta question sous jacente… Je suis désolé mais c'est non ! Eh oui il y a que Aki qui a le droit de savoir qui est Dorian surtout que c'est elle qui a choisi son prénom ! Big Bisous et Bonne Lecture !_

_666Naku__ : Coucou ! Merci pour ton encouragement ! Désole mais je ne peux révéler qui est Dorian ou même répondre à ta question tu le sera dans 2 ou 3 chapitres qui est Dorian. En attendant j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te fer patienter sans trop de rancœur à mon égard. Kissous _

_Jo __: Salut ! Merci de me laisser un commentaire ! Ce nouveau chapitre est beaucoup plus travaillé que les précédents et j'espère qui les surpassera. Gros Bisous_

_Karasu666__ : Coucou ! Merci d'être fidèle au poste. Ca me fait toujours très plaisir, surtout que en général tu es toujours la première a me reviewver (j'espère que ce verbe existe). Voici la suite ou l'on rentre un peu plus dans l'histoire et ces détails. Merci encore et Gros Gros Gros Poutous !!!_

_Elise__ : Hello ! Meri pour ta fic et bonne fête avec des nombreux mois de retard ! Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir écrit plus tôt ! Voici la suite ! Grosses Bises !_

_Aki-No-Subaku__ : Coucou ! Merci à toi de me corriger à chaque bêtise que j'écrie ! Mais il ne faut rien révéler de l'intrigue !__J'adore quand les hommes sont entreprenants sans exagérer pas toi ? Et oui, Harry a suffisamment d'atout pour les utiliser !!!! Lol Merci pour les compliments !!! J'adore ça ! Merchiiiiiiiiii (moi aussi je ne le dirai jamais assez !) Gros Gros Enormes Poutous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Yaoi Gravi Girl __: Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir remotivé lol ! Comme promis c'est les vacances dont je publie et écrit…. Merci pour les compliments, car j'essaye vraiment de travailler la psychologie de mes personnages. Gros gros Bisous_

_Commentaire générale du début : Alors,…_

_Tout d'abord vous êtes beaucoup à me demander qui est Dorian. Malheureusement, je ne peux vous le révéler ! Cela risquerai de vous gâcher la surprise ! En effet, beaucoup commence à croire que Dorian est un personnage que j'ai crée en plus de ceux de J.K.R. Mais non ! Les personnages de Mme Rowling sont suffisamment variés, complet et nombreux pour les utilisés. Du moins pour moi vous avez tout à fait le droit d'apprécier la touche de nouveauté et d'innovation qu'apporte un personnage ne plus. Moi-même j'apprécie ! Mais bon, j'estime ne pas avoir assez de talent pour inventer le caractère d'un personnage ses caractéristiques physiques et tout le travail supplémentaire que demanderai un nouveau personnage !_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous souhaiter une joyeuse fête plus tôt ! Mon Pc avait quelque problème de compte les review n'allait pas directement dans ma boite mail. Donc je ne pensais pas que j'en avais reçu …autant. Donc encore une fois je vous présente toutes mes excuses_

_Ce chapitre a été très long a venir et je m'en excuse !!!!_

_Joyeux Noël a tous et Bonne Année_

**Chapitre 2 ****: Première rencontre**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour apercevoir malgré les ténèbres. Un magnifique château se dressant parmis les arbres, qui ne formaient que des ombres menaçantes. Poudlard, paressait moderne comparé à celui-ci. Il était composé de pierre et de marbre. Sept tours, dont deux d'entre elles était renforcées par des contres forts. Celle-ci était dispersées de par et d'autre du château. Des hautes murailles maintenaient ses tours, ce qui renforçait le sentiment de forteresse imprenable. Pourtant des petites fenêtres et meurtieres décoraient les remparts. Dans le cercle que formaient les murailles il y avait un avancement dans ce que Harry pensait être un jardin. Des sons et de la lumière semblait y provenir, rendant ce lieu un peu moins sinistre :

- Quand tu auras envie de visiter, fais-moi signe. Le Railla Dorian qui avait remarqué le regard admiratif du Brun.

- Je repère les lieux, au cas ou cela tournerait mal… Répliqua Harry.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la seule personne dont tu dois avoir peur c'est _Lui_ et…moi…

Harry n'eut pas besoin de demander qui était se « Lui ». Il fixa Dorian surpris, mais devant le regard insistant, avec lequel celui-ci lui répondait, Le brun détourna le regard en rougissant, ce qui fit rire son vis-à-vis. Le Brun l'observa à la dérober et sourit à son tour. Les yeux argent de son guide, concurrençaient la lueur des étoiles. Il avait toujours aimé le étoiles, elles étaient tellement lumineuse et pourtant elles étaient seules éloignés les unes des autres. Elles n'avaient besoin de personne pour briller. Il les avait tellement observés qu'il pouvait lire l'heure grâce à celle-ci. Il était minuit depuis peu… Il regarda la montre de son oncle, celle-ci lui confirma : Minuit et quart. On était le 31 Octobre le même jour de son enlèvement, par Voldemort. Il eu un petit sourire. Depuis son retour les étoiles lui semblaient signe d'espoir. Soudain, des souvenirs surgirent : Il était attaché en sang ; il pleurait à genoux devant Voldemort ; il était allongé, à ces côtés un homme lui caressait les cheveux…

- Potter ! Potter !

Le nommé comme au sortit d'un rêve ou cauchemard, secoua la tête comme pour chassés ses furtives images. Il avait mal à la tête comme si on lui martelait le crâne. Dorian le regardait faire, un regard indéchiffrable. Lentement Harry reprenait une respiration normale, ainsi que cours à la réalité. Ses images provenaient du plus profond de sa mémoire. Il avait sentit sa magie tentée de briser un scellé à l'intérieur de lui. Apparemment, il avait été soumis à un sortilège d'oubli. Ceci expliquerait cela. Etrangement, ce qui le troublait le plus était le dernier souvenir qui l'avait traversé. Il était dans un lit avec… un HOMME !!! Et cela réfutait sa théorie. Si ces souvenirs étaient issus de sa capture par Voldemort. Il était impossible qui se trouve avec un homme dans un LIT !!! Il n'avait jamais été attiré par la gente masculine et pourtant il côtoyait de très beau spécimen. Pourtant il y avait sérieusement remit en cause ses convictions après le baiser échangé avec Dorian lors de sa libération. Quand il sentit le regard de celui-ci sur lui. Une bouffé de colère injustifiée l'envahit. C'était probablement sa faute. Depuis que se type l'avait embrassé, tout allait de travers.

Dorian lassé d'être ignoré, posa la main sur l'épaule du Brun, pour lui rappeler sa présence. Cela le fit frissonné, il s'en voulut pour ca, il le gifla, avec un regard de pure haine. Le Mangemort, surprit d'être ainsi frappé, enserra de sa main droite, ce cou pale et tentant qu'il rêvait de marquer comme sien. Ses yeux onyx n'étaient plus que deux feintes.

Harry savait que Dorian ne méritait pas cette soudaine colère, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Surtout qu'une petite voix intérieure ne cessait de lui répéter, que l'impression qu'ils avaient de se connaître n'était pas du au hasard. Mais son souffle se bloqua quand une main douce l'étrangla. Et encore une fois cette impression de déjà vu recommença. Il avait déjà vécu cette situation auparavant avec ce même homme. Il le griffa espérant le faire lâcher prise. Sa magie se rassembla en lui, en vue d'une attaque. Mais il la retint, il n'avait rien à craindre…. Comment pouvait-il affirmer une telle chose ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même mais cette voix qui lui disait que cette situation n'était pas inédite lui disait et qu'une fois encore il ne lui ferai rien. Harry n'était absolument pas rassuré par cette intuition, surtout que pour l'instant elle n'avait pas fait ces preuves. Mais il décida de se laisser une chance et releva la tête et croisa l'acier. Et la il comprit que cette voix avait raison, Dorian ne lui ferai rien. Il connaissait ses yeux ainsi que ce regard… Il sentit de nouveau sa tête l'élancer…

Dorian se laissa submerger par ses sentiments. Il observait avec satisfaction les halètements étouffés de son vis-à-vis. Il ignora la douleur des ongles du Brun sur sa peau. Il attendait, il savait que Le Survivant pouvait se libérer. Au fond de lui il espérait que la riposte du Survivant le calmerai et l'empêcherai de prendre de nouveau de telle liberté. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se dégager. Le masque bleu et argent de Celui-qui-a-survecu (peut-être plus pour longtemps), glissa le long de son visage. Dorian faillit le lâcher. Malgré son visage rougit, Harry le regardait, d'un regard confiant et autre chose… Quelque chose qui n'a pas vu depuis longtemps, quelque chose qui n'aurait plus du voir… Comme au ralentit il desserra sa poigne. Celui-qui-a-Survecu s'effondra sur le sol haletant et toussant.

- De quoi te rappelles-tu ? Devina Dorian.

- Je … Je ne vois…pas de quoi … tu parles. Parvint à articuler Harry.

- Tes yeux sont plus sincères que tes lèvres… Murmura le Blond.

Harry se redressa pour lui faire face.

- De quoi te mêles tu ? Tu ne sais rien de moi. Je ne te connais pas ! S'énerva Harry.

- Vraiment ? Et lorsque l'on te frappait, lorsque tu pleurais, lorsque nous étions ensemble… Qu'étais-je pour toi ? Que serai-je pour toi ? Murmura Dorian

Devant le regard perdu que lui adressait son vis-à-vis, il soupira. Harry se remémora les dernières images qui lui avaient traversés la tête. Il se concentra en espérant voir d'autre chose, mais il arrêta tout de suite, un mal de tête l'envahit. Dorian, le fixa attendant une réponse qua Harry ne pouvait lui donner du moins pas tout de suite… Il se dirigea vers la porte centrale qui permettait d'enter dans la forteresse d'un pas pressé sans se soucier si Harry le suivait. Le Gryffondor regarda derrière lui. Il savait qu'en l'accompagnant quelque chose allait changer. Il serra les poings, un éclat au sol attira son attention. Son masque dont les paillettes luisaient dans la nuit l'avait éclairé, comme les étoiles. Il ramassa son masque, et cacha son joli minois. Il était un Gryffondor, foncer sans réfléchir était ses qualités, il n'allait pas faillir à sa réputation. Et puis il n'allait pas faire demi-tour en si bon chemin. D'ailleurs, ses images l'intriguaient il voulait en savoir plus, en espérant que sa chance insolente l'aiderait toujours à s'en sortir. Il courut après Dorian :

- Attend !

Dorian se retourna, un visage crispé par la colère. Le Survivant en fut un instant déstabilisé, mais il continua de traverser le parc. Harry le rejoignit, essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible. Il lui sourit faisant fi du regard noir qui le transperçait :

- C'est vrai je n'étais pas été franc avec toi. Je m'en excuse. Dit-il le plus sincèrement possible.

Le regard que lui adressa le Mangemort le fit frissonner. Ses yeux étaient plus noirs que gris. Son instinct lui intimait de se préparer à un affrontement, mais il décida de suivre sa voix Gryffondoresque qui lui disait que d'agir de cette façon énervera davantage le Serpentard. Il décida de se taire et d'attendre. Mais il avait forcé sa chance et sous estimé la colère de son vis-à-vis qui le prit par le col et l'attira violemment à lui.

- Tu m'as condamné à l'enfer ! Hurla-t-il

Il plaqua d'un geste rageur ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis, les meurtrissant, le faisant saigner. En espérant qu'ainsi il ne l'oublierai plus. Harry ne pu que se laisser faire, il méritait probablement cette colère même si il ne s'en souvenait plus. Soudain il eut mal au cœur, celui-ci se resserrait comme pris dans un étau Son cerveau semblait en ébullition comme si il essayait de combattre contre une intrusion. Le Mangemort devait arrêter maintenant, tout tournait autour de lui, et il avait tellement mal à la tête. Il leva sa main et caressa la joue de Dorian dans un geste affectif. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il risquait de défaillir à tout moment. Mais celui-ci se recula comme si il avait été brûlé. Comme si il venait de réaliser son geste, il cessa de maltraiter de lèvres du Gryffondor et lâcha son col. Le Survivant pu retrouver son souffle. Son mal de tête s'était soudainement arrêté, comme si il avait un rapport direct avec Dorian. Il eut un silence, durant lequel Harry hésita à prendre la parole, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte.

- Que s'est-il passé entre nous ? Demanda Harry mal à l'aise du regard transperçant et argent du Mangemort.

- Tu aimerais que je te réponde « rien » n'est ce pas ? Dit-il d'un ton glacial

- Que dois-je comprendre ? Demanda Harry d'un ton cassant.

- Comprendre ? Dorian ri d'un rire amer. Mais tu as si bien compris que tu as fui. Sans doute con côté Serpentard… Ajouta-t-il

- Jamais ! Jamais, je n'aurais fui ! Tu entends ! Jamais ! Hurla Harry. Il réalisa qu'il avait peur de découvrir la vérité et l'allusion à son « côté Serpentard » l'énerva davantage. Il se savait incontrôlable quand il se laissait submerger par la colère. Il n'aurait pas fui, il n'abandonnai jamais personne.

- Alors pourquoi hurles-tu dans ce cas ? Que croyais-tu ? Que ta condition de Gryffondor te protégeait de la lâcheté ? Déclara sarcastiquement le Blond

- Je n'aurais jamais agit de cette façon. Murmura Harry en baissant la voix et le regard. Il commençait à douter. Il se rappelle l'incident ave Remus et de sa perte de mémoire. Il savait que sa magie… ou lui était prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Et puis il le savait depuis le début que pour un Gryffondor il lui arrivait d'être aussi Roublard et rusé qu'un Serpentard. D'ailleurs n'avait-il pas failli y être… Cependant Dorian l'interrompit dans ses lamentations.

- « A défaut du pardon… Murmura mystérieusement celui-ci.

- laisse venir l'oublie »…Merlin ? Demanda Harry

- Exact. Ce sont les derniers mots que tu m'as dis avant de m'oublier... Alors que j'attendais autre chose de ta part…

Le Mangemort ne le regardait pas, il observait le ciel étoilé. Ces yeux d'acier étaient redevenus perles. Harry fut terriblement troublé, Dorian était magnifique ainsi. Il le troublait plus que de raison. Comment avait-il pu vouloir oublier quelqu'un qui lui était si proche ? La seule raison qui lui venait à l'esprit ce fut qu'il avait du lui faire quelque chose d'horrible pour qui choisisse de l'oublier au même titre que Voldemort et de son emprisonnement. Il ne savait que faire, il ne pouvait comprendre sa douleur. Il tenta tout de même de rompre ce silence qui le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Dorian, tu…

- Il vaut peut - être mieux que tu ais tout oublié… L'interrompi-t-il. Mais peu importe... Il faut laisser le passé dans l'oublie et l'avenir à la providence…

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant également de fixer la lune et les étoiles. Il avait fui ? C'était lui-même qui avait choisi d'oublier. Durant tout le long de leur échange, Dorian avait eut un regard voilé par la peine. Il savait que lors de sa capture, il avait souffert. Les marques blafardes qui ornaient par endroit sa peau halée, le lui rappelaient. Et surtout cette impression de manque, comme si quelque chose lui manquait ou quelqu'un… Et ce scellé qu'il avait sentit en lui comme si une partie de sa tête avait été bloquée. Dés qu'il essayait par lui-même de se concentrer sur ce scellé un mal de crâne l'envahissait. «Il faut laisser le passé dans l'oublie et l'avenir à la providence » ? Il riait intérieurement, l'avenir à la providence ? Pour le conduire ou ? Et quel avenir ? Le Destin ne lui avait jamais été favorable pourquoi cela changerai maintenant… Il n'eut pas le temps de philosopher davantage, Dorian le rappela à l'ordre.

- Cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de faire fonctionner ton cerveau. Cela fait des années que la connections n'a pas été faites et tu risques de grillé le peu de neurones qui te reste.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? Qu'est ce que cela vous apporte de me provoquez vous êtes inférieur à moi aussi bien physiquement que magiquement ? Que cherchez vous _Dorian_ ? Dit Harry en s'exhortant au calme. Ces nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve et cela n'avait pas été le cas depuis longtemps. Bizarrement cette pique lui rappela son ennemi d'enfance Drago Malefoy à peine eut-il cette pensé qu'une bouffé de haine pure l'envahit. Ce qui le surprit au fon de lui il savait qu'il avait excusé partiellement la trahison du jeune Malefoy, alors pourquoi cette soudaine colère.

- Cela fait beaucoup de question… Mais je vais répondre à la principal… Ce que je cherche ? Je l'ai déjà trouvé… Dit-il en le fixant. Mais vous ne devriez pas prendre mes paroles au pied de la lettre, je ne dis jamais de choses inutiles. Et vous énervez à la moindre contrariété n'est pas ce que l'on attend du chef de la lumière…. Dorian fit une courte pose, comme si il en avait trop dit, puis il ajouta. Je préfère lorsque TU me tutoies… Cela fait plus intime tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda-t-il redonnant un ton badin à leur conversation. Comme pour signifie que le sujet était clos.

Harry ne fit pas attention aux dernières paroles de Dorian. Il analysa sa première remarque, puis fit le lien avec la dernière chose qu'il faisait, lorsque son sarcasme l'avait interrompu. Et il comprit. Il avait seulement dit cela pour, qu'il s'évite un mal de crâne. Donc il savait se quel sort, il avait été victime et quels étaient les symptômes. Harry aurait voulu rire, il pensa à Dumbledore qui avait l'habitude parler par énigme. Et tous ses sentiments négatifs s'envolèrent. Etrangement il se sentit heureux que Dorian se soucie de son sort.

- Tu ne peux pas parler comme tout le monde ! Se plaigna Harry sur un ton faussement ennuyé.

- Je ne vois pas absolument de quoi tu parles. Répondit le Mangemort avec mauvaise fois, avec un mouvement orgueilleux de la tête.

Harry ri, et cela lu fi du bien. Cela lui permit de détresser, et de se décompresser. Il se revit à Poudlard qui était probablement les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Il se remémora ce geste exécuté par Drago Malefoy. Dés qu'il songea à lui, il sentit une douce mélancolie l'envahir, mais qui laissa place une nouvelle fois à une nouvelle vague de haine pure. Cela lui fit peur et chassa cette sensation.

- Nous sommes en retard.

- Pardon ? Demanda Harry qui décidément avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre Le Mangemort dans ses pensées.

- Nous sommes en retard. Donc nous devons faire une entrée… remarquée. Expliqua Dorian en le regardant un sourire étrange aux lèvres, ce qui ne rassurait absolument pas Harry.

- Certainement pas. S'écria Harry qui venait de comprendre.

- Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, amour.

- Amour ? S'exclama Harry ave une grimace de dégoût. Cela sonne vraiment faut dans votre bouche.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, avant tu aimais beaucoup…Amour.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Dés que Dorian l'attaquait sur ses souvenirs, il était incapable de se défendre, et cela commençait à devenir franchement agaçant. Et ce n'était pas la seule chose qui l'agacait. Les sauts d'humeur de Dorian le destablisait. Il pouvait se montrer doux et compréhensif et peu après se montrer violent. Et ces idées beaucoup trop…dangereuse…

- Voldemort déteste que nous soyons en retard, surtout quand c'est l'organisateur.

- C'est toi qui organises le bal !?

- Evidemment. Comment auriez pu avoir une invitation sinon ? De plus si c'est un bal masqué c'est car j'ai expressément prévu votre présence. Il aurait été de très mauvais goût que l'on vous reconnaisse aussi bien pour toi que pour moi. Répondit Le Mangemort d'un ton sec.

Harry baissa la tête. Il n'avait jamais pris conscience des risques qu'encourait Dorian. Il avait été égoïste. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour l'inviter. Dorian reprit la parole, mais le ton avait changé. Il était beaucoup plus dur et surtout sérieux. Comme si il se doutait que Harry venait enfin, de comprendre le danger de leur « mission ». Il préféra le prévenir :

- N'oublie pas, ici ne fait confiance à personne… même à moi. J'essaierai de veiller sur toi du mieux que je pourrais …comme je l'ai toujours fait. Mais ici je suis avant tout un Mangemort avant d'être ton cavalier. Donc je te demanderai de ne pas m'en vouloir… Ce que je fais je ne le fais pas par plaisir. Dorian attendit un mot, un geste pour pouvoir continuer ces mises en garde.

- Je… je ferai attention. Je ne te causerai pas de souci.

- Parfait. D'ailleurs avant que tu ne t'étonnes je préfère te prévenir…tu ne pourras entendre mon nom.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Harry qui commençait à perdre le fil de la conversation.

- Lorsque mon nom sera prononcé tu n'entendras qu'un bourdonnement.

- Mais pourquoi je l'ai entendu quand tu me la dis alors ? l'interrogea le Survivant perplexe.

- … Je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de poser des questions si pertinentes…

- En admettant le fait que tu ne le penses pas et que ce n'est qu'un sarcasme, c'est tout de même très agaçant. Déclara Harry

- Tout simplement parce que Dorian n'est pas mon vrai prénom. Faisant fi de la dernière remarque du Brun. C'est toi qui l'as voulut, comme je te l'ai dit tu as fui, sans un regard en arrière.

Comme pour illustrer ces dires, il se pencha pour murmurer son prénom à l'oreille du Survivant, celui-ci frissonna lorsque un souffle chaud s'approcha de son oreille. Les lèvres de Dorian frôlaient cet organe sensible. Mais comme prévu il n'entendit qu'un léger bourdonnement. Dorian ravi de son effet, fixa Harry droit dans les yeux, comme pour lui prouver qu'il le dominait. Puis, il s'avança, vers la porte, Harry sur ses talons. Quand ils arrivèrent, devant celle-ci. Le Mangemort, sortit une lame de sa poche et se fit une légère entaille à la main. Il posa sa main blessée au milieu des deux serpents, qui faisait office de poignet. Le sang qui coula réveilla les Serpents, qui se déroulèrent et libérèrent l'entrée de la porte :

- Sois sur tes gardes et ne t'éloignes pas de moi ! Lui Rappela Dorian.

Harry acquiesça, et suivit Dorian qui pénétrait dans le château. Dorian au fur et à mesure de leur avancer dans le château, changeait d'attitude. Sa démarche était passé de légère à princière pour finir déterminé. Des bruits se firent entendre et Harry ne put retenir un frisson, le « jeu » commençait. Deux hommes vetuent de somptueuse tenue sortirent de l'obscurité :

- Bonjour ------------

- Bonsoir. Leur répondit froidement Dorian.

Les deux hommes baissèrent la tête et partirent en accélérant le pas sous le regard acier du jeune homme. Harry, comprit que son accompagnateur devait être haut placé dans la hiérarchie Voldemoresque. Il se surprit à détailler les courbes de Dorian : Il savait que ce corps fin était puissant, et que sous la colère il était quasiment invincible. Il se doutait que ses conclusions était des brides sortit de sa mémoire effacé, et des conclusions de leur nombreuses enguelades. La voix calme presque douce caractéristique de Dorian quand il s'adressait au Brun retentit :

- Comment t'appelleras-tu ?

- Pardon ?

- Emeraude me paraît bien…

- Ca t'ennuierait de ne pas décider arbitrairement pour moi. S'énerva Harry qui commençait à s'habituer au fil de penser de son compagnon.

- Cela ne t'a jamais déranger jusqu'ici. N'étais tu pas la marrionete de Dumbledore ?

Harry serra les poings. Comment osait-il ? Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps comme cela. On aurait di Rogue en plus séduisant.

- Inutile de t'énerver… Ce n'était qu'une simple remarque... guère sympathique je te l'accorde.

Harry lui adressa un regard noir. Dorian n'y fit pas attention et lui prit la main pour le conduire à la salle de bal. Harry fut parcourut d'un frisson quand le Mangemort lui prit la main. Elle était si douce, si familière. Il se rappela ces même mains le caresser, la sensation sur son corps lui revint, ainsi qu'une alerte cérébrale. Il fut coupé dans ses souvenirs par la voix du Blond devenu rauque :

- Veux-tu que je t'allonges et te fasse crier ? Non ? Alors cesse de me caresser ou mon éducation m'obligera à te rendre la pareille… et un supplément.

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et cessa de caresser la main de Dorian qui emprisonnait la sienne. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Mais il avait sentit en lui un sentiment inconnu qui emplissait son corps. Dorian continuait d'avancer non sans lancer des regards fort peu discret au Survivant, qui mal à l'aise ne cessait de gigoter tout en essayant d'échapper à la poigne du Mangemort. Lassé Le Blond resserra sa poigne sur la main du Brun à lui faire mal.

- Cesse de te comporter en vierge effarouchée… Surtout que tu n'es pas si réticent auparavant… Insinua le Mangemort

- Je vous interdis de parler de moi ainsi. Pour qui vous prenez vous ? Jamais je n'aurais pu coucher avec un connard, tel que vous. Cessez de rêver ! Hurla Harry à bout.

- Vraiment ? Alors repousse moi !

A ces mots il tira Harry à lui et souffla contre ses lèvres. Le Survivant était bien trop surpris pour réagir. Et il ne pouvait plus bouger des sensations oubliés ressurgirent en lui. Devant le manque de réticence de son vis-à-vis Dorian sourit tout contre ses lèvres. « Tu es à moi… tu l'as toujours été. Rappelle toi ! Souviens toi de moi. ». Et il fondit sur ses lèvres rouges et pleines qu'il n'attendait que lui. Il suça d'abord la lèvre inférieure, Harry faillit pousser un cri de soulagement, il sentit son corps fondre. Voyant que son traitement avait un effet positif sur le Brun, Le Blond prit de plus de liberté, il fit glisser sa main sous la robe du Brun. Sa langue pénétra l'antre du Survivant. Il bouger vite ne laissant le temps de Harry de répondre au baiser. Celui qui a Survécut ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Ce que Dorian faisait avec ses lèvres et ses mains étaient tout simplement magique. Il cru de nombreuse fois qu'il allait défaillir sou l'habilité du Blond. Celui-ci était à présent en train de lui faire un énorme suçon dans le cou. Des images de son emprisonnement lui revinrent soudain, avec le mal de tête qui l'accompagnait : il se revit pleurant au pieds de Voldemort, qui le gifla, le jeune homme blond dont les contours du visage étaient flous était maintenu par des Mangemorts resta tout d'abord impassible mais se mit a hurler son nom quand le Seigneur des ténèbres le frappa. Puis une autre scène, il était enchaîné dans une cellule il était en piteux état, cette fois le jeune homme lui parlait méchamment, ce n'était que des sons indistinct, mais il se vit son regard brûlé par la haine, il tenta de se libérer cette chaîne, il courut vers le garçon mais les chaînes l'arrêtèrent a quelques centimètres de lui. Ne pouvant l'atteindre il lui cracha au visage. Celui-ci le frappa puis l'embrassa. Son lui dans ses souvenirs hurla et accessoirement lui du présent aussi. Les deux cris se confondirent et il reprit prit a la réalité.

Dorian venait de glisser une main dans son pantalon ce qui l'avait fait hurler son lui du présent. Celui-ci, se recula tout de même le regard brûlant de désir et murmura « ils se dépêchent d'arriver ». Harry voulut le repousser davantage, mais il frappa d'un cou sec le mur près de ca tête, ce qui fit sursauter le Brun. Le blond se pencha de nouveaux vers ses lèvres rendues charnu par ses baisers. Harry sentit la panique l'envahir, les quelques souvenirs qui avaient réussi a filtrés de son esprit l'avait bouleversé, et son crâne semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il ne voulait plus que cet homme le touche. Il savait qu'il avait ressentit des sentiments forts envers le garçon des ses images, très proche de l'amour. Pourtant les sensations qu'il ressentait au contact de Dorian était très proche que celle qu'il avait ressentit. D'ailleurs son corps avait vite fondu sous ses caresses.

Dorian inconscient des nombreuses interrogations du Brun continuait de s'approcher. Il suça de nouveau les deux roses rouges puis recommença à les torturer. Harry détournait la tête pour ne pas lui faire croire qu'il acceptait d'être aussi soumis. Dorian lui sourit, il se doutait que le Survivant avait du mal à gérer ses pensés et son corps qui agissait avec contradiction avec son esprit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu il n'avait pas touché ce corps qui arrivait à lui faire perdre le contrôle avec facilité.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, des chuchotement puis une fausse quinte de toux. Dorian cessa de torturer le Gryffondor et se retourna vers les importuns.

- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour me déranger ! Dit le Mangemort avec une voix menaçante, mais avec une chose proche d'un sourire.

Dorian avait seulement détourné la tête, il était toujours collé au corps du Brun qui avait du mal à reprendre une respiration régulière.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous demande. Répondit l'un des homme en s'inclinant.

- Très bien dites lui que j'arrive. Répondit Dorian, en se détournant. Faisant ainsi face à Harry prêt à terminer ce qu'il avait commencer.

- Il a demandé que vous le rejoigniez tout de suite… Ajouta l'homme avec une petite hésitation.

- Très bien je vous suis. Permettez que mon ami se rhabille.

L'Homme acquiesça. Dorian se tourna vers un Survivant rougissant. Sa robe de sorcier était ouverte plus que de raisonnable sur son torse halé, ses lèvres roses étaient devenues rouges et charnues, par les baiser ; ses cheveux étaient enmélés. Drago sourit à cette vue et lui caressa la joue.

- N'est pas l'ai si … délicieusement ébouriffé Amour.

- A qui la faute !? Répliqua Harry en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue tout en évitant de croiser le regard moqueur de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci avait perçu son frisson à ce surnom. Son cœur s'était soudain remplit d'allégresse et de mélancolie à se Surnom. Pourtant quand il l'avait employé précédemment cela lui avait paru faux.

- Si Voldemort a envoyé Macnair me chercher, cela signifie qu'il sait que tu es ici.

Harry se raidit et attrapa le Mangemort par le col.

- Sale traître ! Vous m'avez trah…

Dorian le fit taire d'un baiser. Harry essaya de se soustraire à ses lèvres douces sans succès.

- Nous terminons cela plus tard Amour inutile d'être si empressé. Dit-il suffisamment fort pour être entendu de Macnair.

- Quoi ! S'indigna Harry avec le peu de souffle qui lui restait.

Mais Dorian en disant ses mots regardait Macnair. Celui ci paressait impatient. Harry comprit, mais cela n'excusait pas Dorian. C'était déjà assez gênant sans qu'un Mangemort conte à son Maître ses exploits respiratoires. Voldemort était au courant de sa présence. Il frissonna à cette idée. Il se souvint de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand il l'avait vu Voldemort le frapper. Il réalisa soudain, qu'il était capable de se rappeler les sensations ressenties dans ses souvenirs.

Dorian sentit le trouble de son partenaire et le pris par la main qu'il serra comme pour le rassurer. Et cela eut l'effet escompté. Surpris de ces propres réactions Harry releva la tête qu'il avait gardé baissé, pour croiser le regard gris du Mangemort. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Harry su à cet instant que Dorian ne le trahirai jamais. Comme pour affirmer cette conclusion le Bond hocha la tête. Ils avancèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que le Blond se pencha à son oreille et murmure « Si tu veux rendre notre entrée…intéressante, j'ai des idées très sportives mais elle demandent beaucoup de souffle … Tu n'auras qu'à me caresser de nouveau si tu es d'accord ». Harry rougit à ses mots, il releva tout de même la tête et ce fut pour croiser le regard lubrique de son cavalier.

Harry pénétra dans la salle de bal. Dorian à ses côtés ayant passé un bras autour de sa taille, dans un geste quoi paressait possessif. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, les bals des Mangemorts semblaient emprunt de noblesse et de richesses. Tous était habillés avec élégance et dansait avec grâce. La salle était évidement décorée aux couleurs des Serpentards, tout y était dégradé de verts et argent. Des grands miroirs ornaient le plafond et l'on dansait sur le ciel étoilé. Contrairement à Poudlard ce n'était pas le ciel qui était enchanté mais, le sol. Au loin Harry pu voir qu' une sorte d'estrade, un homme plutôt jeune dans les 25 ans assis tel un Roi sur une chaise style Louis quatorze. Lorsque Harry croisa le regard rubis du jeune homme il comprit. Et une nouvelle fois des images l'assaillirent. Il se revit dans un lit avec un homme qui le pénétrait doucement, lui hurlait. L'homme lui demandait de se calmer. Harry qui était sur le dos fut retourné par l'homme. Il croisa alors des prunelles rubis dont une larme s'échappa de l'une d'elles. Harry pâlit à cette vision il porta une mal à sa tête et inconsciemment se rapprocha de Dorian., qui resserra sa poigne autour de son corps tremblants.

Macnair s'éloigna d'eux et se dirigea vers Voldemort et lui murmura une chose à l'oreille. L'information fit sourire le mage noir qui congédia presque gentiment le Mangemort. Il se leva alors et fit un geste accueillant vers eux. Harry se raidit soudain :

- Refaites encore une fois ça et je vous étrangle. Murmura Harry menaçant. Tout en se massant la fesse gauche, le plus discrètement possible.

- Tenez vous droit, et essayer d'avoir l'air le plus… suggestif possible.

- Suggestif ?

- Dépravé, sexy, sensuel, provoquant…

- Quoi ! Cria Harry qui se transforma en un gémissement plaintif. Qui fit rire l'assistance.

Harry rougit, malgré son masque on voyait ses joues se colorer. Dorian sourit davantage tout en continuant d'avancer vers le Lord Noir.

- Je vous jure que…

- Veuillez vous taire et écoutez pour une fois _Harry_.

Cette voix, il la connaissait… Mais il se força à se concentrer, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une nouvelle migraine. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la salle fût si grande, il n'en avait pas parcouru le quart. Il remarqua alors, que tous s'inclinait légèrement à leur passage…

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va sûrement croire que… je couche avec vous car vous me rappelez quelqu'un… Surtout ne le détrompez pas. Pour la première pu percevoir un léger mal à l'aise dans les propos de son partenaire.

- Vous voulez que je me comporte comme une catin. ! S'indigna Harry tout en essayant de transmettre un visage radieux aux autres invités, et de ne pas lui faire remarqué l'hésitation.

- Non, bien sur que non ! Simplement en une poule de luxe.

Harry grimaça et marcha sur le pied de Dorian qui ne pu retenir un léger crispement de sa mâchoire.

- Soit vous vous tenez tranquille soit je nous invente une vie sexuelle débridée. Le menaça Le Mangemort.

- Et je vous qualifierai d'épithète qui n'aurait rien en m'envier… _mon susucre._

- Faites donc, je me demande qui a le plus à perdre…

Ils arrivaient près de l'estrade. Voldemort était vraiment beau du admettre Harry. Ils étaient vêtus élégamment de couleurs rouge et argents qui s'accordait parfaitement faisant ressortir les yeux rubis du Mage Noir. Le Survivant s'attendait à une autre tenue pour un mage noir… une tenue toute noire... et certainement pas avec du rouge. Harry surpris un regard lubrique à l'encontre de Dorian.

- Fais attention à toi Amour.

Harry ne pu qu'acquiescer le plus discrètement possible en frissonna plus légèrement cette fois que la fois précédente. Peut-être n'était ce pas son surnom mais la voix de Dorian qui était devenu sensuel qui le rendait si étrange quand il l'appelait de cette façon. Voldemort était toujours debout quand ils furent présentés à lui. Le Survivant sous le nom d'Emeraude. Dés qu'il murmura ses mots Dorian lâcha la taille du Gryffondor et s'avança devant Lord Voldemort et s'inclina :

- Quelle joie de te revoir -------------. Mais quel manque de courtoisie, tu organises un bal en mon honneur auquel tu ne participes pas… Dit le Lord Noir d'un ton trop doucereux.

L'assistance eut un frisson d'anticipation. Tous s'attendait à ce que Dorian, soit puni et la plupart avait l'air ravi. Harry regarda rapidement autour de lui, tous arboraient un sourire. Le Mangemort, ne fit pas un geste, qui aurait pu montrer son trouble. Au contraire quand il releva la tête, son regard était confiant :

- My Lord veuillez m'excusez, mais mon invité à eut du mal à trouver le château. J'ai du l'accompagner…

- Tu n'as pas fait que l'accompagner parait-il… L'on m'a compté ses exploits buccales. Insinua Voldemort en jetant un regard à Harry qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Si vous me permettez de me montrer franc My Lord

- Je t'en prie -------------- Je suis curieux de t'entendre.

- Eh bien… Commença Dorian comme si il cherchait ces mots. Lorsque j'ai découvert mon cavalier…J'ai voulu voir si il était à la hauteur de sa …réputation.

- Forcé de constater qu'il est n'est ce pas ? Termina Le Lord Noir en transpercent du regard le Brun. Malgré ses efforts pour arranger sa tenue ses lèvres étaient beaucoup trop rouges pour être leurs couleur normales et ses cheveux état ébouriffé, mais Voldemort ignorait qu'il l'était déjà énormément pas nature. Dorian pas le moins du monde troublé par l'observation de son cavalier, se contenta d'acquiescer.

Voldemort fit un sourire conciliant à Dorian, et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Harry, qui détailla des pieds à la tête plus attentif aux détails, au fur et à mesure de son examen son sourire s'agrandissait mais ses yeux s'assombrissaient. Un signal d'alarme s'alluma dans l'esprit du Gryffondor. Des images lui revinrent : Lui accroupi devant Voldemort, puis à une table en face de lui Voldemort à sa droite je jeune homme blond, et enfin Voldemort au dessus de lui dans un lit, dont les lèvres carmins se rapprochaient des siennes. Si il ne se savait pas observer il aurait hurlé de peur. Il fallait que cela s'arrête ! Tout de suite ! Son mal de crâne qui apparaissait généralement avec ces visions revinrent.

- Je vous ai dit d'avancer. Dépêchez vous je déteste me répétez. S'énerva Voldemort.

Harry remarqua que tout le monde le regardait, Voldemort semblait attendre et Dorian s'était relevé. Le Survivant ne savait que faire, son esprit était malmené, trop d'indication lui était donné en même temps : attaquer, fuir, s'avancer. Dorian dans un sifflement qui paressait agacé, s'avança vers lui. D'un geste brusque il le tira à lui grâce au pan de sa cape et frôla ses lèvres. Cela eut l'effet bénéfique de le sortir de sa léthargie. Toute la salle poussa des cris outrés. Harry écarquilla les yeux et repoussa le Blond.

- Réveille toi ! Lui ordonna Dorian. Tu me fais honte.

- Je…Je J'ai embrassé Voldemort. Balbutia Harry ne remarquant pas que le Blond le tutoyait.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de ressasser tes souvenirs. S'énerva Le Blond qui comprit tout de suite.

Voyant que le Brun ne réagissait pas et était toujours sous le choc. Il lui caressa la joue dans un geste tendre, lentement Harry releva la tête ses yeux était trouble. Comme un lac ou l'on ne peut voir seulement la surface trouble et pas en profondeur.

- Je t'ai dit que je te protégerai dans la limite du possible… et la limite c'est maintenant, alors soit tu te réveilles soit on est tout les deux condamnés. Déclara Dorian en dramatisant un peu la chose.

Celui-qui-a-survecu paru avoir compris car il hocha la tête, et posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du Blond qui surpris de ce geste ne pu profiter de la situation. Dorian croisa le regard émeraude du jeune homme et comprit, ces yeux brillaient plus que de coutume, mais il semblait déterminé. Harry s'éloigna de Dorian et s'avança ver le Lord Noir d'un pas princier, qui ne lui était pas habituel. Dorian ne pu retenir un sourire, il était fier d'avoir à ses côtés un tel … une telle étoile. Qui parvenait à briller seul, et à éclairer les autres pour leur montrer le chemin.

Lorsque Dorian lui avait caresser la joue, une foule de sensation apaisante l'avait envahit surtout la confiance. Il ne savait pourquoi mais son subconscient semblait lui faire une confiance aveugle. Lorsqu'il lui avait rappelé les risques qu'ils encouraient cela l'avait sortit de la douce torpeur dans laquelle l'avait plongé la douce caresse du Mangemort. Il ne le laissera pas mourir, une partie de lui se révolta à cette constatation. Il était Harry Potter il ne se laisserai pas impressionner pour si peu. Rien, ne lui assurait que ses visions étaient réelles. Voldemort avait bien réussi à lui envoyer des fausses visions. Pourtant en ce moment Le Lord Noir semblait avoir d'autre préoccupation que sa véritable personne et d'ailleurs pourquoi Dorian n'avait pas paru surpris par cette découverte ? Dorian. Il mettait sa vie en jeu pour lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de douter de lui ! Il sentit son coeur submergé par une émotion qu'il lui était inconnu mais qui paressait similaire à celle qui ressentit envers le jeune homme de ses visions. Il ne le laisserai pas mourir, ne laisser personne derrière lui était devenu sa fierté. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et puis personne ne saura qu'il avait bafoué ses principes. D'ailleurs s'étaient pour la population sorcières qu'ils faisaient cela, pas pour lui. Les visages amicaux de ses amies lui revinrent ils se comporta donc en Gryffondor et mis son orgueil de côté, pour faire place à l'humilité. Il se força à laisser ses nombreuses pensées de côté pour faire face. Il savait qu'au moindre problème Dorian malgré ce qui voulait lui faire croire ne le laisserait pas seul. Il s'inclina légèrement et pris la parole :

- Veuillez me pardonner My Lord.

Voldemort assis sur son trône le regardait de haut. Il sentit son aversion pour cet homme revenir mais se força à se calmer. Il s'attendait à une remarque blessante et sarcastique mais le Lord Noir lui fit simplement signe de continuer.

- Si je n'ai pu vous saluer convenablement c'est que je fus saisi par la beauté et le charisme qui se dégage de votre personne. Cela me mit mal à l'aise et me fit perdre contenance. Déclara Harry de sa voix la plus convaincante. La même qu'il utilisait lors des réunions de L'Ordre du Phénix et qui faisait qu'il avait le soutien de tous.

Voldemort se leva de son siège et se dirigea d'un pas vers lent vers Le Survivant. Lentement il approcha ça main de la joue du Brun mais ce fur pour la posé sur son menton. Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer il lui releva la tête pour croiser le regard émeraude du jeune homme. Harry du faire appel à tous son courage pour ne pas hurler, il lui semblait que la montre de son Oncle qui lui enserrait le poignet le brûlait comme pour le prévenir. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se rappeler comment il était entré en possession de cette montre. Il savait jusque que lors de sa fuite il l'avait. Il ne voulais pas montrer sa peur, ses yeux l'avaient souvent trahis, surtout qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes il les avaient laissé à son bureau, et corriger sa vue temporairement. Il essaya de paraître le plus neutre possible.

- …. Décidément la beauté ne fait pas tout. Et sache mon garçon qu'il faut faire gare à la flatterie trop de sucre gâte les dents. Dit-il sur un ton conciliant comme si il parlait à un enfant gâté.

Sur ces mots à double sens le Lord Noir se leva en se dirigeant vers Dorian. Un premier rire se fit entendre puis se fut toute la salle. Harry sentit ses joues devenir rouge de colère et sa magie crépiter en lui. Il était furieux, Voldemort l'avait humilié en public, déjà le fait qu'on le considère comme une pute était limite mais maintenant en plus de cela il était stupide. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça pourtant il ne pu s'en empêcher. Ce traître de Rogue avait au moins raison sur une chose il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attirer des ennuis… :

- …flatteur…dépend.

Toute la salle cessa de rire. Ce jeune homme devait être suicidaire pour oser répondre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Lord Noir s'immobilisa :

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? Demanda d'une voix menaçante Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En se détournant de Dorian, dont les yeux hurlaient au Survivant si celui-ci voulait toujours le rester de se taire.

- Tout flatteur vis au dépend de celui qui l'écoute… quand à ma beauté … Je suis ici non ? Elle a donc fait ses preuves. Déclara Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Oubliant qu'aux yeux de tous, il n'était pas seulement la pour son visage, qu'il était exhibé, son corps est beaucoup plus utile pour le métier qu'était censé exercé Celui-Qui-A-Survecu.

Le visage du Lord Noir se décomposa. Tous se figèrent face à l'impertinence du jeune homme. Voldemort sortit sa baguette d'un geste si rapide que Harry n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il était à présent à quelques centimètres du Lord Noir …près trop près.

- My Lord je vous en prie… Ne le punissez pas, je prends l'entière responsabilité de son impertinence. Intervient Dorian d'une voix qui paressait neutre mais dont son Maître et Harry purent distinguer un léger tremblement.

Voldemort se tourna vers Dorian un sourire aux lèvres. Mais le Mangemort ne le regardait pas il regardait le Survivant. Tout le corps du Blond, était crispé les poings et les dents serrées. A cette vision le Lord Noir sourit.

Harry regardait Dorian reconnaissant. Il avait failli utiliser la magie tellement il était terrifié. Son cerveau lui hurlait de profiter de l'inattention générale sur sa personne pour fuir. Mais il ne pouvait abandonner le Serpentard. En effet, si le Mangemort pouvait faire preuve d'honneur et de courage il pouvait le faire aussi. Il remarqua que Dorian le regardait également. Tout son corps semblait raide et guindé lui qui était toujours gracieux. En le regardant plus attentivement, le Mangemort paressait inquiet. Le Survivant sentit une vague de culpabilité, il était égoïste. Il n'y avait pas que ca vie en jeu il y avait aussi celle de Dorian. Harry remarqua également que Voldemort souriait beaucoup et étrangement :

- Non c'est ma fau… HUM

Harry avait essayé d'échapper au regard argent qui était plus intimidants que le rubis en rétablissement le dialogue et surtout essayer de faire retomber la faute sur sa personne. Mais brusquement Lord Voldemort lui avait attrapé le bras et avait plaqué ses lèvres juvéniles sur les siennes.

Tom Elvis Jedusor plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort embrassait Harry James Potter devant une assemblé de Mangemort. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres fixa un instant Dorian avant de se concentrer sur Harry. Décidément c'était sa journée d'ici peu il aurait embrassé tout les Mangemorts du bal. Malgré son profond état d'ébahissement, Celui-qui-a-survecu parvenait quand même à réfléchir pour parvenir à des conclusions plus ou moins pertinentes. Le Lord Noir avait les lèvres douce et …familière. Il avait la certitude à présent que sa vision était réelle. Il ressentait la même sensation.

La Langue de l'héritier de Serpentard lui ouvrit violemment la bouche que Harry ouvrit par réflexe. Elle voulait juste monter sa dominance, elle s'agitait dans l'antre buccal du Survivant, puis attrapa sa jumelle, enfin il la mordit. Cela fit sursauter le Survivant qui par pur réflexe s'éloigna de la source de sa douleur. Comme lorsque l'on se brûle et qu'avant même de réfléchir notre main c'est déjà retiré.

Il regardait fixement Voldemort une main sur la bouche. Son vis à vis paressait tout aussi étonné. Mais avant même que Harry est eut le temps de crier au viol. La bouche du Lord était de nouveau sur la sienne. Cependant la sensation était différente, on aurait dit que le Seigneur des ténèbres l'embrassait avec la force du désespoir et impatience. Il suçait sa lèvres inférieur comme pour tenter dans saisir le goût, il le fit avec tant d'insistance que sa lèvre en saigna. Mais il n'y fit pas attention, des nouvelles images l'envahirent : Il était dans un cachot Voldemort le fouettait ; Il pleurait devant Voldemort qui hurlait ; il faisait semblant de dormir et Voldemort l'embrassait puis se couchait à ses côtés en le prenant dans ses bras. Soudainement une bouffé de colère l'envahit ainsi que son mal de tête qui décupla ses forces et il gifla Lord Voldemort. Ce soufflet fouetta le vent et frappa la joue du Lord dans un bruit mat. Une colère sans nom habitait Harry. Ses yeux émeraude lançaient des éclairs.

- Je vous interdis de me toucher encore une fois ! Cria Harry outré et écœurer. D'un geste rageur il s'essuya les lèvres.

Tout se passa très vite. Tous les Mangemort sortirent leurs baguettes et se placèrent autour du Lord Noir, ayant presque tous un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Dorian s'était précipité vers le Brun et se plaça devant lui un bras tendu pour le protéger et l'autre dans sa poche près à dégainer sa baguette. Le Lord Noir avait la main sur sa joue et regardait hébété le couple devant lui. Harry comprenant que Dorian ne pouvait se défendre seul, se prépara à utiliser sa magie qui venait de se décuplée grâce à la colère. Sentant l'aura menaçante du Survivant un des Mangemort lança un sort de stupéfaction qui fut suivit par un doloris. Dorian para avec habilité les sorts qui jaillissaient de la horde menaçante devant lui. Harry prit la main de Dorian qui tenait la baguette et lui transmit sa magie faisant apparaître un bouclier.

- Abaissez… Murmura le Lord

Mais les sorts ne s'arrêtaient pas. Dorian malgré le bouclier commençait à paniquer, il n'avait pas d'échappatoire. Il fallait que son Maître intervienne. Il devait lui demander de l'aide au moins pour le Brun. Il se surprit à maudire Potter et son orgueil mal placé. Il ne voulait pas mourir pour une raison si stupide. Pourtant le sorcier aux yeux gris se doutait qu'à chaque minute passée en sa compagnie ravivaient les souvenirs momentanément perdus du jeune homme. Il savait que si le Lord accepterai cela ne serai pas gratuit… et il ne voulait plus s'abaisser encore plus bas, il avait déjà assez courbe l'échine. Il ne voulait plus revivre ça ! Pourtant si le Voldemort ne se décidait pas à agir plus, il devra s'exécuter. Il maudit les Mangemorts qui l'attaquaient. Il savait parfaitement la raison d'un tel acharnement : la jalousie. Tous étaient jaloux de la relation privilégiée qu'il entretenait avec le Lord Noir. Il chercha à croiser le regard du Lord mais celui ci était tête basse, ce qui ne lui était pas habituel. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête ses yeux rougeoyaient.

- Il suffit ! Abaissez vos baguettes ! Cria Lord Voldemort.

Tous sursautèrent et cessèrent net leurs attaques. Voldemort n'avait jamais paru aussi puissant qu'à ce moment. Il s'avança vers le couple devant lui. Harry avait la mai sur celle de Dorian et la serrai davantage à chaque pas du Mage Noir. Dorian avait la respiration haletante, il refusait de baisser sa garde. Harry pensa que c'était étrange de voir des personnes d'âge mur obéir à un adolescent, puis il songea à sa propre situation qui actuellement n'était pas différente.

- Tu peux abaisser ta baguette, je ne ferai rien à ton petit protégé… tu as ma parole.

A contre cœur Dorian abaissa sa baguette et souffla sur les quelques mèches qui lui retombaient devant les yeux. Lentement il tira Harry de derrière lui, comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

- Quand à toi Emeraude, calme ta magie… Conseilla Le Lord sur un ton doux.

Harry s'exécuta non sans appréhension. Soudainement Voldemort fit un geste de la main, faisant apparaître un bouquet de roses noires et vertes de la couleur des yeux du Survivant. Mais, aussitôt le bouclier apparu autour de Harry et de Dorian. Le Blond secoua la tête d'un geste agacé. Surtout devant le sourire du Lord Noir.

- Calme toi. Il nous a donné sa parole. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Crut-il bon d'expliquer.

Voldemort son bouquet à la main s'avança vers Harry et fit une élégante révérence avant de prendre la main du Brun et de la porter à ses lèvres. Comme un parfait Dandy.

- Veuillez m'excusez bel Emeraude. J'ai perdu l'habitude de courtiser. Il existe si peu de personnes qui n'ont pas oublié les bonnes manières…

Harry ne pu que monter sa bonne éducation. En homme du monde ou plutôt en femme, il inclina légèrement la tête, et remonta doucement sa main que tenait toujours Voldemort pour l'inciter à se lever. Quand leur regard se croisèrent, Voldemort lui fit un léger clin d'œil. Qui n'échappa à personne, surtout pas à Dorian. Toute la salle avait cru avoir une crise cardiaque quand leur Maître s'était excusé auprès d'un gigolo.

Harry était à présent sur les genoux de Dorian à droite de Voldemort. Il venait tout juste de s'asseoir quand Harry avait voulu demander une autre chaise, Dorian l'avait attrapé et l'avait assis sur ses genoux et serrer dans ses bras dans un geste possessifs en dévisageant son Maître. Il n'avait pas apprécié le regard qui lui avait lancé quand il l'avait empressé Harry et ce baise main. Voldemort était à leur côté et ne les lâchait pas des yeux. A la grande gène de Harry, car Dorian n'arrêtait pas de le toucher il avait une main sur ses abdos ou il ne cessait de tracer des arabesques les faisant se contracter L'autre était au niveau de son cou qu'il s'amusait à caresser ce qui faisait sursauter la pomme d'Adam du Survivant.

Dorian savait que Harry le lui ferrai payer plus tard. Mais peu importe, Voldemort les regardait et il était hors de question qu'il partage. Dorian savait exactement pourquoi son Maître avait embrassé Le Gryffondor. Et il ne pouvait pas permettre que cela se reproduise.

- Dorian cesse donc de torturer ton jeune ami. Il va finir par avoir un coup de chaud. Dit Voldemort en se détournant d'eux, sur un ton indiffèrent qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

En effet les joues du Survivant étaient tellement rouges qu'on aurait pu y faire fondre un glaçon. Harry profita de cette courte paix pour regarder les danseurs et tentés de retenir le plus de visage possible. En espérant que cela lui sera utile plus tard. Tous le regardaient. Quand soudain un des Mangemorts s'arrêta de danser se tourna vers Voldemort, abandonna sa cavalière au milieu de la piste de danse et disparu de la salle. Harry se tourna vers Voldemort, perplexe. Le Mage Noir se tourna également vers lui, Harry gêné aurait voulu se retourné mais, ses yeux semblaient accrochés. Dorian pas dupe, serra davantage Harry dans ses bras. Sa main droite rapprocha la nuque du Brun de sa bouche et il la mordit. Harry poussa un cri, gêné il se mordit la lèvre. S'était la première fois que Dorian lui faisait vraiment mal. En fait, il était terrifié. Cela allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui. Tous ces souvenirs, les sensations qui le traversaient quand le Blond le touchait. Son corps et son esprit agissaient en opposés. Il commençait à perdre le contrôle. Voldemort les regardait, alors que le Blond continuait de sucer la peau halée du Survivant parfois il cessait d'aspirer et passait des petits coups de langue ou des légers baiser, comme pour atténuer la douleur de sa morsure. Une fois sure que la marque était assez grosse et ne partirait pas de sitôt il arrêta. Il tourna vers lui le visage du Brun. Quand il eut un sursaut de surprise ses émeraudes étaient embués de larmes et sa lèvres que Voldemort avait déjà meurtri et qu'Harry avait re- ouverte en la mordant saignait.

Dorian le regarda peiné. Il le tira dans ses bras. Puis le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé Amour. N'ai pas peur… Ne pleure pas. Désolé de t'avoir fais mal.

Cette fois les larmes coulèrent librement le long des joues du Survivant. Dorian le regardait attristé. Il l'embrasa avec douceur et amour faisant disparaître les dernières gouttes de sang. Le baiser fut doux et il sembla à Harry qu'il était sucré. Il pouvait sentir la peine de l'autre, cette mélancolie qui dégageait quand il l'embrassait. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qui pourrait le goûter.

Dorian, caressait suçait les lèvres devenues charnues de son vis-à-vis, il allait aussi lentement que sa passion le lui permettait. Il ne voulait pas forcer le Gryffondor, il voulait lui laisser le temps de le repousser si celui-ci le souhaitait. Mais celui-ci ne le fit pas il le laissait redécouvrir cette saveur qui le rendait fou. Parfois il lui répondait discrètement, toujours avec pudeur comme si il hésitait. Mais si il ne le repoussait pas cela signifiait que Harry avait confiance en lui, bien qu'il se doutait que c'était sûrement inconscient. Il pouvait sentir les coups d'œil furtifs de son Maître sur leurs personnes mais il s'en souciait peu. Rien ne comptait que ses lèvres sur celles du Survivant. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas provoquer le Lord Noir, et que celui-ci ne tarderai pas à les assaillir de question. Mais pour le moment rien n'était plus important que leurs baiser. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter là avant que Voldemort ne s'interroge sur sa nouvelle passion. Depuis la fuite de Harry, il avait renoncé aux plaisirs de la chair les trouvant fades et sans intérêts. Et il savait que Voldemort avait ressentit la même chose, lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à s'enfuir.

Il se rappela alors du dernier baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Mais il n'avait pas pu, se contenter que de celui la pour le reste d sa misérable vie. Il avait failli à sa promesse et avait céder à la tentation. Après tout il était un Serpentard comment avait-il pu croire qu'il aurait pu se contenter de le regarder de loin ? C'était lui qui était le plus à plaindre, il devait être celui qui devait garder le poids du souvenir. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais contredits ou interroger son Maître quand il s'était mis à attaquer les proches de sa Némésis. Il le comprenait, lui aussi devait être torturé par le souvenir. Pourquoi Harry devait être le seul à décider pour eux ? A cette pensé il cessa d'embrasser le Gryffondor, et lui caressa tendrement la joue en cherchant son regard.

Harry releva la tête et croisa les deux yeux onyx. De nouveau il revit le jeune homme blond de ses visions : Il l'embrassait, il le giflait, il lui murmurait des mots à l'oreille, il le regardait impassible, il lui jetai le doloris, il le frappai pour le forcer à s'incliner… et lui hurlait de s'enfuir.

Il fit fi de son mal de tête et essaya de faire lien avec toutes ses nouvelles informations. Et là, à ce moment précis, il comprit. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Un raclement de gorge les interrompu. A leurs pied, le Mangemort qui c'était soudainement arrête de danser avait un genoux au sol et semblait attendre, l'attention de Dorian. Le Blond fit pivoter Harry qui s'était mis à califourchon de lui-même pour approfondir le baiser. Cette soudaine constatation fi rougir le Brun ce qui n'échappa au Blond qui eut un sourire :

- Cela fait la deuxième fois que l'on me dérange pendant min activité préférée. J'espère que c'est pour une bonne raison ? L'interrogea Dorian d'une vois traînante et glaciale.

- Il semblerait qu'un problème ce soit produit aux cuisines. Répondit l'homme avec calme

- Un problème ? Quel genre de problème ?

- Dois je rappeler à Monseigneur -------- que Mr Zabini et Mr Nott se trouve actuellement dans les cuisines.

Harry sentit Drago se raidir. Apparemment la présence des deux anciens camarades de Harry avait suffit à faire grimacer et réagir le Blond. Ces soupçons se renforcèrent. Ainsi, Le Blond connaissait Zabini et Nott. Ceux la même qu'il avait si souvent vu en compagnie d'un autre... Il ne voulut pas formuler sa pensé correctement ne voulant pas ressentir une nouvelle vague de haine ou une nouvelle migraine.

- Très Bien. Allez y je vous y rejoint. Dites leurs que la cuisine a intérêt à être comme neuve quand je reviendrai…. ou ils risquent de le regretter…

Harry mit une main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Dorian lui demanda de se lever et celui-ci s'exécuta. Il remarqua alors l'énorme sourire de Harry.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu il y a de drôle, dés que ces deux la se croisent ils détruisent une pièce et comme par hasard c'est toujours chez moi… Dit-il en soupirant.

- Il s'entendait pourtant bien à l'époque…

- Vous les avez connu à Poudlard ? Vous devez être de leur année… La voix juvénile de Voldemort les interrompu. Celui-ci regardait toujours droit devant lui les invités d'un air absent.

- Euh… et bien c'est-à-dire… Marmonna Harry en rougissant.

- Evidemment My lord. Emeraude nous à toujours envié, il nous suivait sans cesse dans les couloirs, en espérant en vain nous parler.

- T'inverse pas un peu les rôles ! Marmonna le Gryffondor entre ses dents tout en tirant le Blond par son col.

- Absolument pas. La preuve encore une fois tu es la ! le taquina le Serpentard. Sauf que maintenant tu es apte à jouer dans la cour des grands. Embrasse moi car je pense que j'en aurais pour un moment. Ordonna Dorian en se penchant un peu plus en avant, alors que le Brun le tenait toujours par le col qu'il relâcha.

- Certainement pas. Bouda le Brun en détournant la tête.

- Allons --------- Je suis sure qu'un peu plus de subtilité serai la bienvenue. Déclara Voldemort qui avait l'air de s'amuser pour la première fois de la soirée.

Dorian paressait furieux que le Survivant est refusé le baiser alors que son Maître les regardaient. Il décida de se venger.

- Je l'ai payé assez cher comme cela. Et puis avec un Gryffondor on ne réfléchit pas on agit.

Sur ces mots à son tour il attrapa le Gryffondor par les cheveux et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser rageur. Il ouvrit la bouche du Brun et attrapa la langue de ce dernier alors que celui-ci essayait de le repousser. Il l'attrapa avec ses dents et se mit à la sucer. On pu entendre quelques sifflements admiratif. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le Mangemort lui roulait la pelle du siècle sans aucune gène. Lorsqu'il se détacha il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu mérites ton prix. Mais sache que j'ai toujours ceux que je veux. Cela ne sert à rien de lutter. Tu n'as jamais pu me résister ni avant ni maintenant…

- Sale obsédé ! Tu as payé pour un escort pas pour une pute. Alors retire tes mains baladeuses tout de suite avant que je te mette mon poids dans ta figure de … de fouine !!

Dorian haussa un sourcil, puis sourit avant de retirer ses mains qui étaient posés sur les fesses du Survivant et le leva en signe de renoncement. Harry était étonné pourquoi l'avoir appeler ainsi. Cela lui avait échappé la seule personne qu'il avait appelé de cette façon c'était Malefoy. D'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas vu à la fête celui la… songea-t-il avec la haine qui surgissait à chaque pensé concernant L'héritier Malefoy.

- N'oublies pas que j'ai l'exclusivité ce soir Amour. Murmura d'un ton légèrement menaçant. Apparemment, il n'avait pas apprécié les regards appréciatifs qui se posait sur une partie précise de l'anatomie de son cavalier dont des mains avaient été chassés

Dorian dit ses derniers mots en quittant l'estrade pendant que Harry le fusillait du regard. Une fois en bas de l'escalier il se retourna fit une révérence en bonne et due forme.

- My Lord ! Veuillez m'excusez le devoir m'appelle.

Et sur ceux il tourna les talons, laissant Celui-Qui-A-Survecu seule face à une foule des plus hostiles et perverses. Il décida de ne pas se laisser intimidé. Si il avait bien comprit les trois quart de la salle lui faisait des œillades sucgestives, il était accompagné par un proche de Voldemort, qui avait presque autant d'influence que lui et Voldemort ne cessait d'essayer de tenter de violer son esprit. Il n'avait pas voulu en parler à Dorian dont les réactions étaient toujours exagérées. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de la situation. Il s'installa confortablement dans l'immense trône qui lui servait de siège, il enleva d'un geste nonchalant sa cape et la posa sur le dossier et d'un geste délibérément sensuel tira sur son col comme pour monter qu'il avait chaud. Il faillit rire en voyant les expressions sur les visages des Mangemorts. Le Mage Noir ayant remarque son manège se tourna vers lui un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous devriez faire attention … Nous ne saurons pas toujours la pour vous protéger.

« Nous », ... My Lord ? Bien que Harry repugnait à l'appeller ainsi.

- ---------- et moi. Répondit en se tournant pour faire face à la foule.

- Je vous remercie de prendre mes intérêts à cœur. Dit Harry sur un tom mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Rassurez vous je ne fais pas ça gratuitement. Je n'aide jamais quelqu'un sans attendre quelque chose en retour… Déclara le Lord Noir en se tournant vers Harry, les yeux rubis fixant ses lèvres.

- Qu'attendez vous de moi ? Demanda Harry sur un ton trop suave à son goût.

- Vous le saurez en temps voulu… Mais puisque vous êtes enfin décidé à engager la conversation…

Lord Voldemort d'un geste de la main approcha son siège de celui d'Harry. Il fit pivoter leurs deux sièges pour qui soit face à face. Harry faillit faire reculer son propre siège. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'avancer autant si il voulait JUSTE parler. Un léger rideau de couleur pourpre se déroula pour les protéger des regards. Le Survivant sentit l'angoisse s'insinuer peu à peu. Comme si Voldemort l'avait deviné il cru bon d'éclaircir la situation.

- Mes fidèles Mangemort sont parfois fort indiscrets… et peuvent mettre mal à l'aise.

- Je vous en remercie. Dit Harry fort étonné d'un tel respect, envers sa personne alors qu'il devait être un gigolo. Même si ce n'était pas les Mangemorts qui le mettaient mal à l'aise.

Voldemort lui répondit d'un simple signe de tête. Il claqua des doigts aussitôt un elfe de maison apparu. Dans un « pop » sonore.

- Maître. Dit celui-ci en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Je voudrais un Firewhiskey. Emeraude, Désirez vous boire quelque chose ?

- Une Bierreobeurre suffira merci.

- Vous ne supportez pas l'alcool ou ses effets ?

- Disons, que l'odeur ne m'aide pas dans mon « travail ».

A ces mots Voldemort fronça les sourcils et fixa le Brun. Puis il lui fit un sourire condescendant :

- Finalement, cela sera deux bierreobeurre.

- Bien Maître.

L'elfe de maison disparu. Laissant les le Gryffondor et le Serpentard dans un silence Harry ne savait comment interpréter cette décision. Et il refusait d'y réfléchir. Soudain deux tables apparurent chacune du côté droit avec les boissons commandées. Voldemort prit son verre et commença à boire lentement sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme devant lui. Harry prit son verre non sans appréhension, peut- être était-il empoisonné ou il y avait peut-être du Véritaserum. Quand il releva la tête pour regarder son vis-à-vis il vit que celui-ci le regardait en souriant comme si il avait deviné ses pensées. Dans un geste de défi Harry le bu d'une traite, mais il se mit à toussoter bruyamment cela lui avait brûler la gorge.

Voldemort ri d'un rire franc, qui surprit Harry. Il posa son verre, croisa ses jambes posa son coude sur l'accoudoir et y posa sa tête un regard mystérieux. Harry du s'avouer que le corps de Tom Jedusor était très beau. Pourtant quand il l'avait rencontré son souvenir, il n'avait ressenti que colère et inquiétude pour la vie de ses amis. Qu'est ce qui avait changé ? Voldemort avec son ancienne apparence était vraiment intimidant. Il se dégageait trop de charme pour un représentant des ténèbres. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il descendait de la haute société des Sorciers dont Harry avait du faire parti ces temps derniers. Voldemort était devenu charismatique, il comprenait pourquoi les nouvelles recrues du Lord étaient prés à risquer leur vie pour lui. Il se rappela la réaction de Dorian quand Voldemort lui avait dit qu'il ne leur ferai aucun mal Dorian avait tout de suite baissé sa garde. Malgré ceux qu'il était, Voldemort avait un regard franc qui attirait la confiance. A présent Harry ne doutait plus que Voldemort ne lui ferai aucun mal. Il lui faisait …confiance… Après tout Tom Jedusor n'avait pu devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui seulement avec des idées. Il était probablement un homme de parole. Comme lui essayait de l'être du mieux qui pouvait du moins. Il savait certainement manier les foules. Oui il devait se méfier cet homme était dangereux sur tout les tableaux.

- Vous êtes bien silencieux tout d'un coup… Ma présence vous intimide ?

- …

- Pourtant étant donné votre métier vous devez avoir l'habitude d'être seule avec des hommes ?

… Harry ne pu que rougir, il ne savait si c'était d'indignation ou de gène.

- Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Voldemort redressa la tête. Voulez vous que je vous aide à la retrouvez…

Le Lord Noir posa ses deux mains sur l'accoudoir de son interlocuteur, en avançant lentement sa tête. Voldemort avait à présent sa tête à quelques centimètres du visage du jeune Potter qui avait reculé sa tête au fur et à mesure de la progression du Lord. La phrase, lui semblait familière… Voldemort lui avait déjà posé cette question. Il en était sur, mais pas sur le même ton… Ce fut à ce moment que Harry reprit le contrôle de ses pensées. Il était hors de question que Voldemort l'embrasse. En admettant que sa vision soit réelle… Souvenirs admettait que cela s'était passé. Et cela Harry ne risquait pas de l'admettre. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'amuser un peu. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour avoir certaines réponses à ses questions. Il pouvait être un très bon comédien, les mondanités de la guerre l'avaient aidé. Il avança délibérément ses lèvres, Voldemort sourit. Cependant lorsque leurs lèvres auraient du rentrer en contact, Harry plaça ça main entre leurs deux bouche. Ils se reculèrent chacun le sourire aux lèvres. Voldemort fut le premier à prendre la parole et il n'avait pas l'air énervé par le refus du Gryffondor au contraire :

- Cela m'aurait enlevé tout le plaisir si cela avait été facile.

- Désolé, mais ce soir je suis accompagné Dit le Survivant sur un ton suffisant en avalant un peu de Bierreobeurre. Comme pour monter qu'il n'était plus intimidé.

- Je vous offre le double de son prix pour une nuit avec vous. Dit crûment le Lord. Cela fit toussoter son cadet.

- Pardon ? Articula difficilement le Brun.

- Vous avez parfaitement entendu… Votre prix sera le mien.

**Le mot de la fin : Harry-Gold-Child**

**Voila un nouveau chapitre !**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus et que vous sentirez une amélioration par rapport au chapitre précédent !**

**J'ai modifié ce que j'avais prévu de faire à la base, mais je ne pense pas que cela a amoindri le récit**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire ce chapitre j'ai deux autres versions assez différentes et j'espère avoir fait le bon choix en publiant cela la !**

**Ce qui ma redonné le courage d'écrire cet fic c'est la musique des Backstreet Boys et Harry Potter 5, la scène ou Harry est possédé par Voldemort m'a profondément marqué ce soir la j'ai écrit ce chapitre et la moitié du suivant !**

**Ps :! Je m'excuse également pour les fautes mais j'ai un problème de bêta… !!!!**

**Voila c'est tout …**

**Ah si !**

**Connaissez vous une fic qui se passe après Poudlard ou Harry est avec Severus mais il est le dominant et lors d 'un mariage il recroise Drago (en effet sa maison est le lieu ou il loge lui et Sev) qui lui dit que Severus ne l'aime pas puisqu'il ne veut jamais el prendre alors que Harry est d'un naturel passif. Et en fait la première fois de Harry sera avec Drago a su éveiller des sensations en lui. **

**Severus les as vu et lors du mariage se bat contre Drago, qui le provoque et le perdant devra renoncer à Harry !**

**Merci de m'aider !!!**

**Gros Bisous à tous !!!**


	4. Entre rêve et réalité

**Le Bel Inconnu**

_**Disclaiming**_:_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR. _

_**Genre**__ : Drama, Slash _

_**Couple**__ : Harry et …_

_**Résumé**__: Lors d'un bal de Mangemort où Harry s'est déguisé Voldemort s'amourache de lui mais ce n'est pas le seul …_

_**Réponses au**__**x**__** reviews**__ :_

_**Heroica Fantasia 8**__ : Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé un message ! Comme tu peux le voir, je ne maitrise absolument pas les reponses aux reviews en passant par FF net. .. Tout cela pour te dire, que je ne pouvai pas te prévenir que je n'abandonnais pas ma fic. D'ailleurs, voila le nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère te plaira. Gros Bisous_

_**Sedinette-sama**__ : Kikoo merci pour ton message plein d'entrain !!! ^^ Je suis surtout contente que ma manière d'écrite te plaise. Parfois j'ai peur qu'elle en soit pas assez fluide tu me rassure. En tout cas pour ce qui est que Harry finisse dans le lit de Tom…Eh bien … Non, je préfère te laisser découvrir la suite !!! BiSOUS_

_**666 Naku**__ : Hello ! Merci pour ta review et surtout de toujours m'encourager. C'est très…euphorisant de se dire que des gens apprécie ton histoire et te laisse TOUJOURS un mot gentil. Alors merci et voila la suite. ENORME POUTOUS_

_**Nakajima**__ : Si, SI, il y a une suite. Même si ca a pas l'ait c'est une des fics que je publie le plus régulièrement. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire…on peut même se demander si je comprends ce mot mais bon… En tout cas j'espère que tu n'as pas entendu pour rien et que cette suite te plaira. Bisous et merci pour ta review_

_**Elo**__: Coucou ! Voyons ne sois pas si dégouté ! Ils peuvent bien se le partager lol ^^ Ta review ma fait beaucoup rire en tout cas… avant je pensais comme toi, et finalement Voldemort offre un caractère différent de Drago qui est intéressant d'exploiter . Mais ne t'en fais pas Drago ne va pas lâcher l'affaire._

_**Pomme-Violette**__ : Eh Eh … Tu m'as percé à jour ! Lol Je reconnais que j'aime bien « joué » avec mes personnages. J'espère que ca ne te déranges pas ??? Quand aux relations « passionées », je suis sure que je viens de russir à faire mieux !!! ^^ (Mes chevilles vont très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter ! lol) Mais, a toi de me le confirmer ^^ (grand sourire). Passe un agréable moment en compagnie de nos héros vedettes et BISOUS_

_**Miss Tic**__ : Coucou ! Sais tu que c'est en lisant ta review que je me suis dis que je devrais commencer à écrire la suite. Ce que j'ai fait !!! Mais tu sais Drago ne compte pas disparaitre si vite de l'intrigue comme tu vas pouvoir le remarquer dans ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également, car il est un peu différent des précédents !!! Bisous et encore merci pour tes encouragements !!!!!_

_Y__**aoiloveVoldy**__ :__ Hello ! Je vois que nous avons un personnage préfère en commun !!! ^^ Merci pour ta review très enthousiaste qui me motive à écrire ! Voila la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimera également. Gros BISOUS_

_**Nattie Black**__ : Coucou ! Je te souhaite la bienvenue . J'espère que ce chapitre ne te fera pas regretter ton adhésion lol Pour la fic que je recherche, certaines personne m'ont dit qu'elle se souvenait les avoir lu. Mais personne ne se souvenait du titre, mais ne t'inquiète pas si je la trouve je te préviens !!! En tout cas merci pour tes encouragement ca me fait super plaisir !!! A bientôt j'éspère et eclate toi en lisant la suite !!! GROS POUTOUS_

_**Blackengel : **__Salut ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'es plus ! Espérons que celui la te plaira tout autant ! Bisous _

_**Yuki **__: Bonjour, Tu es bien matinal…ou bien tardive. Mais t'inquiète ca m'arrive bien trop souvent à moi aussi . En tout cas je te remercie d'avoir prit soin de m'écrire une review malgré l'heure !!! Ca rechauffe le corps ca veut dire que ta vraiment aimé ma fic !!!! Ce nouveau chapitre est très très long comparé au précédent ^^ ! Dis moi as-tu retouvé le nom de la fic stp ? Car moi non ! Et je veux la lire !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!! J'en ai un trop bon souvenir, j'espère que tu auras le même de ma fic !!! ^^ Bisous_

_**Déesse de la lune**__ : Hello ! Merci pour tes encouragements !!! Ca me fait super plaisir !!! Voici la suite aussi bien que le chapitre précédent…enfin j'espère …. Lol !! Bisous_

_**Superluna –Slash**__ : Bah que dire !!! D'abord que j'espère que personne a lu ta review a part MOI ca tu révèle tout tu as tout compris tu as relevé toute mes erreurs !!!! J'ai honte !!!!!! Ensuite…. La honte !!!!! RRRAAAh je suis trop bête !!!! Enfin, pour les questions la plupart trouverons leur réponse ici !!! Dans ce nouveau chapitre hyper hyper long ! Je me pensais pas capable d'en écrire un plus long que une autre de mes fic mais apparemment j'y suis arrivé !!! Quand a mes publications… je ne m'assagis pas avec l'âge malheureusement !!! Toujours aussi irrégulier…. C'est pathetique, mais je n'arrive plus ou pas à lutter. En tout cas amuse toi bien en lisant ce nouveau chapitre plu sombre !!!! GROS GROS BISOUS et Merci !!!!_

_**Siri1 **__: Coucou , merci pour le compliment mais j'aimais beaucoup cette fic , mais si la mienne est mieux… AHAHAHA quelle satisfaction !!! LOl je rigole je deviens dinque quand on me fait de compliments ^^ Voila la suite qui n'a pas été tres rapide à être publier mais au moins ce chapitre est long, très long !!! Esperons que tu l'apprécies ! Bisous_

_**Yaone-Kami**__ : Hi ! tu trouve ma fic drole ! Cool moi qui pensait que personne ne comprenait mon humour…bien qu'il soit particulier je le reconnais !!!! Quand a la fic que je cherche je t'assure que ev était en dominé moi aussi au début ca m'a choqué mais finalement elle est très bien …pas autant que la mienne mais bon… non je plaisante !!! Amuse toi bien avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Bisous_

_**C Elise**__ : Coucou et merci pour ta review !! Ne t'inquiète pas ce chapitre resoud pas mal d'énigme…mais en créer pas mal d'autre !!!! lol Bonne lecture !! Biz_

_**Jojodamo**__ : Salut ! Ravi que tu aim mon Ryry à la fois rebelle et sexy !!!! Comme je l'aime !!! Mais j'espère que tu m'aimes aussi même si il est à MOI !!!! Ce nouveau chapitre, montrera une nouvele facette de nos (je veux bien t'en conceder un bout mais un bout ) chéris ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !!! Bisous_

_**Anne Laure**__ : Kikoo ! Dsl même si mes retards sont vraiment impressionnant, je n'abandonnerai aucune de mes fics, ni même mes lecteurs ne t'en fait pas !!! Mais je comprenne que tu te pose la question, je suis d'un retard sans égal ! Ravi que le caractère de Voldemort te plaise , mais il ignore encore que Emeraude est Harry jusqu'à ce chapitre…. ^^ Continue à me donner tes impressions ca ne permet d'envisager la suite sous dees angles différents ! Merci encore et bonne lecture !!!_

_**Karasu666**__ : Comment te remercier de ta fidélité. Même ma première fic qui me parait bien »insuffisante » tu as été la pour me soutenir ! Je te remercie vraiment ! Voila le nouveau chapitre j'espère sincèrement que tu m'aimeras !!! Gros POutous_

_**Lady Morgane Slytherin**__ : Salut ! Tu es bien intuitive dis moi !!! Je suppose que si je confirmais moi-même tes dires cela sera mois satisfaisant que si tu lisais ce nouveau chapitre et te rendraiq compte que tu es très douée ! Merci pour ta review et dis moi ce que tu as compris du nouveau comme ca je sais ce qui parait clair ou pas à mes lecteurs !!! Merci et GROS bISOus_

_**Sayuri Quin**__ : Qui voila !!! Ma beta !!! lol D'ailleurs c'est grace a cet reveiw qu'on n'a fait connaissance !!!! Je me demande si ca vaut la peine de répondre à tes questions puisque tu sais tout maintenant !!! Bon Bisous et au fait ta review était tres joyeuse c'est drole !!!!_

_**Yaoi Gravy Girl**__ : Coucou tes review sont toujours aussi plaisante et instructive ! Tu es très douée, ou alors tu commence à connaitre le type de caractère que j'apprécie dans les fics !!! Tu as parfaitelment décris ce ue j'attendais de chaque personnage !! Quoi qu'il en soit merci !! Voici la suite avec bcp de retard mais avec un chapitre très très long !!!! ^^ bisous _

**Chapitre ****3** : Entre rêve et réalité

_Le Lord Noir posa ses deux mains sur l'accoudoir de son interlocuteur, en avançant lentement sa tête. Voldemort avait à présent sa tête à quelques centimètres du visage du jeune Potter qui avait reculé sa tête au fur et à mesure de la progression du Lord. Ce fut à ce moment que Harry reprit le contrôle de ses pensées. Il était hors de question que Voldemort l'embrasse. En admettant que sa vision soit réelle… Souvenirs admettait que cela s'était passé. Et cela Harry ne risquait pas de l'admettre. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'amuser un peu. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour avoir certaines réponses à ses questions. Il pouvait être un très bon comédien, les mondanités de la guerre l'avaient aidé. Il avança délibérément ses lèvres, Voldemort sourit. Cependant lorsque leurs lèvres auraient du rentrer en contact, Harry plaça ça main entre leurs deux bouche. Ils se reculèrent chacun le sourire aux lèvres. Voldemort fut le premier à prendre la parole et il n'avait pas l'air énervé par le refus du Gryffondor au contraire :_

_- Cela m'aurait enlevé tout le plaisir si cela avait été facile._

_- Désolé, mais ce soir je suis accompagné Dit le Survivant sur un ton suffisant en avalant un peu de Bierreobeurre. Comme pour monter qu'il n'était plus intimidé._

_- Je vous offre le double de son prix pour une nuit avec vous. Dit crûment le Lord. Cela fit toussoter son cadet._

_- Pardon ? Articula difficilement le Brun._

_- Vous avez parfaitement entendu… Votre prix sera le mien._

Harry observa les yeux rubis de son interlocuteur, espérant y voir l'explication de ce soudain revirement. Jusqu'ici le Lord Noir ne lui avait manifesté qu'un intérêt poli simplement parce qu'il était accompagné de Dorian. En effet, Voldemort avait l'air très intéressé par son Mangemort, et depuis que celui-ci était parti, Le Mage Noir s'était intéressé à lui. La lumière se fit alors dans son esprit :

- Je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner votre … généreuse offre. Mais je suis prêt à satisfaire votre curiosité dans la limite du possible.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de très intelligent Mr…. Commença en souriant le Lord.

- Emeraude. Emeraude suffira My Lord. Compléta Harry, pas dupe.

- Et j'apprécie cela. Termina le Mage.

- Vous n'avez rien à m'envier.

- Merci, mais j'avoue que vous suscitez ma curiosité. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je n'avais pas vu ------- sourire et se montrer aussi … affectif envers quelqu'un.

- Vraiment ? J'en suis le premier surpris.

- N'est ce pas ? Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

- Des connaissances communes, des relations… et son argent et son charisme ont fait le reste… Résuma Harry avec un vague geste de la main.

- Donc, vous n'êtes pas avec lui seulement pour l'argent. En conclut Voldemort.

- Malgré mes activités, je suis persuadé que l'argent ne fait pas tout.

- En effet, la peur et le respect sont beaucoup plus convaincants.

- Est-ce là votre méthode de recrutement ?

- Faites attention. Le prévint le Lord d'une voix devenue glaciale.

- Je vais reformuler la question. Est-ce efficace ? Répéta Harry sans s'excuser.

- À vous de me le dire. Le Défia Voldemort

- ….

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'apprécier mes « méthodes ». En déduit Le Mage Noir.

- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger. Termina Harry voulant à tout prix s'éloigner du sujet qui était devenu beaucoup trop glissant.

- Vous êtes prudent. Constata Voldemort. Vous feriez un parfait Mangemort.

- Non merci. Je tiens à garder un semblant d'estime personnel.

- Pensez-vous que vendre son corps au plus offrant est digne d'estime ? Voldemort semblait s'amuser au dépend de Harry qui fronça les sourcils furieux, puis lui fit un sourire glacial.

- Certainement plus que de vendre son âme… et puis je ne pense pas que vos Mangemorts soient libres de leurs mouvements… Au final, ils perdent leur âme et leur corps. J'estime donc être dans une situation plus enviable que la leur.

- Voldemort laissa planer un silence, comme s'il réfléchissait aux dernières paroles de son interlocuteur :

- Vous aimez avoir le dernier mot. Finit-il par dire avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Disons simplement que je fais de mon mieux pour montrer que gigolo ne rime pas avec idiot. Je vois, et vous y arrivez parfaitement bien.

Puis ce fut le silence. Voldemort se contentait de boire son verre et de regarder Harry, celui-ci se tortillait sur sa chaise essayant d'échapper à ce regard scrutateur. Le mage noir n'arrivait pas à cerner ce garçon… Il pouvait être très provocant aussi bien physiquement que verbalement et puis ensuite agir comme une jeune pucelle. Décidément il était une énigme… bien trop familière. Il lui rappelait beaucoup trop une certaine personne et cela l'agaçait profondément. Il se doutait que si ----- avait choisi ce garçon, c'était en parti pour le provoquer. Il avait parfaitement compris les sentiments de son Mangemort à l'égard de leur Némésis, mais malheureusement, celui-ci paraissait plus réceptif à son inférieur plutôt qu'à lui. Et cela le blessait et le rendait hargneux et jaloux envers son Mangemort. Mais pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier, après tout il était pareil, il nourrissait une passion impossible, avait une image à tenir et surtout leur Némésis les avait oubliés. Quand il se remémora ce détail, ses doigts se crispèrent et sa magie crépita autour de lui. Emeraude le regarda surpris :

- Vous vous sentez bien ?

À cet instant, toute parcelle de raison quitta le corps de Voldemort et ses yeux rubis rougeoyèrent. C'était sa faute s'il repensait à tout cela, pourquoi devait-il autant lui ressembler ? Il se leva brusquement de son trône, faisant sursauter Harry qui, dans son mouvement, fit tomber le verre sur la table. Le Lord s'avança ensuite vers ce qu'il croyait être la source de ses problèmes, il s'accroupit devant le jeune sorcier et le fixa, silencieux. Harry sentit que l'atmosphère avait changé entre eux et préféra rester sur ses gardes. Puis brusquement, sans aucune douceur, Voldemort attrapa le menton du Survivant et planta ses ongles dans sa peau, faisant grimacer Harry. Ce regard de fou, il l'avait déjà vu, des images se mirent alors à affluer dans son esprit : il voyait Voldemort le frapper de toute ses forces pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras en s'excusant, puis le jeune homme blond arrivait et le soignait à la suite du départ du Lord Noir après que Harry l'ait repoussé.

Paniqué par ses nouvelles images qui ne faisaient que confirmer ses craintes, Harry fit lentement glisser sa main le long de l'accoudoir et ramassa un bout de verre brisé qu'il serra dans sa main à s'en faire saigner. Il devait attendre le bon moment pour agir, mais plus il attendait, plus la peur s'insinuait en lui. Il était persuadé que Voldemort pouvait entendre les battements effrénés de son cœur. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose entrer dans son esprit et il ferma les yeux de douleur. À ce moment, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre. Il se concentra et quand il les rouvrit il croisa les yeux rubis un instant qui s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. En effet, le lord avait pu sentir et voir la puissance magique du Survivant avant qu'il ne se soit … reculéVoyant que son attaque n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, il plaça le bout de verre sous la gorge de Voldemort. Celui-ci ne semblait pas troublé, il se contentait de fixer le Survivant, la flamme de colère dans son regard s'atténuant peu à peu.

- Je croyais que vous étiez un homme de parole. S'écria Harry

- …

- Je pourrais vous tuer… Réalisa Harry en pressant un peu plus la lame contre la jugulaire de son ennemi où une goutte de sang perla.

- Et bien qu'attendez-vous ? Déclara Voldemort calmement. Et vous pourriez vous vanter d'avoir tué le célèbre Lord Voldemort, Celui-Dont-On-N'Ose-Prononcer-Le-Nom...

Harry fixa sans ciller les rubis devant lui, il devait juste presser la lame et son cauchemar prendrait fin. Mais il avait toujours pensé qu'il tuerait Voldemort d'un Avada Kedavra. Il ne pouvait pas tuer d'une façon aussi triviale car il ressentirait la mort quitter lentement le corps de son ennemi. Il avait déjà tué auparavant mais n'en n'avait gardé que de vagues souvenirs… et il l'avait fait pour venger son nouveau parrain, le dernier lien avec ses parents. Il regarda l'homme penché au dessus de lui qui avait déjà tué tant de personnes. Comment pouvez-t-il se permettre d'hésiter ? Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre des risques, en bon stratège qu'il était devenu, il pensa à ce qui se passerait ensuite… Les Mangemorts comprendraient rapidement et le poursuivraient … et en admettant qu'il réussisse à échapper à tous ces Mangemorts rancuniers, il restait toujours Dorian. Il ne pouvait décidément pas l'abandonner…

Non, tuer Voldemort ici n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne sortirait pas vivant de cette dernière guerre, il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs. S'il se battait, c'était pour les autres… cela avait toujours été pour les autres. Il pouvait bien sacrifier sa vie pour en sauver des centaines d'autres, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait… foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir, brandissant sa vie comme un appât. Alors pourquoi hésiter maintenant ? C'était peut être sa dernière chance d'en finir. Et Dorian ? C'est vrai, il ne pouvait l'abandonner. Il ne voulait laisser personne en arrière et pourtant sa conscience lui soufflait que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il sentit un nouveau mal de tête l'envahir. Il comprit que cela avait un rapport avec son passé, il se concentra de toute ses forces pour tenter de forcer le scellé de sa mémoire, il réussit à le fragiliser et cela fut suffisant pour qu'il comprenne…

Lentement, comme pour éviter une contre-attaque, il retira la lame du cou de Voldemort. Celui-ci le regarda faire avec un visage impassible. Il était toujours penché au dessus de Harry et l'observait silencieusement comme pour tenter de deviner la raison de ce brusque revirement.

Harry, fatigué d'être observé de cette manière et surtout ayant mal au dos dû à sa position dans son fauteuil décida de le faire sortir de ses pensées, mais sa migraine persistante lui fit perdre le contrôle de sa voix qui fut sèche lorsqu'il parla :

- Cessez de me regarder !

Voldemort se redressa sans un mot et remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, tournant le dos au Survivant :

- Veuillez pardonner ma momentanée perte de… lucidité. Je me suis conduit comme un rustre… Je vous représente mes plus plates excuses.

- C'est la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure ! Que vouliez-vous faire de moi ? Me tuer ? S'écria Harry, son mal de tête empirant.

- Non… pas vraiment.

Cette fois, Harry perdait patience. Il détestait la lâcheté ! Et son mal de tête allait le rendre fou. Il se leva comme une furie de sa chaise, attrapa Voldemort par le bras et força son ennemi à se tourner vers lui. Ses yeux s'étaient étrangement assombris et devenait noirs, même ses pupilles s'étaient obscurcies. Il sentait sa magie irradier, il pensa alors qu'il avait eu la même réaction que lorsqu'il avait voulu venger Remus:

- Et regardez-moi quand je vous parle !!! Rugit Harry, sa migraine lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Je ne suis pas un de vos chiens alors ne me tournez pas le dos quand je…vous…parle…

Puis tout devint flou et ce fut le noir total.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry se trouvait dans une cellule, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Des chaînes enserraient ses chevilles, il portait un vulgaire tee-shirt blanc ayant appartenu à son cousin Dudley, donc trop grand pour lui et un boxer également beaucoup trop large qui était sa tenue pour dormir les soirs de grande chaleur. Des cernes encerclaient ses émeraudes qui étaient étrangement pâles et l'on pouvait voir quelques veines dilatées apparaître à travers, comme quelqu'un qui avait subi un réveil brusque, ajouté à des insomnies chroniques. Il semblait endormi, mais redressait la tête à chaque bruit qu'il percevait. Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

Soudain, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, Harry se redressa aussitôt pour faire face, et ce fut pour croiser deux rubis :

- Que dirait le monde sorcier en te voyant dans un état aussi pitoyable ? Dit-il sur un ton doucereux.

Harry serra les poings. Voldemort le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux étaient deux fentes, son nez semblait inexistant et sa robe noire paraissait frôler le sol. Tous ces gestes étaient empreints de grâce, mais pas de cette distinction qui suscitait l'admiration… Celle-ci provoquait plutôt la peur, elle semblait fausse, faisant naître la méfiance et renforçait l'étrangeté du personnage. Chaque parole prononcée ressemblait à un sifflement. Harry le regardait droit dans les yeux, refusant de se laisser intimider, ce qui fit sourire le Seigneur des Ténèbres :

- J'espère que tu as faim.

Harry remarqua que le Lord Noir tenait quelque chose dans sa main. C'était une assiette remplie d'une chose visqueuse qui devait être de la soupe avec un croûton de pain. Il le tendit au brun en une invitation pour le prendre. Celui-ci hésita, cela faisait plus de trente-six heures qu'il n'avait ni bu ni manger et il se savait incapable d'agir ou de réfléchir aussi affaibli. Au pris d'un effort sur lui-même, il ravala son orgueil, il s'avança et tendit la main… Mais en un geste rapide, Voldemort retira le plat. Harry le regarda furieux. Il voulut parler mais se rendit compte qu'il avait la bouche trop sèche pour parler et sa langue semblait être en carton. Voldemort eut un rictus effrayant :

- Cela serait trop facile. Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor…

Voyant que Harry ne comprenait pas, il détailla sa pensée.

- Ici on n'a rien sans rien. Je veux bien te donner à manger mais à une condition…

- …

Voldemort s'étonna du silence de sa Némésis. Celui-ci n'était pas du genre silencieux, il était plutôt impulsif. Cela n'avait aucun intérêt si celui-ci ne répondait pas à ses provocations.

- Eh bien… on a perdu sa langue ?

- …

Voldemort fut un instant prit au dépourvu. Est-ce que le Survivant était devenu muet suite au choc de son enlèvement ? Non ! C'était impossible, il en avait vu des pires. Il vit alors la bouche de Potter s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Sans s'encombrer des considérations telles que l'intimité, il viola l'esprit du Survivant. Celui-ci, surpris, serra les dents et tenta de repousser cette intrusion. Cependant Voldemort ne semblait pas vouloir chercher ses souvenirs, il fouillait en surface et non en profondeur, Harry préféra alors le laisser faire plutôt que de gaspiller ses forces qui s'amenuisaient davantage à chaque minute. Il surveillait tout de même ce que regardait Voldemort et était prêt à riposter si celui-ci cherchait à fouiller ses souvenirs honnis. Le mage noir s'étonna de la passivité de Harry, mais lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il la comprit et cessa le sort.

Il détailla le presque homme devant lui. Il avait les cheveux plus en broussailles que d'ordinaire, ses lèvres étaient bleues faisant ressortir sa peau blanche d'ordinaire halée. «Le froid ? » pensa le Mage. La tenue du Survivant confirma cette idée. Ainsi, il avait l'air d'un pauvre enfant sans défense. Il sentit un étrange picotement l'envahir, mais pas désagréable. Supposant que le garçon devant lui en était la cause, il fixa ses émeraudes… Emeraudes, elles n'étaient plus émeraudes… Eventuellement du jade mais rien de plus précieux. Le picotement se renforça. Il en aurait presque pitié… Presque, tout était dans le presque. Il décida de régler le problème du Survivant de façon distrayante. Il sortit sa baguette ce qui fit se raidir le brun s'attendant au pire.

- Aguamenti !

Une trombe d'eau jaillit de la baguette du Lord et ricocha sur un faible bouclier blanc que Harry venait de faire apparaître instinctivement, mais celui-ci tremblait. Il était trop affaibli pour le maintenir, et quelques instants après, il disparut, le jet glacé frappa alors de plein fouet le Survivant, le plaquant au mur. Celui-ci se retint à la paroi et essaya de s'écarter de ce karcher mais l'eau était trop puissante grâce à sa vitesse et le sol glissait. Il se mit à toussoter, il commençait à s'étouffer. Il détourna la tête en vain, l'eau s'infiltrait partout. Ses toussotements s'aggravèrent et il but la tasse de nombreuses fois. Il avait envie de hurler mais il ne le pouvait pas, le liquide l'en empêchait. C'était comme si on plongeait d'un haut plongeoir et que lorsque l'on avait plongé on était si profondément dans l'eau que le temps que l'on remonte, l'air nous manquerait et que même quand on parvenait à remonter à la surface, on ne pourrait s'empêcher de pousser une bruyante inspiration. C'est exactement ce que fit Harry lorsque Voldemort le libéra. Il était accroupi au sol toussant et reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

- Bon tu vas pouvoir parler à présent. Donc ma condition était de…

Mais sa voix se bloqua brusquement. Sa Némésis se tenait debout devant lui, ses yeux brillant de haine, mais ce n'était pas cela qu'il l'avait déstabilisé… Bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher se s'attarder sur cet air de chat mouillé qu'arborait le Survivant. Ses cheveux trempés étaient plaqués en de nombreuses mèches éparpillées sur son visage, le rendant … désirable. Le tee-shirt du Gryffondor était déchiré, laissant voir des pectoraux présents mais discrets, ne lui donnant pas l'air d'un gros bras sans cervelle comme c'était souvent le cas. Un de ses tétons luisait sur ce torse pale et on pouvait deviner l'autre sous la transparence des lambeaux de son vêtement qui le cachait à la vue de son aîné. Ses tétons était rouges, même beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un qui tremblait de froid. Quant à son boxer trempé, il ne cachait plus rien des proportions plus qu'honorables du Survivant. Il lui collait maintenant à la peau, plus bas que la décence ne le permettait, laissant apparaître de fins poils et une chute de reins, accompagnée de fines hanches à faire se convertir un hétéro. Il n'avait pas remarqué ses hanches fines( ?). Il décida de remonter son regard avant de perdre complètement le contrôle de ses pensées. Mais ces yeux furent captivés par une goutte d'eau provenant de ses cheveux et qui glissait le long de sa joue avant de venir s'échouer à la commissure de ses lèvres… Il était complètement hypnotisé.

Il se rendit compte alors avec horreur que son corps avait réagit.

- Eh bien, je croyais que vous aviez envie de bavarder, Dit Harry sur le ton plus suffisant possible.

Cela eut le mérite de sortir le Lord Noir de ses pensées. Il fut d'abord étonné que le gamin n'ait pas bronché à cet examen physique fort peu discret. Puis, le ton de la voix du Brun résonna de nouveau à son oreille et, oubliant rapidement ses précédentes pensées, il décida de montrer à ce gosse qui était le « Maître » :

- Je te conseille de me parler sur un autre ton si tu ne veux pas le regretter… Siffla le Lord.

La remarque glissa sur Harry. Celui-ci semblait ragaillardit par sa brusque douche. Elle l'avait requinqué, revigoré tout en lui remettant les idées en place. Il ne perdrait pas, ses amis le sortiront d'ici ! Il devait juste tenir bon jusque là…

- C'est simple, il suffit que tu me le demandes gentiment…

- Gentiment ? Répéta Harry en craignant le pire.

- Dis « s'il te plaît Maître » et tu auras le droit à ta gamelle.

Harry serra les poings, il était absolument hors de question qu'il se rabaisse à ça ! Il n'était pas un chien, et encore moins le sien ! Il n'était pas un de ces stupides Mangemort qui avaient vendu leurs âmes au Diable et qui avaient été dressés pour l'appeler _Maître_ ! Jamais ! Il valait mieux que ça !

- Eh bien ! J'attends, sache que je ne suis pas connu pour ma patience ! Si tu veux manger, tu dois le mériter.

- …

Voldemort regarda sa Némésis, il avait l'air si faible, il était certain que s'il continuait ainsi, il ne tiendrait pas la semaine. Il savait que le Gryffondor n'accepterait pas sa proposition, il avait beaucoup trop d'amour propre pour cela. D'ailleurs, il pouvait voir le sang couler le long de ses poings à force de les avoir serrés. Par contre, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas hésité pour un autre… Il aurait ravalé sa fierté pour sauver une vie. Alors ce n'était pas de l'orgueil …C'était de la noblesse. Harry Potter et sa stupide grandeur d'âme qui ne lui avaient jamais rien apporté. Il fut pris de pitié un instant pour cette pauvre être devant lui qui avait été dépassée par les événements, trop de choses reposaient sur ses frêles épaules. Si le Gryffondor était vraiment incapable de lui obéir alors il poserait sa nourriture et le laisserait. _S'il meurt tout de suite, je ne pourrais jamais connaître la prophétie et m'amuser un peu,_ se dit-il pour expliquer ce brusque accès de compassion qui ne lui était pas habituel. Mais pour se rassurer il se dit qu'il pousserait quand même à bout le Gryffondor.

- C'est simple quelque mots en échange de ta survie, car il est évident que tu ne tiendras pas longtemps comme cela… Déclara Voldemort en énonçant l'évidence.

- Ou…... pense…… marmonna Harry entre ses dents.

- Pardon ? Demanda poliment le Mage.

- Vous pouvez vous mettre votre bouffe ou je pense, jamais je m'abaisserais à ça, plutôt crever !!! Hurla-t-il à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Et sous le coup de colère, il frappa dans la vulgaire assiette de ferraille, renversant le contenu qui s'écrasa au sol. Voldemort le regarda, surpris, mais l'étonnement laissa place à la colère puis à la haine. Puisque c'était comme ça ! Il aurait pu se montrer clément, mais puisque le Gryffondor le prenait de cette façon. Et comme un serpent, il bondit sur sa proie, le plaquant au mur et écrasant son corps contre le sien, les mains du Survivant étaient bloquées par son corps et un de ses bras. Harry tenta de se débattre mais il était trop faible et la haine de Voldemort décuplait ses forces.

- Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ?

- Lâchez-moi !

- Si jamais tu crèves, tu n'auras qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. ! Tu te crois supérieur à moi ? Alors qu'en fait tu es comme moi, tu crois vraiment que ce que tu as fait était courageux ? Tu peux être fier, mais à quoi cela te servira quand ton estomac criera famine, quand tu te tortilleras sur le sol tellement tu auras faim et là, tu regretteras ton arrogance. On ne nourrit pas son homme avec de bons sentiments. Ton geste était stupide et cela va peut-être te coûter la vie !

Voldemort, au fur et à mesure, se collait davantage à son prisonnier, puis il se rendit compte que son regard qui était tout d'abord fixé sur ses yeux, avait dévié pour se poser sur ses lèvres.

Il les voyait s'entrouvrir pour avaler des bouffées d'air que la fureur et ses efforts pour se libérer faisaient se consommer rapidement. Il le vit ensuite se les mordre sous l'effet de colère ou peut être de la réflexion. Sans s'en rendre compte, son visage s'était considérablement rapproché de son adversaire et ses yeux s'étaient fermés, il put alors sentir l'odeur musqué mais indéniablement masculine de Sa Némésis. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Mais il sentait sa magie en lui bouillir. Et puis qu'importe, il était son prisonnier, il pouvait donc en faire ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, au moment ou leurs lèvres allaient rentrer en contact, il sentit quelque chose de mouillé et de consistance visqueuse glisser le long de sa joue. Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart de secondes pour qu'il comprenne et qu'il réagisse. Il frappa de toutes ses forces la joue du Survivant dont la tête, sous la force du coup, cogna violemment le mur dans un bruit mat et Harry s'effondra. Voldemort observa le gamin percuter le mur puis glisser le long de celui-ci. Il savait qu'il n'était pas mort, sa magie le lui confirmait, d'ailleurs celle-ci s'agitait de plus en plus à l'intérieur de lui. Il resta bêtement la main en l'air attendant.

Harry demeura quelques instants inerte sur le sol, rendu groggy par le coup. Il se releva avec difficulté, son corps n'était que douleur, sa lèvre était en sang -il allait probablement avoir un hématome sur sa joue droite- et une douleur insupportable lui vrillait le crâne. Il comprit qu'il était gravement blessé à la tête quand il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long se sa nuque. L'arrière de son crâne avait dû s'ouvrir quand il avait heurté le mur, ce qui expliquait sa vision plus trouble que d'ordinaire et sa perte de repère spatio-temporel, tout tanguait autour de lui. Quand tout se stabilisa enfin, il vit Voldemort devant lui abaisser lentement sa main qui l'avait frappé, un regard méprisant inscrit dans ses yeux. Faisant appel à tout son courage, il tenta de se redresser mais ses jambes ne cesser de trembler, elles ne pouvaient plus supporter son poids, et il s'effondra. Il sentit des larmes amères de désespoir perler au coin de ses yeux mais les effaça d'un geste rageur et réitéra son action, s'appuyant contre le mur. Une fois stable, il s'avança en tibutant vers Lord Voldemort qui le regardait faire sans faire un seul geste.

- Puisque tu as l'air d'avoir assez de force pour marcher, je suis sûr que vingt-quatre heures de jeun te sembleront dérisoire. Si tu as faim, tu n'auras qu'à lécher le sol et peut-être consentirais-je à t'apporter quelque chose.

- Je ne suis pas votre chien, je ne lécherai jamais le sol comme un animal ! Répondit Harry d'une voix glaciale, n'ayant plus la force de crier.

- Libre à toi.

Voldemort lui tourna le dos et pris bien soin de marcher dans la nourriture répandue sur le sol et notamment d'écraser le bout de pain, le coupant ainsi en deux. Harry le regarda faire en serrant les dents. Une fois sur le pas de la cellule, il déclara sans se retourner :

- Ci-gît Harry Potter, mort de faim. Je me demande combien de personnes tu pourras sauver une fois mort.

Et sur ce, il sortit de la cellule, la lourde porte se refermant derrière lui. Harry l'observa monter les marches, mais sa vue commença à se brouiller, tout tournait autour de lui et quelques instants après, il s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il crut qu'il allait hurler de douleur. Il prit appui sur sa main pour se relever mais la retira aussitôt, surpris, ce qui le fit s'écrouler au sol comme une masse. Il avait mis sa main dans du sang ! Son sang ! Il comprit tout de suite d'où cela pouvait provenir, il porta sa main à sa tête et toucha sa plaie. Le sang séché avait fini par empêcher la blessure de continuer à saigner. Il cessa de bouger, le temps de reprendre des forces, cette perte de sang ne le fragilisait qu'encore plus. Il lui suffisait de manger pour que son corps puisse renouvellera ses globules rouges. Manger. Son estomac le rappela alors à l'ordre. Avec la force du désespoir, il se redressa en se remémorant les derniers événements. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était inconscient. Il se plaça dans un coin de la cellule, le plus éloigné possible de la nourriture répandue sur le sol et ferma les yeux en essayant de faire fi des protestations de son estomac, il espérait dormir suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas avoir à ressentir cette faim qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Il devait gagner du temps mais son estomac n'était pas d'accord et mis du temps avant de se calmer. Quand Harry sentit qu'il allait enfin pouvoir s'endormir, il entendit des cris. Il essaya de penser à autre chose mais les hurlements devenaient de plus en plus perçants, à coup sur, quelqu'un subissait le doloris. Stop ! Il ne devait pas réfléchir, cela allait l'empêcher de s'endormir. Mais le vacarme persistait, il tenta de se boucher les oreilles quand soudain, une intonation de cette voix lui sembla familière. Il tendit l'oreille et la reconnut : Oncle Vernon. Il l'avait suffisamment entendu hurler pour reconnaître sa voix.

Aussi rapidement que le lui permettaient ses forces, il se redressa et courut vers les grilles de sa cellule en espérant avoir une explication quand quelque chose le retint et il s'effondra à terre. Il se releva en prenant appui sur son bras qui tremblait de colère ou de faiblesse et vit les chaînes entraver ses pieds. Et là, il hurla. De toutes ses forces, aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Il cria de peine, de colère, de frustration… Il hurla jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'éteigne. C'était son seul exutoire, puis il sentit ses forces le quitter une nouvelle fois avant de s'écrouler, il marmonna : « Pas oncle Vernon, pas eux s'il vous plaît, c'est ma seule famille, s'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie… » et une larme coula le long de sa joue avant qu'il ne sombre dans les bienfaits de l'inconscience.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, son premier réflexe fut de les refermer. Puis, se rappelant de ses derniers souvenirs, il se redressa aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et remarqua que sa cellule avait rétréci. En effet, elle avait été coupée en deux. La deuxième partie formait une autre cellule. Il la regarda, étonné, pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Surtout que les deux cellules n'étaient pas séparées par un mur comme c'était le cas habituellement, mais par des barres métalliques. Il parvint ensuite à distinguer une masse roulée en boule, dos à lui. Heureux de découvrir qu'il n'était plus seul, il se traîna péniblement jusqu'à l'autre cellule.

- Eh ! Eh ! Dit Harry le plus fort qu'il put, la faiblesse de sa propre voix le surpris. Eh ! Ca va ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

La personne frissonna et se tourna vers lui. Harry ne remarqua rien au premier abord puis la lune éclaira un visage dont il ne distingua pas tout à fait les traits. Il fut malgré tout content de savoir qu'il faisait nuit, cela signifiait qu'il pourrait manger dans un peu plus de douze heures. Il se concentra ensuite pour voir le visage du second prisonnier, Harry ferma les yeux et les frotta, espérant ainsi améliorer ses performances visuelles. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il poussa un cri et fit un bon en arrière sous le choc. Devant lui se tenait son oncle, le visage tailladé en sang et le corps lacéré. Son visage n'était plus que griffures et plaies sanguinolentes, il avait un œil au beurre noir et de nombreux hématomes sur tout le visage, des cloques ou des ampoules sur les joues accompagnées de marques… Il avait probablement du être brûlé… Son bras était couvert d'écorchures…

- Oh mon dieu ! Non ! NON !

Harry se rapprocha doucement, ravalant sa peur de découvrir la vérité. Il pensait que son oncle allait lui hurler dessus, ce qu'il méritait amplement, bien que le lieu ne soit pas approprié pour ce genre de choses. Pourtant, cela l'aurait même rassuré, cela aurait montré que rien n'avait changé. Mais celui-ci ne faisait rien, il se contentait de le fixer, comme fasciné.

- Oncle Vernon ? Oncle Vernon ?

- Ver…Ver...non, bégaya-t-il pour seule réponse.

Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand il fut assez proche, il passa sa main à travers les barreaux pour le toucher. Mais celui-ci poussa un gémissement plaintif et se précipita à sa place initiale. Déjà qu'il ne le voyait pas quand il était en face de lui mais là, s'il se reculait au fond de sa cellule, c'était encore pire.

- Oncle Vernon, c'est moi, c'est Harry. Je ne te ferai aucun mal, dit doucement Harry, mais seul le silence lui répondit. S'il te plait ! Ne me laisse pas, j'ai jamais eu autant besoin de toi ! Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas, ne me rejette pas ! Sa voix avait maintenant pris un ton désespéré.

Il tendait sa main aussi loin que les barres le lui permettaient.

- S'il te plait, S'il te plait, s'il te plait… Murmura-t-il dans une litanie sans fin.

Puis lentement, il laissa son corps s'effondrer au sol, sa main toujours tendue, les larmes, jaillissant de ses yeux vides, coulaient lentement le long de ses joues. Encore une fois, son oncle l'avait repoussé, même dans une telle situation, son oncle l'avait repoussé. Il était fatigué, il avait mal, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait se déchirer. Il pensa à Tante Pétunia et Dudley, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Il était seul, entièrement seul. Voldemort avait raison, il allait crever dans ce cachot seul, abandonné de tous. Il pensa à ses amis, mais ces images furent bientôt remplacées par Digorry s'effondrant au sol, Sirius passant derrière le voile, Dumbledore agonisant… Ses larmes redoublèrent. Il n'apportait que le malheur, peut-être était-ce mieux qu'il meure. Il faisait le malheur de ceux qui l'entouraient. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, il voulait juste mourir. Il en avait assez. Il n'était rien sans la chance, finalement, Voldemort avait réussi. Il allait enfin mourir, et avec cette dernière pensée en tête, il laissa l'inconscience brouiller son esprit.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose toucher sa main. C'était une autre main, elle prenait la sienne. Puis une seconde se mit à caresser son visage, essuyant le reste de ses larmes. Ces mains étaient rêches mais peu lui importait, Harry tourna sa tête et vit que son oncle lui souriait. Le jeune homme se redressa en murmurant « merci ». Quand il remarqua que ce sourire était étrange et que son oncle regardait à présent le plafond. Une terreur sourde lui serra le corps. « Non ! Pitié non » Il posa sa main sur la joue de son oncle pour tourner son visage vers lui. Il poussa un sanglot étouffé et passa ses deux bras à travers la grille en pleurant. Mais Oncle Vernon ne bougeait pas et regardait autour de lui, absent. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » Marmonnait Harry. Son oncle avait dû subir le doloris durant des heures pour être dans cet état. Harry pouvait parfaitement comprendre son ami Neville à présent.

Harry ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi. Il avait toujours les mains tendues mais il n'y avait plus de grille, où était son oncle ? Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il le savait, il en était sûr. Il rampa vers l'endroit où s'était trouvé son oncle cette nuit. Il faisait jour à présent et il pouvait voir quelques rayons de soleil éclairer sa cellule. Quand il vit une mare de sang sur le sol, son cœur s'accéléra, il s'avança jusqu'à celle-ci et vit en son centre une montre. Il savait qu'elle appartenait à son Oncle et que celui-ci ne s'en séparait jamais, elle lui venait de son arrière arrière grand-père. L'évidence le frappa alors, _il_ l'avait tué, et certainement pas d'un avada vu le sang sur le sol. Il ramassa la montre et la serra contre lui comme un trésor. Il le vengerait ! Il attacha la montre à son poignet et promit de la transmettre à ses descendants lui aussi. Même si les Dursley n'avait pas toujours été gentils avec lui, ils étaient sa famille et ils l'avaient recueilli. Il se doutait que les autres avaient dû subir le même sort. Il regarda à son poignet, il était une heure encore quelque heures et ce serait bon, pensa-t-il. Il reprit ensuite de nouveau sa place et s'endormit d'un sommeil troublé.

Cette fois, ce fut la faim qui réveilla Harry, il avait mal au ventre tellement il était affamé. Il se força à se rendormir et d'ignorer la douleur mais celle-ci devenait insupportable. Il regarda sa montre, il était dix-sept heures. Voldemort était venu la dernière fois vers vingt heures. Il pouvait tenir, il devait tenir. Dix-huit heures, Harry poussa des cris de douleur lorsque son estomac gargouilla ou se contracta. C'était à peine s'il arrivait à lire l'heure : dix-huit heure trente. Pendant qu'il se tortillait sur le sol, son regard tomba sur le bout de pain écrasé et rassis que Voldemort lui avait apporté hier. Son estomac lui fit encore plus mal. Non ! Il ne ramasserait pas les miettes. Il lutta pendant un quart d'heure. Il savait que le bout de pain le narguait et que Voldemort l'attendait, caché. Inconsciemment, il s'avança vers le pain et la soupe. Il la regarda, il n'avait plus qu'une heure à tenir. Il resta là à fixer le sol et sa porte de sortie. Une plainte plus forte de son estomac lui fit prendre le bout de pain qu'il relâcha aussitôt. Puis, il le ramassa encore et l'approcha de ses lèvres mais s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas ! Non ! Il avait plus de volonté que ça ! Il ne le laisserait pas gagner, jamais ! Pourtant le bout de pain se rapprocha de nouveau de ses lèvres et Harry ouvrit la bouche. Son corps ne l'écoutait plus. Mais dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, il jeta au loin le morceau de pain à travers la grille, là où il ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, cette constatation le mit dans une colère noire. Et par des gestes furieux, il balaya tout autour de lui. Il ne voulait plus voir cette chose sur le sol, il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne serait plus tenté. Il éparpilla alors tout autour de lui.

Quand il fut enfin calmé, il vit ce qu'il avait fait. Il allait mourir, c'était certain, il ne pourrait venger personne. Il se sentit tout d'un coup très triste et un sanglot lui monta à la gorge. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne pouvait pas finir pas de cette façon. La pensée qu'il pouvait encore lécher le sol ou ramasser les miettes de l'autre moitié de pain lui fit monter la bile. Il s'écroula au sol, il ne devait plus ressembler à rien maintenant. Il se mit alors à vomir, il n'avait rien dans son estomac mais il parvint malgré tout à cracher une bile d'une couleur étrange à laquelle le sang s'était mélangé, mais ce dernier effort avait puisé l'ultime source d'énergie qui lui restait. Il s'effondra ensuite dans la douce torpeur des ténèbres qui lui sembla être une délivrance.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voldemort regarda le corps du nouveau compagnon de son meilleur Mangemort allongé sur un sofa de couleur pourpre et aux accoudoirs dorés. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Qu'allait-il faire ? Tout le monde penserait qu'il l'avait tué, il pouvait les interdir de parler mais pas de penser. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme, son souffle était régulier et il semblait endormi mais la magie qui l'entourait et la brume qui semblait envelopper son esprit lorsqu'il avait tenté de le pénétrer lui démontrait le contraire. Il regarda son visage fin, il n'y avait pas trente-six raisons d'expliquer cette réaction, l'esprit du jeune homme avait dû faire un lien avec une affaire passée qu'il avait oublié. Cette constatation le fit douter. Etait-il possible que… ? Non ! Il n'aurait jamais pu s'introduire ici et cela aurait été bien trop risqué de la part de ----------. Pourtant, cette pensée ne le quitta pas, plus il regardait Emeraude, plus la ressemblance avec sa Némésis le frappait. Alors, il s'avança lentement et posa sa main sur le coté gauche du front de la victime, mais la retira quand le jeune homme se mit à bouger dans son sommeil en poussant un gémissement.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lorsque Harry commença à reprendre ses esprits, il ne sentit que la faim. Et il regretta tout de suite l'inconscience car maintenant, il allait encore devoir faire face à la douleur qui emprisonnait son corps. Il entendit alors deux voix discuter, il reconnut la première comme étant celle de Voldemort mais l'autre lui était inconnu, il décida d'ouvrir les yeux mais tout restait flou autour de lui. Cela ne l'inquiéta pas. Il réussit à distinguer la forme de Voldemort grâce à ses amples robes noires et l'autre avait des cheveux qui paraissaient briller. Soudain, le Blond se tourna vers lui et aperçut les paupières frémissantes du jeune Potter. Il se dirigea vers lui, s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa ses doigts sur ses yeux comme on le faisait avec un mort, puis, il murmura : « Dors, tu es sauvé pour le moment » Harry sentit une partie de lui s'agiter… ailleurs. C'était un rêve, il ne devait pas être la, il sentait son vrai corps s'agiter. Enfin, il sentit son esprit quitter son corps et sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Harry sentit d'abord la douleur de son estomac puis sa lucidité revint. Il n'entendit rien d'autre que sa respiration et le tic tac régulier de sa montre ainsi que le bruit des oiseaux, ce qui le fit sourire. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à la réalité. Il plia ses doigts, et put ainsi comprendre que son corps était encore capable de lui obéir. Il ouvra donc les yeux, et ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise. Il était dans une chambre, sur un lit. Il se releva difficilement et étudia la pièce quand une voix se fit entendre près de lui, ce qui le fit sursauter :

- J'espère que tu as bien dormi ? Demanda une voix sifflante avec ironie.

Voldemort était installé, un livre à la main, dans un magnifique siège de velours vert aux ornements dorés. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit les différentes émotions défiler sur le visage de son cadet. La colère d'abord, quand il l'aperçut, ensuite la gêne quand il remarqua qu'il était propre, soigné et que ses vêtements avaient été remplacés par une ample chemise de nuit blanche légèrement transparente et enfin le dépit quand il se rendit compte que sa bouche était de nouveau trop sèche.

- Tu sembles encore une fois incapable de t'exprimer… comme tous tes congénères Gryffondor.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il repoussa les couvertures et sauta à pieds joints du lit avant de s'effondrer, il n'avait plus assez de force. Il entendit le rire contenu de son ennemi alors qu'il essayait de se relever en s'appuyant sur le lit, malgré le tremblement de ses jambes. Malheureusement, il s'effondra une nouvelle fois, il sentit des larmes d'humiliation qui refusaient de couler par manque d'eau dans son corps. Il sursauta alors quand il sentit un bras passer sous ses jambes et son dos pour le soulever. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, laissant Voldemort deviner ses pensées à travers ses émeraudes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le serra contre son corps et sentit l'odeur cannelle émaner du corps de l'adolescent. Harry, effrayé par ce rapprochement, le même que dans la cellule, laissa la peur l'envahir et le gifla. ^^ Surpris, l'homme le lâcha et le Brun tomba dan un bruit mat sur le sol. Quand il releva la tête, il remarqua le regard plein de haine de Voldemort et prit peur lorsqu'il vit sa main se lever. Il ferma les yeux de peur qu'elle ne s'abatte sur sa joue, mais celle-ci lui attrapa le menton et le releva pour le mettre à la hauteur de ses yeux rubis :

- Tu es vraiment impulsif, à moins que ce ne soient des pulsions suicidaires. Il a pas tort Dès que je me montre un tant soi peu compréhensif, tu te montres encore plus cruel que je ne peux l'être, comme pour me rappeler nos rôles… Aurais-tu peur de l'inconnu ? Tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tuer… Tu as fait preuve d'une grande force de caractère pour rester sur tes positions, même à l'instant… C'est une qualité qui manque à beaucoup à mes mangemorts.

À ces mots, Harry tenta de se libérer de la poigne de son bourreau mais en vain. Celui-ci raffermit sa prise et rapprocha son visage de celui du Survivant.

- Tu devrais être heureux que je te laisse en vie mais tu me pousses à te tuer…

Comme pour illustrer ces paroles, Harry s'agita pour s'éloigner du visage du Mage, il était trop près. Il ne voulait pas sentir le souffle de ce meurtrier sur son visage. Il avait envie de vomir, mais cela n'était pas possible, son estomac était vide, cela ne lui procura qu'une sensation de malaise.

- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites …

À ces mots, Voldemort le sa, projeta contre le lit, sortit sa baguette, et murmura le sort qui fit se tordre le Gryffondor sur le matelas, il fut content de ne pas pouvoir hurler. Quand le sort cesLe Mage Noir s'avança vers lui et le regarda, les cheveux en bataille, laissant apparaître sa cicatrice, la chemise remontée le long des ses jambes minces et blanches, la bouche entrouverte, décorés de deux lèvres pulpeuses gercées mais rouges. Et à nouveau, il se sentit mal, il avait envie de s'excuser, mais à quoi cela servait-il de se monter _gentil ? _Il ne récoltait que mépris et davantage de haine à son égard. Cette constatation l'énerva et il donna un coup de poing dans le ventre du Brun qui poussa un léger cri et se plia rapidement en deux, les mains sur son abdomen et le regard brillant de haine.

- Ca c'était pour la claque, puisque tu sembles apprécier la méthode moldue.

Voldemort impassible le regarda plier en deux sur le sol, du sang coulant le long de sa bouche. Harry parvint très très lentement à se redresser une main sur son abdomen et l'autre essuyant d'un geste rageur le sang coulant le long de son menton. Voldemort eut un sourire cruel en voyant la volonté de son ennemi à essayer de cacher ses faiblesses. Des faiblesses qui lui ouvraient de nombreuses perspectives. Harry se hissa sur ses jambes et ce fut avec toute sa haine contre cet homme qui avait tué sa famille qu'il lui assena une droite :

- Je savais qu'au fond de toi tu ne pouvais contrôler ce sang impur qui coule dans tes veines… Tom Cria-t-il en accentuant son prénom. Si tu veux te battre je suis prêt.

Potter pouvait donc parler malgré le sang qui avait envahi sa bouche. Voldemort se releva en passant une main sur sa joue ou un hématome sera bientôt visible… Ce fut davantage les paroles que le coup qui déclencha sa haine. Comment ce sang mêlé osait-il, lui l'héritier de Serpentard ? Ses yeux étaient flamboyants, comme de la lave en fusion ses traits étaient crispés de colère, déformés par la fureur. Pendant un bref instant, le Survivant prit peur, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter davantage qu'une main s'enroula autour de son cou le soulevant du sol, ce qui n'était pas très difficile étant donné sa maigreur. Voldemort eut un sourire sinistre, et d'une main, serra le cou mince, blanc, gracile de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu qui suffoquait. Il pouvait sentir ses phalanges s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la peau dans son cou, le marquant. Il décida de réagir quand il entendit un os craquer. Il griffa la main du Lord, espérant le faire lâcher prise, mais alors qu'il allait tourner de l'œil, la poigne se relâcha et le Brun tomba au sol comme une poupée désarticulée.

Harry n'avait jamais eu aussi peur pour sa vie. Il réalisa que même si elle ne tenait qu'à un fil et qu'il le savait, il n'avait jamais réellement envisagé la mort. La mort, qu'était-ce la mort ? Rien ! Elle était surement plus agréable que la vie.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers son bourreau, il vit que son regard était redevenu rubis, mais celui-ci s'avança d'un pas décidé vers lui, et à chaque pas, Harry reculait sur le sol. Mais il finit acculé par les montants du lit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pencha soudain vers lui, et il plongea sur le côté en une vaine tentative pour lui échapper mais ne parvint pas à se redresse, tout tournait autour de lui, son corps le trahissait, il s'effondra alors lamentablement au sol, au seuil de l'inconscience, les yeux entrouverts.

Voldemort regarda l'espoir du monde sorcier tenter de se cacher comme un lâche puis s'évanouir ou du moins être à la limite de l'inconscience. Il connaissait cet état léthargique si proche de la mort. Il s'accroupit, le regardant lutter contre l'obscurité. C'était vraiment étrange, le corps du Brun était pris de tremblements, éparpillant un peu plus ses cheveux autour du visage pale, ses lèvres gercées entrouvertes tentant désespérément d'aspirer un peu d'air pour disperser la brume qui l'entourait. Ces yeux, à moitié fermés, étaient à peine perceptibles et dont l'éclat se reflétant par-dessus ses cernes, étaient ourlés par l'ombre de ses longs cils. Il s'était toujours demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler le Harry Potter trahi par une chose qui lui était proche. Et quoi de plus proche, de plus intime, que son propre corps, il imaginait parfaitement la colère envers lui-même qui l'envahissait. Oui, en attendant que le jeune homme lui livre ses secrets, il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu, son corps était plus vulnérable que son esprit. Un corps qui quelques heures plus tôt ne l'avait pas rebouté… Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une voix faible, si différente de celle pleine de hargne qu'il lui adressait d'habitude :

- Pour…quoi… ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Les … les avoir tués …eux et pas… pas … moi ? Articula-t-il difficilement.

Voldemort fut surpris de cette question, même dans un moment aussi critique, le Gryffondor se souciait des autres, puis cela le fit sourire. Il se pencha vers le Brun, glissa sa main sous sa nuque et l'attira brusquement à lui, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Le Survivant n'esquissa aucun geste de révolte. Le Mage Noir pris son visage en coupe et pu voir les ravages de la douleur chez le Brun, alors qu'il ne cherchait que l'éclat de ses yeux.

- Ouvre les yeux. Murmura-t-il.

Mais les yeux du Survivant jusque là entrouverts se fermèrent brusquement dans un dernier effort d'indocilité.

- Ouvre les yeux ! Cria-t-il en le secouant, ce qui lui permit de voir ses lèvres charnues roses pales aussi couvertes de cicatrices que le corps de leur propriétaire. Il se rappela leur douceur lors de leur effleurement qui avait provoqué la vive réaction de l'héritier des Potters. Un sourire malsain lui vint aux lèvres.

Il se pencha sur l'oreille du Survivant dont la tête pendait toujours lamentablement en arrière comme une poupée et la lécha :

- Je te conseille d'ouvrir les yeux Potter, car j'ai envie de «stimuler » ta précieuse enveloppe charnelle et il faut que tu sois la pour me surveiller n'est ce pas … ?

- Mmmh

Le regard de Voldemort se fit victorieux. Il décida d'accélérer le réveil de Potter en scellant ses lèvres aux siennes en un chaste baiser. Il sentit aussitôt le corps qu'il maintenait contre lui se raidir et ses yeux papillonner. Amusé par cette réaction, il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure puis la prit entre ses dents pour la mordiller, provoquant une coupure. Soudain, Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et le Lord sentit un raclement de gorge qui commençait à lui être familier, mais avant que Harry n'ait pu lui cracher au visage, il le lâcha et s'assit à califourchon sur lui en lui appliquant une main sur la bouche.

- Garde donc ta salive pour ma prochaine visite ou j'espèrerai plus de participation de ta part.

Harry grogna et s'agita pour se libérer ce qui fit glisser Voldemort un peu plus sur lui. Ils étaient à présent torse contres torse, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Si tu es encore en vie c'est tout simplement pour saluer ta force de caractère. Même si je ne vis que pour ta mort, avoir un adversaire à ma mesure aussi impulsif et imprévisible que toi flatte mon ego et me donne encore plus envie de te briser. C'est simple Harry Potter, soit tu es fort soit tu es mort.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voldemort ne pouvait détacher les yeux d'Emeraude. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait savoir si lui et son ennemi ne faisait qu'un. Il n'était pas prêt, … pas prêt à lui faire face. Il devait aller chercher -------. Pourtant il voulait continuer à regarder Emeraude, il lui rappelait sa colère, son désir de vengeance. Oui, après ce soir il frappera un grand coup. La communauté magique et son ministre de 17 ans ne pourront pas s'en remettre. Il pouvait bien s'accorder quelques secondes de rêverie avant de le détruire lui et tout ce à quoi il tenait.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Qu'attendez vous pour me tuez ? Demanda Harry d'une voix hargneuse. Il était assis en tailleur sur son lit, dans sa chambre, sa tête penchée, appuyée sur sa main, habillé d'une longue chemise blanche transparente dont par-dessous il avait mis un boxer blanc. Il avait l'air d'un enfant, mais ses yeux brillaient de haine, il transpirait la colère.

- Tu ne devrais pas me tenter… Murmura Voldemort d'une voix sifflante en se retournant.

C'était toujours comme ça depuis sa capture, même à présent que le Mage Noir avait retrouvé son apparence d'adolescent. Il venait dans sa chambre tôt le matin et en général, lorsque Harry se réveillait, le Lord Noir était déjà là, penché au dessus de lui, le regard perdu tourné vers la fenêtre à barreaux à droite du lit. Ou il venait en fin de journée et faisait la même chose. Ils ne se parlaient jamais, enfin sauf quand Harry décidait qu'il en avait assez et rompait le silence.

- Nous savons tout les deux que si vous ne m'avez pas tué c'est que vous avez peur.

- Tu devrais surveiller tes paroles car je peux t'assurer que je pourrais faire de la Mort ton meilleur espoir.

- Je l'espère bien … la compagnie de Malefoy est beaucoup plus agréable que la votre. Répliqua Harry en espérant faire réagir son aîné.

Voldemort s'avança d'une démarche rapide, ses rubis qui autrefois le brûlaient le laissaient à présent indifférent. Une fois en face de lui, Voldemort le fixa un moment, à présent Harry avait redressé la tête, le fixant, ne voulant pas baisser le regard en premier. Il en avait assez, il ignorait depuis combien de temps il pourrissait ici. Depuis que Voldemort était devenu Tom il ne le torturait plus et se contentait de le fixer, De le reluquer ouais or un Gryffondor aimait l'action.

- La peur ou la lâcheté Tom ?

Comme il l'avait envisagé, Le Seigneur des ténèbres perdit enfin son calme. Il posa sa main sur sa gorge comme il le faisait si souvent avant quand il l'attaquait sur ses origines moldues. Ses doigts rétrécirent le cou du Survivant qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un glapissement, mais aussitôt il se reprit. Il ne le laissera pas gagner. Il releva alors la tête, affrontant les yeux rougeoyant de haine malgré sa respiration laborieuse et l'inconscience qui menaçait de l'emporter.

Voldemort affirma davantage sa prise, le faisant s'allonger sur le lit. Le visage du Brun commençait à bleuir, on pouvait entendre les bruits que faisaient ses poumons qui le brûlaient. Son cerveau lui hurlait d'essayer de se libérer de sa prise mais lui n'en faisait rien. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Des myriades d'éclats belle expression commençaient à apparaitre devant ses yeux.

Voldemort le relâcha et Harry s'effondra sur le lit les yeux révulsés, la respiration sifflante et le dos courbé. Le Mage Noir se contentait de le regarder, ses crises ne faisaient que s'accentuer. Mais il préféra faire descendre son regard, il ne savait pourquoi mais les yeux blancs du Survivant le remplissait d'une angoisse sourde, C'est parce que tu tiens à lui et que tu ne veux pas le voir souffrir me fut pour voir sa chemise de nuit transparente remontait le long de ses jambes. Oui, il se plaisait à contempler le Survivant, cela lui permettait de se vider l'esprit. Ou plutôt de se remplir l'esprit avec des idées perverses Il se sentait serein au lieu de se sentir en danger en présence de sa Némésis. Lentement les yeux du Gryffondor reprirent une teinte normale et ses soubresauts s'espaçaient.

Lorsque Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut sûr que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu avait repris possession de toutes ses facultés, il prit la parole.

- Tu sais ce qui serait amusant puisque tu semble tant vouloir mourir ?

- A part vous voir crever ?

- Fais attention tu deviens vulgaire… et tu sais que je déteste ca !

- Et depuis quand je me soucis de vos goûts ?

Harry sut qu'il allait perdre son calme. Il parvenait presque à deviner ses réactions à présent. Pourtant, il ne s'attendit pas à recevoir un couteau en pleine poitrine. Il haleta plus à cause de la surprise qu'à cause de la douleur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il allait mourir.

- Je disais donc, avant que tu m'interrompes, que je t'offrais un moyen de te tuer, celui la même qui vient de s'enfoncer dans ta poitrine. Et je t'ai même donné l'impulsion que tu désirais tant tout à l'heure. Tu souhaites mourir et bien je te donne cette chance. Voyons voir si tu es assez lâche pour te suicider et tu pourras te convaincre que ce n'est pas ta faute car c'est moi qui t'ai donné la dague et t'ai blessé. À ces derniers mots Harry frissonna.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche ! En même temps qui lui criait se mots, il retira d'un coup sec la lame enfoncée dans son corps alors que jusqu'ici la lame avait contenu le sang. Une fois celle-ci retirée, une tache en forme de rose se forma en s'étendant. Le rouge en opposition au blanc. Voldemort le regarda faire en souriant.

- Et pourtant tu l'es. Cet acharnement que tu mets à me pousser à bout pour que je te tue. C'est parce que tu crois que tu vas perdre car tu sais que j'ai gagné. Tu ne veux pas rester en vie et voir la déception dans le regard de ceux que tu aimes, alors tu préfères mourir et fuir. Je te l'ai toujours dit, aimer est une faiblesse, une faiblesse qui va te tuer.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Cria une nouvelle fois Harry. Si je me tue c'est pour éviter que tu te serves de moi pour attaquer la communauté magique. déclara Harry en appuyant sur sa plaie dans une vaine tentative pour empêcher le flux vital de s'écouler.

- Que je me serve de toi ? À quoi pourrais-tu me servir ? Ricana Voldemort. Mon apparence est parfaite, la prophétie n'est qu'un vague souvenir, tu fais simplement un bon trophée… En fait si, tu es utile, tu m'amuses, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu es en vie. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la première fois que je t'ai récompensé en te donnant cette chambre…

Harry ne répondit pas, il était tête baissée, il sentait le serpent du doute s'enrouler autour de lui. Non, en fait, cela, au fond de lui il le savait.

- Partez…. Murmura Harry d'une voix brisée, mais son aîné ne bougea pas. Il le regardait ou plutôt le contemplait. Il fixait ses émeraudes voiler la douleur, sa peau halée devenir de plus en plus pâle et ses cheveux semblaient s'être pour la première fois décidés à se coller à son crane. Ses lèvres redevenaient purpurines à force de les mordre, et cet air d'enfant perdu était … pour le moins distrayant. Il vit le Brun regarder ses mains couvertes de sang, puis fixer la dague avant de la prendre en main. Il l'observa comme si elle était son sauveur. Et l'espace d'un instant Voldemort prit peur. Comme si Harry l'avait senti, ce fut d'une voix plus forte qu'il lui demanda de partir, et comme celui-ci ne bougeait pas il finit par lui hurler de dégager, ce qu'il fit, ne pouvant supporter l'impression que dégageait Harry.

Une fois seul Harry admira la lame filée et tranchante, s'il faisait ça rapidement il n'aurait peut-être pas mal lorsque le métal froid trancherait ses veines. Il aurait l'impression de s'endormir. Mais peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée ? Comment pourrait-il encore avoir un tant soi peu d'amour propre s'il se suicidait ? Le mot était maintenant dit et finalement il remarqua que ce n'était pas si difficile. Il se souvint de tous les efforts qu'il avait faits jusque là pour survivre et ceux des autres. Il pouvait encore se rappeler de Remus lors de sa troisième année lui rappeler que se mettre en danger c'était gâcher le sacrifice de ses parents. Puis étrangement, il sourit, de toute manière il était déjà blessé et personne ne semblait le chercher ou l'attendre. Il regarda autour de lui et sa condition le frappa. Jour après jour, il perdait sa dignité, et cela, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il approcha le poignard de ses veines et les trancha, aussitôt un flot de sang jaillit. Il l'observa comme fasciné, il voulut reprendre le couteau de sa main déjà en sang mais parvenait à peine à fermer le poing. Dans un dernier effort, il prit la dague mais elle fut aussitôt expulsée de sa main comme animée d'une volonté propre. Il ne comprit qu'il y avait un responsable que lorsque le matelas s'enfonça et qu'on lui prit son poignet.

- Appelez Malefoy tout de suite ! Hurla le seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il pencha Harry vers lui qui lui tomba dans les bras, les draps et lui-même étaient maculés de sang.

- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. En fait, tu es courageux je n'aurai jamais cru que tu aurais pu le faire.

- Je suis là maître. Dit Drago Malefoy d'une voix calme qui contrastait avec la situation. Comme prix en faute il le repoussa mais doucement. Il fit signe au blond de s'avancer en même temps qu'il se penchait à l'oreille du blessé.

- Si tu veux vraiment mourir, ca sera au creux de mes bras. Mais en attendant je ne laisserai personne te tuer, même pas toi-même. Murmura-t-il.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dans un grand bruit de respiration, Harry Potter, « Emeraude » pour l'occasion, se réveilla. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit Voldemort penché au dessus de lui. Il tenta de se remettre les idées en place. Il avait rêvé ! Tout ce qu'il avait vu depuis tout à l'heure était des rêves ! Ses souvenirs !

- Calme toi Emeraude… Je ne vais pas faire de mal. Déclara sa Némésis en s'approchant lentement de lui comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. En effet, sa magie s'agitait et s'échappait peu à peu du corps de l'adolescent.

C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas tué Voldemort ! Il fallait qu'il sorte ! Il avait tellement mal à la tête. Dorian ! Il fallait qu'il trouve Dorian, il fallait qu'il lui dise que ce qu'il avait vu était faux ! Non ! Dorian était un assassin, il pouvait lui faire du mal. Il devait partir ! Vite ! Il étouffait ici !

- Emeraude écoute moi, -------- va …

Mais Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une bourrasque de magie le frappa de point fouet mais un bouclier le protégea. Il vit Emeraude tenter de s'enfuir mais il fut arrêter dans son élan par une main jaillissant du rideau qui séparait la salle de bal et l'estrade. Harry poussa un cri et tenta de se libérer de cette poigne alors qu'un visage bien connu apparu mais sans masque, ce qui paniqua davantage le Survivant. Il se sentait prit au piège de ses souvenirs.

Dorian regarda son maître et son air choqué au visage ainsi que celui paniqué d'Emeraude. Il comprit aussitôt que quelque chose s'était passé. De plus, cette expression sur le visage du Survivant lui était douloureusement familière. C'était celle des jours où Voldemort venait le visiter dans les cachots. Il attrapa les deux poignets de Harry et le força à le regarder dans les yeux alors que celui-ci tentait de se libérer et de s'enfuir. Il se souvint alors qu'il ne portait plus son masque mais ne tenta pas de le remettre, il était trop tard, et il voulait que Harry se souvienne de lui. Il sentit le regard de son rival posé sur lui mais l'ignora. En cet instant, calmer le brun était la seule chose qui comptait alors que celui-ci, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se libérer de manière physique fit appel à sa magie instinctive. Le Blond, aussitôt sur le qui vive, fit de même, en prenant le visage du Survivant en coupe. Il essaya de contenir la magie du jeune homme.

- Emeraude, chut. Je suis là, n'aie pas peur. Personne ne va te faire de mal. Calme-toi.

- Non, lâchez-moi ! Vous...Tu...tu es un assassin !

- C'est vrai. Mais à toi, je ne ferai jamais de mal !

Les yeux du Survivant commençaient à se noircir, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Dorian tenta alors le tout pour le tout. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Harry et il sut une fois encore qu'il était perdu, que son destin était lié à cet être qu'il exécrait tant. Lentement les yeux du Brun reprirent leur couleur normale alors que la langue du Mangemort continuait de torturer sa jumelle. Mais elle la quitta brusquement quand elle fut mordu, et à cela suivit d'une gifle retentissante.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Comment as-tu osé ?

- Ravi de te retrouver, … Emeraude. Susurra le Blond souriant malgré sa joue rougie.

- Malefoy, je te jure que …

- J'ose espérer que vous avez une bonne explication. Les coupa une voix sifflante.

Aussitôt Harry se figea tandis que l'héritier des Malefoy souriait. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille ! Il avait eu une liaison avec Drago Malefoy et peut-être même… Il fut incapable de formuler sa pensée tant il était horrifié. Il fixa Voldemort avec tant d'insistance que celui-ci lui rendit son regard. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et il sut à cet instant précis que son identité n'était plus masquée. Il ne voulait pas essayer de lire dans ce regard, le peu qu'il se souvenait lui donner envie de vomir. Il avait entretenu une relation avec des ennemis… des hommes. Cela faisait beaucoup trop d'informations d'un coup, alors il rompit le contact visuel.

Voldemort s'avança vers lui, mais Drago qui semblait avoir comprit, se mit en travers.

- Il ne vous aimez pas avant, en quoi pensez-vous que cela sera différent cette fois-ci ? Déclara le Mangemort d'une voix sarcastique.

Le visage de son Maître se déforma par la fureur et il abattit violemment sa main sur la joue déjà rougie de l'héritier des Malefoy dont la tête se tourna de manière violente provoquant un bruit de craquement. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, il remit son visage, avec une lèvre en sang et un bleu, face à celui de son maître.

- Il t'a aimé car je l'ai repoussé. Je t'ai laissé le goûter mais maintenant je vais le dévorer. Il n'a jamais été à toi. Tu n'as été qu'un substitut.

Harry se contentait de fixer la scène comme s'il y était extérieur. Il savait qu'on parlait de lui mais il se savait incapable d'intervenir. Pourtant lorsqu'il vit le visage de Malefoy se décomposer par le doute, il fut pris d'un accès de pitié qui s'accentua aux derniers mot du Mage Noir.

- Jusqu'ici j'ai fermé les yeux sur cette passion coupable mais ce temps est révolu. Tu n'aurais pas dû le faire venir ici pour me provoquer. Ta loyauté et ta confiance on toujours été mienne jusqu'à la venue de ma Némésis, ce qui est, je dois le reconnaître, de ma faute. Mais je ne saurai tolérer ta trahison. Sa mémoire était mon meilleur atout, mais j'ai sous-estimé cet… attirance que tu lui portais… Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur. Tu connais la punition réservée au traitre ?

- Oui maître. Répondit Drago, toujours droit et fier dans sa magnifique robe de sorcier.

- Alors, tu choisis le repentir et le cachot pendant quelques jours ou la mort et la torture ?

Le silence se fit et étrangement, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, comme s'il s'attendait à une nouvelle déclaration. C'est alors qu'il croisa le regard glacier de Drago et il frissonna, percevant avec une acuité terrifiante ses reproches à travers ce regard. Le reproche car il ne croyait pas en lui. En cet instant, le Survivant ressentit une joie étrange, savoir que quelqu'un était prêt à tout pour lui, qui l'aimait peu importe ses choix le rendait heureux, ce qui se manifesta par un sourire. Soudain, Malefoy se plia en deux avant de s'effondrer au sol alors qu'une voix hurlait :

- Ne le regarde pas ! Je t'interdis de le regarder !!!

Drago se releva difficilement et fit face au Lord Noir, le regard déterminé:

- Je savais que ça finirait comme ca. Je voulais simplement que Harry se souvienne une dernière fois de moi. En se tournant vers Harry, il ajouta pour ce qui semblait être plus pour lui-même : « Maitre de la Mort, voilà un titre qui te convient tout à fait… alors ne me laisse pas mourir. » avant de s'agenouiller, prêt à accepter son sort.

Harry ne sut pas pourquoi, mais en cet instant, il comprit tout. Sa vie, ses choix, ses échecs… Le regard de Drago l'avait transpercé au sens propre. Et en un infime instant, il accepta la mort de ses parents, de Sirius, de Dumbledore, et surtout, il sut ce qu'il devait faire, il avait vu une partie de son futur. Il avait une destinée et à présent, il avait le choix de la suivre ou non.

Voldemort refusant d'accepter sa défaite, sortit rapidement sa baguette, prêt à prononcer l'impardonnable, le pouvoir ancestrale de la famille Malefoy s'était réveillé.

- Avada Kadav…

- NON !!! Hurla Harry

Une lueur dorée sortit du corps du Survivant et se précipita vers le Mangemort pour l'entourer. À présent, c'était au tour de Harry de protéger Drago. Celui-ci ne releva pas la tête mais le Brun savait qu'il souriait.

- Je te conseille de quitter le Manoir Harry Potter, avant que je ne décide de te tuer tout de suite. Siffla Voldemort.

- Pas sans lui !

Voyant les traits de son ennemi se figer, il décida d'agir comme il l'avait toujours fait en sa présence.

- Il a payé pout toute la nuit, et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

- Endoloris ! S'écria Voldemort perdant peu à peu son calme. Mais le sort ne fit que heurter la brume dorée qui s'épaissit à l'arrivée de la lueur verte. Tu devrais arrêter de me provoquer, il me suffirait d'un mouvement pour vous faire capturer.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai organisé cette fête et je connais chaque recoin de ce château. N'oubliez pas que j'avais tout prévu. Répondit le Blond qui se relevait.

- Sale petit traître, tu t'étais bien gardé de m'informer du développement de ton don de Voyance.

- Je suis un Serpentard, et juste un… visionnaire. Harry Potter ne vous a pas choisi, encore une fois. Déclara l'héritier Malefoy un sourire méchant aux lèvres en posant une main sur l'épaule de Harry qui se dégagea.

- Je n'ai choisi ni l'un ni l'autre. Répliqua le Gryffondor qui n'appréciait pas d'être au centre d'une conversation où il était un objet sans volonté. Je vous propose un marché… Tom.

- Harry je t'interd… Commença Drago mais un regard glacial du Brun le fit taire.

- Tu n'es pas en position de marchander. Rappela Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je vous accorde une danse et un extra si vous nous laissez partir sans encombre.

- Tu te surestimes. Tu ne m'es pas indispensable.

- Vraiment ?

Et l'émeraude s'avança félinement jusqu'à l'homme aux yeux rubis. Il n'était plus le timide et prude Harry Potter, il était l'escorte Emeraude, essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Il fit lentement remonter ses doigt des abdos jusqu'au cou. Et il fut surpris de sentir la fermeté du torse face à lui, il se sentit étrangement protéger près de lui. Prenant peur, il tenta de se reculer, mais une main agrippant son poignet l'en empêcha. Il heurta ce torse ferme, musclé et juvénile et il sentit la rougeur lui monter aux joues, alors qu'une main se posa sur l'une d'elles, l'incitant à relever son visage. Et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry oublia tout ce qui n'était pas sa Némésis, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent. Mais une nouvelle fois, il fut brusquement tiré en arrière par Malefoy.

- Il est à moi.

Soudain, ce qui eut failli avoir lieu lui glaça le sang. Voldemort ria alors, glaçant celui de Drago.

- Nous sommes toujours aussi attirés l'un envers l'autre. Dit-il en s'avançant vers le couple, faisant reculer le Gryffondor.

- Ne m'approchez pas !

- Comment, ne m'avez-vous pas promis une danse ? Demanda-t-il avec espièglerie. Décidément, il s'amusait toujours autant quand son Emeraude était là.

- Je vous rappelle une nouvelle fois que sa soirée est réservée. Intervient Drago que la tournure des événements inquiétait.

- Il s'est réservé à Dorian et non pas à un Malefoy, et puis il s'est proposé de lui-même.

Voldemort s'avança alors que le rideau qui le séparait de la salle de danse disparaissait. Il s'inclina devant le Gryffondor qui, voyant les regards se fixer sir eux, s'éloigna de Drago et réajusta son masque. Le Lord Noir une fois devant Harry s'inclina :

- Bel Emeraude, vous m'aviez promis une danse … et un extra.

La salle qui était silencieuse jusqu'alors, se fit plus bruyante. Le Brun, se sachant dans une impasse, accepta d'un signe de tête, de peur que sa voix le trahisse. Après un instant d'hésitation, il prit la main qu'on lui tendait et descendit les marches de l'estrade pour se rendre sur la piste de danse. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir les poings de Malefoy se serrer avant qu'il ne réajuste ses vêtements. Il avait l'impression de se déplacer comme dans un brouillard qui se dispersa quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche avant que le slow ne commence. Harry se forçait à garder un visage neutre alors qu'il ne ressentait que dégout envers cet homme qui semblait prendre plaisir à le torturer :

- Si vous continuer de me serrer, vous allez le regretter ! Le menaça Harry entre ses dents.

- Là je te serre, et que comptes-tu faire ?

Son cavalier grinça des dents, pourtant peu à peu, il se détendit dans ses bras, ce que le Serpentard sentit à la décontraction de ses muscles et à la facilité qu'il avait à se mouvoir avec le Brun dans ses bras.

Lorsque le slow prit fin, les lumières s'éteignirent. Harry se dégagea des bras de son cavalier, prêt à rejoindre Malefoy, mais on le plaqua contre le mur avant. Une voix lui murmura près de son oreille :

- Est-ce une façon de dire au revoir ?

- Lâchez-moi !

- Oh non ! Auriez-vous oubliez votre promesse ? Vous me devez un baiser.

- Je ne vous ai jamais dit ca ! Rien qu'imaginer ça me dégoute !

- Qui te demande d'imaginer ? Demanda Voldemort en se collant un peu plus au Survivant qu'il maintenait fermement contre le mur. Celui-ci se débattait et étrangement, sa magie ne venait pas à son secours comme avec Drago dans la ruelle.

- Harry, dépêche-toi ! Cria une voix dans la panique générale qu'avait provoquée la panne.

En cet instant il sut qu'il n'avait plus le temps. Il effleura les lèvres de sa Némésis, espérant que cela lui suffise et le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il agrippa le Survivant par le col et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes alors que la lumière se faisait. Sa langue s'engouffra dans la bouche du Survivant et quand elle eut trouvé sa jumelle, tout deux frissonnèrent, et s'en suivit un ballet époustouflant. Le Gryffondor avait l'impression que cette langue était partout. Mais un souvenir le traversa, il vit Voldemort le frapper violemment. Ce fut comme un électrochoc c'est sûr que ça refroidit et le Brun lui donna un coup de genoux que celui-ci évita mais qui permit à Harry de se libérer. Et avant que Drago ne lui attrape le bras et ne transplane, il eut le temps de voir les regards intrigués des Mangemort et d'entendre les paroles de Voldemort :

N'oublie plus Harry, l'Emeraude est la pierre du diable.

**Note de Sayuri Quinn :**

**Merci Soso. Pour ma part, j'ai beaucoup apprécié la fin du chapitre, les passages entre Voldy et Harry. Je trouve que ce chapitre permet d'en savoir plus sur le passé de Harry, même si on ne sait pas encore tout (moi aussi je suis dans l'ignorance, seule H-G-C a la clé de tous ses énigmes).**

**Je comprends mieux pourquoi Harry souffrait autant dans ce chapitre, tu étais dans une réflexion assez troublante, on va dire, lol. En tout cas, j'attends la suite, j'ai hâte de savoir ce qui va se passer entre nos 3 personnages.**

**Bisous**

**Notes d'Harry-Gold-Child**

**Voila **

**Une bonne chose de faites !!!!**

**J'ai cru que jamais je ne le finirai !!! Vous aussi je suppose !!! lol**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il ne sombre pas dans la banalité !**

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre dans une période de réflexion sur la douleur humaine et particulièrement sur les tortures et les dégâts mentaux qui peuvent en résulter alors ne vous étonnez pas de la violence et pathétisme de ce chapitre… ni de la cruauté de Voldemort !**

**Je tenais également à vous signaler à ceux qui ne le savaient pas que ma Bêta est Sayuri Quin ! Et qu'elle a eu de courage de corrigé ce chapitre rempli de fautes étant donné que je compte beaucoup trop sur la correction de Word ! Donc, elle a autant de mérite que moi dans l'affaire car elle est très prise par l'école. Donc je profite de ce chapitre pour lui témoigner ma reconnaissance. Merci ma Cocotte !!!**

**Je suis toujours à la recherche de ma fic Sev en dominé mais bon ….**

**Sinon le prochain chapitre que je publierai sera RSR ( Un Roi sans Royaume) !! Dont je donne un extrait à la première reviewveu(se) de ce chapitre si celle ci ou celui ci en fait la demande !!!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'hésité pas à me donner vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises !**

**BISOUS ET A BIENTOT !!!!!!!**

**_ps: Si l'un de vous sait comment publier un chapitre ans avoir à remettre les tirets pour les dialogues je vous supplie de me le dire !!!!!_**

**H-G-C**


	5. Vérité et Réglement de compte

**Le Bel Inconnu**

_**Disclaiming**_:_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR. _

_**Genre**__ : Drama, Slash _

_**Couple**__ : Harry et …_

_**Résumé**__: Lors d'un bal de Mangemort où Harry s'est déguisé Voldemort s'amourache de lui mais ce n'est pas le seul …_

_**Réponses aux reviews**__ :_

**Aaragon** : Coucou Merci pour la review et pour la réponse ! Je te dois une fière chandelle ! Que je ne t'as pas remboursé vu le temps qu'i m'a mis pour ce chapitre ! Je suis sincèrement désolé ‼ Pardon ! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas ! J'espère sincèrement que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ‼ Encore Pardon et Merci !

**Fandetoi **: Hi ! Eh oui je ne suis pas morte ! Mon Dieu que vas-tu penser après tout ce temps sans chapitre ! Je n'ose même pas regarder depuis quand je n'ai pas publié de chapitre ! J'ai fais celui la assez long afin de m'excuser. J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours même après tout ce temps ‼ Je te fais de Gros Bisous et te remercie ‼ !

**Elo 11** : Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review ! Malheureusement je ne fais pas la suite du Flash Back du moins pas dans ce chapitre mais je réponds aux questions suscité par le Flash back ^^ J'espère que ca te plaira quand même ! Merci encore de m'avoir laissé une review et vraiment désolé de cette horrible retard.

**Heroic Fantasia** : Désolé de te répondre maintenant mais comme je ne peux pas accéder à ton mail même connecté je ne savais pas comment te répondre. Je n'ai pas publié la suite sur un autre site je l'ai juste écrit sur mon pc et laisser dessus longtempssssss. Je suis vraiment désolé de cet énorme retard § C'est pour ca que j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira et que tu n'es pas attendu pour rien ! Je te fais de Gros Bisous et Merci ‼

Chapitre IV :

Drago les fit transplaner dans le manoir Malefoy dés que Harry prit conscience de l'endroit ou il était il se dégagea son bras d'un geste brusque qui était toujours maintenu par le Blond. Alors Harry se retourna brusquement et donna un retentissant direct du droit dans la joue du Blond qui s'effondra au sol sous la violence du coup.

Harry regarda effondré sur le sol son ennemi de toujours, le souffle court le visage rougit de colère. Mon dieu ! Il mourrait d'envie de défigurer ce visage qui lui était si familier. Celui qui avait réveillé sa mémoire … que tout cela soit faux ! Pitié, il ne pourrait pas assumer cette nouvelle charge.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry avec hargne en regardant droit dans les yeux Drago.

- Pourquoi ? N'est ce pas évident ? Répondit-il en essuyant le sang perlant à ses lèvres. Tu croyais peut être que j'allais t'observer vivre heureux et dans l'ignorance en étant le seul à souffrir ! Commença à crier Drago en se redressant.

- C'est donc ca ? Encore ton foutu égoïsme ! Tu ne pouvais pas supporter que je sois heureux ! Je ne t'ai demandé qu'une seule chose : me laisser partir. Et même ca tu t'es révélé incapable de le faire ! Alors que tu aurais très bien pu effacer ta propre mémoire ?

- C'est ca et être comme toi ! Un putain de lâche ! Hurla Drago en ne tentant plus de se contenir.

- Je t'interdis de me juger ! Tu n'as aucun droit de me parler sur ce ton. C'était ma décision tu n'avais aucun droit de faire ca ! Je ne voulais pas ! S'écria Harry dont la magie commençait à s'agiter autour de lui, elle était comme un brouillard épais ou des éclats de lumière semblable à des éclairs le fendaient.

- Moi et encore moi ! Quand te rendras tu comptes que ton choix n'engage pas que ta seule volonté et plus encore ses conséquences. C'était ta décision certes et pourtant le résultat et ses conséquences c'est à moi de les gérer. Tu n'as pas songé une seule seconde à ce que JE pouvais ressentir et tu parles d'égoïsme ? Tu m'as rayé avec un simple sort de la même manière que tu élimines tes ennemies … Déclara Drago sur un ton plus calme tendant de s'apaiser et de ne pas déclencher contre lui la magie du Brun. Il était à présent à quelques pas de lui.

- Mais tu es un ennemi. Tu n'es rien pour moi ! S'énerva Harry en reculant. Alors à l'avenir reste loin de moi ! Hurla dans une dernière tentative Le Survivant qui ne voulait rien de plus que partir.

Drago saisi son poignet l'empêchant, de fuir à nouveau, il accrocha son regard à celui émeraude de son vis-à-vis.

- Un ennemi ? Ce n'est pas ce qui me semblait lorsqu'on baisait…

- La ferme ! Hurla Harry voulant se boucher les oreilles.

- Je me suis suffisamment tut ! Tu sais bien que ce n'était pas qu'une baise j'ai même été ton premier …

- Tais-toi !

- Je t'ai soigné, tu m'as même dit que personne n'avait pris autant de risque pour toi. Tu t'es confié à moi, j ai été ton ami, ton confident et ton amant. Je t'ai marqué comme miens toute ces nuits. Tu … tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais !

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Hurla Harry et cette fois cet ordre fut accompagné d'une violente bourrasque qui envoya voler Drago contre le mur derrière lui.

Harry sentit une nouvelle fois cette envie de tuer qui l'envahissait, elle lui dévorait les entrailles. Sa magie lui hurlait de se débarrasser de cet homme contre le mur, d'en finir. Mais Harry s'y refusait même si il faisait celui qui ignorait les raisons de cette réaction. Il savait au fond de lui que c'était parce qu'il le regrettera toute sa vie.

- Tu n'as fait que profiter de moi toute ces nuits. Ce n'était pas de l'amour ! Tu n'étais qu'un simple exutoire. Voldemort me torturait toute les nuits tout réconfort était bon apprendre, même venant de toi. J'aurai couché avec Rogue lui-même s'il avait été présent.

Harry vit que ses paroles atteignait leur but alors il continua toujours plus cruel afin d'être sur que plus jamais il ne tenterait de le retrouver.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment qui a user l'autre ? Car tu t'es servi de moi pour monter les échelons pour arriver dans son cercle privée n'est ce pas ? Tu as profité du fait que tu étais le seul que je laissais m'approcher … et si je me souviens bien tu aimais conter aux mangemorts et Voldemort ma soumission lors de tes soins. Et par ta faute il a développé cette obsession malsaine…

- Je ne pensais pas qui …

- Tu ne pensais pas. Comme c'est drôle Drago tu m'as dit ces mêmes mots le soir ou on a compris jusqu'ou sa folie pouvait le mener. Voldemort est devenu fou, fou à cause des contradictions qui l'envahissait à mon égard et il me l'a fait payé très cher. Si cher que l'on peut dire qu'il m'a profondément marqué. J'ignorais pourquoi depuis mon retour je détestais les pièces blanches ou les espaces étroits maintenant je le sais il prenait plaisir à m'y enfermer pour m'y voir souffrir et toi tu prenais plaisir à me baiser après pour me faire me sentir mieux. Alors ne parles plus jamais d'amour. Il y en a jamais eu et il y en aura jamais ! Finit sur un ton sec le Brun.

Harry s'apprêtait à prendre congé, en espérant que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il est cette discussion quand il entendit un claquement de doigt. Il n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'il en comprenne la signification. Il ne pouvait plus transplaner. Drago avait activé les protections antistrasnplanage du manoir. Mais que cherchait-il à la longue ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'Harry ne voulait avoir aucun lien avec lui ? Qu'à cet instant il ne voulait que prendre des somnifère et s'endormir d'un sommeil profond en espérant qu'il pourrait reprendre son combat la ou il l'avait laissé ou bien oublié… et utilisé la magie pour cela si nécessaire. Il ne voulait pas se disperser. Il avait une bataille à mener. Alors c'est d'un ton décidé celui d'homme politique qu'il demanda :

- Tu avais quelque chose à ajouter ?

Toute compassion avait quitté le visage de Drago. Harry pouvait le voir dans ses yeux comment n'avait-il pas reconnu ses deux mercures qui parvenaient à le clouer sur place comme à cet instant. Mais il se sentit devenu rigide quand il vit le blond sortir sa baguette mais se détendit quand il l'a jeta à ses pieds.

- Tu ne partiras pas avant que j'ai eu les réponses à mes questions. Tu me dois au moins ca. Je suis désarmé tu n'as donc, pas à te sentir en danger.

- J'ai effacé ma mémoire bien qu'elle me soit revenu. Je ne peux pas me rappeler de mon raisonnement d'alors. Tenta d'expliquer Harry.

- Eh bien tu vas te forcer. Est-ce à cause de Voldemort ? Demanda Drago comme hésitant.

- Voldemort ? Que veux-tu dire ?

- Allons-nous savons tout deux que son obsession s'est mué en désir. As-tu … ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas couché avec lui. Répondit méchamment le Brun.

Drago sembla retenir un soupir.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu voulu m'oublier ? Pourquoi ? Ce courage dont tu étais si fier qui t'as permit de rester sain d'esprit pendant les séances de torture a-t-il détalé devant … notre amour…

- Il n'y a pas d'…

- D'amour je sais. Mais si cela n'en n'était pas cela a y ressemblait à s'y méprendre.

- Drago pourquoi rendre les choses si difficile ? Demanda Harry d'un ton las.

- Parce que si toi il te faut effacer ta mémoire pour aller de l'avant moi il me faut comprendre.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! S'écria Harry exaspéré. Je me suis servi de toi. Il me fallait un appui un soutien afin de ne pas devenir fou. C'est tout ! Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

- Tu mens… murmura Drago.

- Cette fois ca suffit ! Malefoy tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Je vais reprendre ma vie comme si de rien n'était et…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il fut plaqué contre un mur un corps chaud pressé contre le sien. La jambe du Blond se plaça entre les siennes le poids de son corps écrasait Harry dont les mains étaient magiquement maintenu contre le mur. Harry du reconnaitre que la sensation de ce corps contre le sien lui était familière. Une bouche taquine souffla dans son oreille ce qui fit frissonner le Brun qui à son grand étonnement ne parvenait pas à se concentrer suffisamment afin de rassembler sa magie pour repousser le Blond ni même tenter de se libérer physiquement. Puis une langue audacieuse lui lécha le lob avant de le mordiller ce qui fit gémir Harry qui s'en voulu aussitôt. Cette réaction fit rire Malefoy qui se recula pour regarder droit dans les yeux le Survivant.

- On est bien docile soudainement … Déclara Drago avec un sourire goguenard qui donnait envie à Harry de lui lacérer le visage.

- Espèce de salaud! Laisse-moi partir !

- Si tu le voulais tu l'aurais déjà fait. Tu n'as jamais été du genre a contrôlé ton tempérament. Mais la question est pourquoi ne le peux tu pas ? Serait ce parce que au fond tu tiens à moi et que tu es incapable de me faire du mal ?

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Malefoy ! S'écria Harry en s'agitant sans réel conviction.

- Ou bien est ce parce que tu es confus, désarmé … que tu ne puisses pas me faire de mal.

A ces mots Harry cessa de débattre et se concentra sur celui qui lui faisait face le visage à la fois interrogateur et emplit d'espoir.

- C'est cela n'est ce pas. Au fond tu sais que ce n'étais pas que du sexe entre nous. Tu n'aurais jamais pu ressentir cela dans les bras d'un autre. Je te connais Harry … toi et ton corps. Je sais tout de toi. Tu t'es abandonné à moi comme avec personne. Je sais ou et comment t'embrasser pour te faire fondre, comment te toucher pour que tu gémisses, comment te caresser pour te faire bander… Au fur et à mesure de ces mots Drago s'était avancer et avait fait glisser ses doigt dans les cheveux indisciplinés du Brun et lui fit pencher la tête en arrière. Avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Harry ne savait plus que faire. Il ne parvenait pas à repousser Drago de la même manière qu'il n'avait pu se résigner à l'abandonner pour s'échapper du château de Voldemort. Et cette bouche qui parvenait à le faire gémir comme une chienne en chaleur lui faisait honte. Mais que pouvait-il faire il ne pouvait mordre cette langue qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas fermer la bouche déjà que celle-ci grande ouverte il parvenait à peine à respirer.

Harry sut qu'il allait défaillir quand les mains du Blond se firent baladeuse et lui caressèrent pour l'une le torse et l'autre le creux de ses reins alors que Harry s'imaginait déjà que celle-ci empoigneraient ces fesses pour le collé à lui. Tout cela alors que les lèvres du Blond ne cessait de frôler les siennes, alors que ses dent mordaient sa langue et ses lèvres comme si il voulait le dévorer. Alors ces yeux se fermèrent face à tant d'émotion près à s'évanouir mais aussitôt tout s'arrêta. Le laissant pantois le souffle cour retenu contre le mur uniquement grâce à la magie. Il tentait de reprendre sa respiration alors qu'il devinait le sourire narquois de Drago. Il releva la tête ce fut pour le voir un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il avait l'air beaucoup moins … « chamboulé » que Harry seule ses joues et ses lèvres étaient plus rouge que d'ordinaire.

- Je suis pas gay ! Déclara Harry et même à ses oreilles cela lui semblait pathétique.

Drago ne devait pas s'attendre à cela car il resta un moment silencieux avant de rire. D'un rire joyeux qui a son plus grand déplaisir sonna agréablement aux oreilles d'Harry.

- Je crois que cette affirmation est déplacée. Nous avons déjà couché ensemble et la manière dont tu gémissais prouve que tu as aimé ca … Expliqua Drago comme il l'aurait fait à un enfant borné et capricieux.

- je ne suis pas attiré par les Hommes. Répliqua Harry d'une voix plus forte. C'est vrai enchérit son esprit. J'ai toujours aimé les courbes, les formes galbées.

- Veux tu que nous vérifions cette idée. Demanda Drago en s'avançant et passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Arrête ca ! Cria Harry en abaissant le regard.

Il était perdu. Il ne savait plus que penser que faire. Tous ses repères avaient été détruits. Il ne savait plus différencier le vrai du faux. Rien n'était facile avec lui. Son but était de récolter des informations afin de tuer Voldemort. Il avait fait son testament qu'il avait mit à Gringots car il ne pensait pas survivre à la guerre. Voldemort était une partie de lui.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il se rappela ce que cela signifiait. En lui il portait un bout d'âme de Voldemort. La plus précieuse à ses yeux celle qui contenait son héritage tel que sa magie.

Cette fois Harry en avait assez, il voulait partir, tout abandonner comme un lâche. D'ailleurs pourquoi serait-il un lâche. Un lâche fuit les responsabilités auxquelles il a consentir. Lui n'a jamais rien demandé.

La découverte d'être un sorcier lui parut bien regrettable à présent. Il y avait plus perdu que gagner. Il avait vécu chez les Dursleys jusqu'à ses 17 ans, le jour de sa capture et de leur mort, il avait du chaque année faire face à des épreuves et puis … à des morts. Il voulait redevenir Harry alors le petit garçon maltraité aux vêtements trop large, sans passé ni avenir, invisible dont personne ne se souciait.

Comme il en avait assez alors ! Il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues de rage de peine, de désespoir. Quand une main de posa sur sa joue, afin d'effacer les traces de sa faiblesse.

- Ne pleure pas amour. Je suis la ne pleure plus.

Alors ses mains furent libres et Harry s'effondra au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, mais Drago le rattrapa le prit dans ses bras et le berça lui murmurant d'une voix douce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était l'homme le plus courageux qu'il connaissait et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Quand les larmes de Harry se tarirent ils restèrent quelques instant séré l'un contre l'autre comme deux enfants naufragés.

Alors Harry murmura :

- rentrer …

Drago releva le visage du Brun, attentif.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Drago ne dit toujours rien. Mais s'apprêta à se lever afin de laisser le Brun se lever pour partir le temps qui désactive les protections antistrasnplanage. Mais à son étonnement deux bras l'enserrèrent. Il tourna son regard vers Harry qui resserra sa prise.

- Non murmura-t-il. Ne bouge pas.

Alors Harry ferma les yeux et frappa contre les protections du manoir que Drago désactiva rapidement puis tout deux transplantèrent.

Ce matin la Harry se leva fourbu. Il avait l'impression qu'une horde d'hypogriffe l'avait piétiné. Il remarqua qu'il était en caleçon alors qu'il dormait chaque soir en pyjama. N'y prêtant pas davantage attention il se dirigea dans la salle de bain qui était juxtaposé à sa chambre dans son appartement londonien.

Il se lava à l'eau froide en espérant se réveiller. On était Dimanche et contrairement à son habitude il n'avait aucunement envie de se rendre au travail afin de rattraper son retard. L'idée même lui parut saugrenue. Il était éreinté et sentait qu'il lui faudrait un grand bol de café lui, qu'il détestait cela. Il voulut prendre la serviette mais celle-ci était mouillée. Il haussa un sourcil et prit le peignoir de bain et enfila un caleçon et descendit les escaliers ainsi. La capuche de son peignoir relevé afin d'absorber l'eau de ses cheveux encore imbibé d'eau.

Il bailla alors qu'il descendait les marches de son duplex afin de se rendre dans la cuisine. Il fut accueillit par un sifflement.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et faillit pousser un cri. Drago Malefoy était dans sa cuisine vetu d'un simple caleçon qu'il reconnu comme le sien alors qu'il était en train de faire des crêpes.

Alors les évènements de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire il sentit une bouffé de colère l'envahir qui mourut bientôt pour laisse place à la lassitude :

« - Je vois que tu as pris tes aises ». Déclara Harry durement. Drago ne répondit rien et continua de le fixer. Harry gêné de cet examen fort peu discret ajouta. « J'ignorais que tu savais cuisiner ».

- J'ai appris tu m'as toujours dit que tu adorais les crêpes le matin alors … j'ai appris… » Répondit Drago en fixant toujours le Brun qui rougissait à présent. Pourquoi le fixait-il comme ca ?

Alors que Harry arriva à son hauteur, Drago le saisi par le bras et l'embrassa doucement presque tendrement et murmura « Bonjour » avant de retourner à ses crêpes.

Harry resta figé ne sachant que penser. Alors cela le frappa il agissait comme un couple. Drago en tenu légère dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner à son amant. Le dit amant le remerciant par un baiser matinal !

Quand il reprit ces esprits Drago avait déjà installé la table et l'attendait.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ca.

- Pardon ? Demanda le Blond.

- Nous ne sommes pas un couple alors cesse d'agir comme tel. ! Hurla Harry sans regarder Drago ne voulant pas voir l'expression de son visage.

- Bien. Je ne voulais pas agir comme ton amant, mais comme ton ami. Tu n'allais pas bien hier et je voulais simplement te remonter le moral. Tu allais si mal que tu as acceptés qu'on dorme ensemble. Répliqua Drago sèchement.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé et tu n'es pas mon ami. Tu n'es rien !

Alors Drago perdit son calme.

- Très bien débrouille-toi ! Reste dans ton déni ! Mais sache que tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi. Tu ne veux pas de moi comme ami ou comme amant. Alors je serai ton ennemi et tu seras forcé de me reconnaitre. Si il faut t'acculer pour t'avoir alors soit Tu vas regretter ton comportement puéril ! Sur ces mots Drago remonta l'escalier et alors Harry entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

Harry était une nouvelle fois seule. Ce matin la il le sentit avec une acuité supérieur à l'ordinaire. Son regard se posa alors sur la table il y vit alors un bol de chocolat froid comme il l'aimait avec une crêpes au sucre roulé dans son assiette. Il sentit alors la culpabilité l'envahir. Il s'asseya seul à sa table et mangea le repas préparé à son attention le ventre noué.

Plusieurs jours durant, tout fut « normal ». Les demandes d'aides s'accumulait sur son bureau Hermione se plaignait de sa lenteur. Ron et Neville dirigeait la brigade des Aurors. Tout paressait normal pourtant Harry se sentait seul, … Drago lui manquait et il se détestait pour cela ! Il n'était RIEN pour lui. Il était issu d'un passé incertain et trouble. Ce passé qui le hantait chaque nuit. Chaque nuit il revivait se passé qu'il avait tenté d'oublier et qui maintenant que la digue avait cédé l'envahissait avec force.

Il pensait à effacer sa mémoire à nouveau mais su que cela serait lâche cette fois. Le retour de sa mémoire était également le retour des réponses à de nombreuses questions. Comme celle des cicatrices sur son corps mais surtout du lien étroit et particulier qui l'entretenait avec Voldemort. Il se souvenait des horcruxes et de leur signification. C'était un élément essentiel et il se demandait comment il avait pu effacer sa mémoire. Mais au fond il le savait lors de son retour et de son rétablissement de son séjour chez Voldemort il avait voyagé. Ils les avaient cherchés puis détruit et lorsqu'il avait compris que le dernier était lui. Il sut qu'il ne pouvait supporter ce savoir. Il se souvenait de ses rencontres secrètes avec Drago, mais Voldemort ne l'avait pas oublié. Lorsque Remus avait été attaqué Harry sut qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Remus était handicapé à présent et Teddy son filleul ne pourra jamais pleinement profité de son père par sa faute. Tonks était morte… Il avait détruit une nouvelle famille, sa famille une des rares qui lui restait.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire il savait que Drago ne lui ferait jamais de mal a lui mais il le connaissait. Harry ne pouvait en douter Drago en savait trop de lui. Si jamais il décidait de s'attaquer à lui il saurait ou frapper.

Il devait le neutraliser. Mais comment justifierait-il une intrusion chez la noble famille Malefoy. Depuis que Lucius était à Azkaban, le jeune héritier Malefoy avait multiplié les œuvres de charité. Il avait racheté une conduite à sa famille. Harry pouvait à présent se rappeler qu'à chacune des soirées auxquelles il avait du se rendre Malefoy était la. Il comprenait à présent tout semblait si clair et pourtant tout lui semblait embrouillé.

Soudainement, Hermione entra à toute vitesse dans son bureau. Harry prit un dossier faisant comme ci pendant tout ce temps il avait travaillé. Harry sut à ses joues rouges à ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffé que d'ordinaire que quelque chose venait de se produire.

- Harry ! Voldemort a attaqué une école !

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? S'écria Harry en se redressant.

Jusqu'ici jamais Voldemort ne s'était attaqué de front à la jeune population sorcière excepté à Poudlard mais cela été du à sa présence.

- Il a attaqué l'école du centre ! Celle du chemin de Traverse ! Continua Hermione effaré.

- L'école du ce … Théo. Théo est à cette école… Murmura Harry d'une voix brisé.

Harry crut que le monde s'effondra en entendant cette nouvelle. Théo son filleul ! Etait ce pour cet raison que Voldemort s'était attaqué à cet école. Il n'avait parlé à personne de ce sa rencontre avec le seigneur des Ténèbres le Samedi. Comment avait-il pu savoir que Théo allait cet école …. Drago ! Ce salop avait du lui dire.

Harry se leva de son bureau le visage fermé il prit sa cape et se dirigea vers la ortie. Suivit par Hermione qu'il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait.

Harry se dirigea vers la salle dé réunion ou comme il s'y attendait tous ses collaborateurs l'attendaient. Il prit à l'extrémité de la table et ce fut d'une voix autoritaire qu'il demanda de connaitre les détails de l'affaire.

Ce fut Ron qui se leva et prit la parole :

« - Personne n'a vu ni compris que l'école se faisait attaquer avant de voir la marque des ténèbres.

- Personne n'a remarqué des Mangemort aux beaux milieux du chemin de traverse ! S'énerva Harry.

Personne ne répondit. Tous savait que dans ces moments mieux valait garder le silence.

- Combien de … blessé ? Demanda Harry ne voulant pas entendre le nombre d'enfant innocent ayant péri par sa faute.

- A dire vrai Mr le Ministre Répondit Shakelbot il semblerait que les Mangemorts soient encore la bas. Voldemort lui-même est dans l'école et d'après les messages que les professeurs on pu nous faire passer il semblerait qu'il soit à la recherche d'un enfant en particulier.

Harry sentit une sueur glacé glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'y avait aucune doute à présent des raisons de la venu des Mangemorts dans l'école.

Harry gardait le silence alors que tous discutait les raisons de vouloir un enfant dans cet école. Elle était certes la meilleures de Londres mais à cet âge les élèves n'étaient que des enfants sans expériences et sans baguette. Hermione énonça l'idée d'un héritier.

- Teddy … Murmura Harry.

Tous se turent le jeune premier ministre n'avait plus rien dit depuis quelques minutes alors qu'il était évident qu'il semblait bouleverser.

Harry se redressa et regarda droit devant lui.

- Mon filleul Teddy Lupin est scolarisé dans cet école. L'enfant qu'il cherche c'est lui. Déclara Harry d'une voix sans émotions.

- En êtes-vous sur Mr le Ministre ? Demanda Amanda Bones.

Harry se tourna vers elle ses yeux plus masqué par ses lunettes ne pouvait plus cacher la profondeur et la froideur de son regard à cette question.

- Je veux que nos meilleurs Aurors se rendent sur place je les dirigerai moi même. Notre but premier est de faire sortir les enfants.

- Et pour les Mangemort ? demanda Neville.

- Tuez les tous. Déclara Harry d'une voix glaciale.

- Harry ! S'écria Hermione.

- Il n'y a pas d'Harry qui tienne ! S'écria Harry. C'est la guerre ! J'ai fait l'autruche trop souvent ! Il s'attaque à des enfants ! Je ne laisserai pas passer cela !

- Harry tu ne dois pas laisser tes émotions te dominer… Commença Hermione en tentant de le garder calme.

- Ne me fais pas rire Hermione. Si je n'avais pas laissé mes émotions me dominer crois tu que je me serais échapper des geôles de Voldemort que je saurais devenu ministre. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est car les gens savent que je n'hésiterais pas à compromettre ma sécurité pour la leur. Et c'est en leur nom que je veux que vous les abattiez !

- Et que veux tu que l'on fasse ? S'écria Hermione a bout de nerf. Tu veux que l'on utilise les impardonnables ?

- Tu sais comme moi qu'il existe d'autres moyens de tuer un homme. De ma même manière que la mort n'est pas la pire des souffrances.

Harry sortit sa baguette et fit apparaitre son écharpe de ministre ainsi que l'épée de Gryffondor. Tous les regardèrent envouter par la magie qu'il se dégageait de sa personne.

- Je veux que chacun sache que la guerre vient de débuter ! Je veux qu'il sache que je n'hésiterais pas !

**Message de Harry-Gold-Child**

**Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé de ce retard je sais que je l'ai pas assez dit !**

**C'est vraiment impardonnable !**

**J'espère pour ces raisons que ce chapitre vous plaira ‼ !**

**Et surtout que vous n'hésitiez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez car en recevant des reviews ou des messages me demandant ou j'en étais sur cette fic que je me suis décidée à écrire la suite ‼**

**Donc, surtout n'hésitez pas vos messages sont ma motivation ‼ !**

**Gros Bisous à tous ‼ !**


End file.
